


Одержимость

by Linn_Lambert



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn_Lambert/pseuds/Linn_Lambert
Summary: Пост-ГВ. У Баки есть тайна. Стив пытается понять, насколько она опасна.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Частично AU - без криокамеры и Ваканды. Версия пост-ГВ в Нью-Йорке.
> 
> (Minor Character Death - предупреждение о смерти второстепенного персонажа).

  
      Солнечные блики рассыпались по стене, добавляя в сдержанные тона кухни новые оттенки от малинового до светло-оранжевого. Уличная симфония вливалась в окна разноголосой перекличкой клаксонов и роликов с рекламных мониторов, иногда к ним подмешивался стрекот винтов небольших патрульных вертолётов.  
  
      Стив завинтил крышку почти пустой стеклянной банки и добавил в список покупок _"кофе"_. Кофеин Стива не брал, да и Баки тоже, но какой смысл отказываться от любимого напитка, тем более с кучей новых добавок, подобранных истинными кофеманами за последние лет сорок. Стив с Баки предпочитали забегать в Starbucks, но иногда желание выпить чашку-другую накатывало по ночам. Терпеть до утра – не вариант.  
  
      Само собой, любимая кофейня в приоритете. Не закупать же ещё и миллион всяких сиропов, топпинга и прочего.  
  
      Взгляд Стива случайно упал на циферблат настенных часов. Надо же, вот время летит!  
  
      – Баки! Наш ланч накрылся, – крикнул Стив и пошёл в сторону зала. – Наверное, мы задержались в бассейне дольше, чем... Баки?  
  
      В зале было пусто. В спальне тоже. На журнальном столике остался открытый ноутбук, как будто Баки всего на секунду отошёл. У распахнутой балконной двери в лёгких порывах тёплого сентябрьского ветра беззвучно покачивалась штора.  
  
      Опять.  
  
      Стив сжал губы, между бровей залегла тревожная складка. _"Ну, может, мы забыли купить ещё что-то"_. Тут же с досады скрипнул зубами. В супермаркет Баки рванул, ага. Молча. Через окно.

 

\---

  
  
       _Испытание порядком затянулось._  
       _То какая-то вертикальная труба с кривыми скобами внутри, половина из которых проржавела и хрустит под ногами. То глубокий канал с кучей подводных ответвлений, из которых только одно ведёт к двери в следующую камеру – обледенелую с люком в потолке, остальные – просто тупики. То узкие коридоры, запутанные в лабиринт, по которым можно пройти только боком. То низкая камера, больше похожая на нору, а из пола беспорядочно торчат кривые гвозди. То вместо комнаты – раскалённая коробка, и к следующей двери нужно бежать, пока подошвы обуви не расплавились. Силы на исходе, Наташа – в новой камере карабкается по подвесным тросам в кромешной тьме, а где-то совсем рядом ритмично завывает сирена. Напряжение растёт, верёвки режут ладони, а что там, внизу, и есть ли там вообще дно, не известно._  
_Раскачавшись, насколько получилось, Наташа ухватилась за очередной трос, еле различимый в темноте, и тот оказался таким скользким, что вырвался из кулака, как мокрая змея. Наташа сорвалась и полетела в чёрную темноту под мерзкий пульсирующий сигнал._  
  
      

      Резко подскочив, пару секунд она пыталась опомниться. Сердце колотилось, Наташа дышала часто, щёки горели. Схватила стакан воды, плеснула немного на ладонь и размазала по лицу. Остальное выпила, жадно глотая и напоминая себе, что ничего не было, и только жужжащий сигнал повторялся с теми же промежутками, будто пытался затянуть обратно, в тот же кошмар.  
  
      – Зараза, – злобно прошипела Романова мобильнику, который своей ритмичной вибрацией чуть не сбил её с толку. Нехотя глянула на экран, собираясь послать не вовремя позвонившего куда-то очень далеко и по-русски, но имя заставило изменить решение.  
  
      Наташа провела пальцем по экрану и постаралась говорить ровно:  
      – Да, Стив.  
  
      – Нат, прости, что поздно.  
  
      – Ничего. Только давай покороче, – перебила она. – Что у тебя стряслось?  
  
      – Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
      – А с какого перепугу ты звонил бы в час ночи, будь всё нормально? – хмыкнула Романова.  
  
      – Прости ещё раз, но... Нат, только ты можешь помочь.  
  
      – Что-то с Барнсом?  
  
      Стив помялся пару секунд:  
      – Я такой предсказуемый?  
  
      – Не то слово. Мне приехать?  
  
      – Нет, что ты, я сам! Если впустишь.  
  
      – Давай, Роджерс. Я сегодня добрая. Почти.  
  
      Она отложила телефон и пошла на кухню. Уголком рта улыбнулась кофе-машине, подаренной ей Мстителями в день рождения. Вот и первые ночные посиделки под хороший кофе.

 

\---

  
  
      Стив добрался из Бруклина в Манхеттен так быстро, будто не на мотоцикле, а на вертолёте прилетел. Забыв про лифт, пронёсся по лестницам, перешагивая сразу через две-три ступеньки, и уже через минуту позвонил в дверь Наташиной квартиры.  
  
      – Ну, привет, полуночник. Проходи, – Ната кивнула в сторону кухни.  
  
      Роджерс старался выровнять сбившееся дыхание и пытался казаться скорее расстроенным, чем напряжённым, но Наташа давно научилась его читать.  
  
      Он неловко плюхнулся на мягкое сидение железного стула, обиженно скрипнувшего под богатырским весом. Мыслей было много, и все вразнобой, взгляд рассеянно скользил по стенам, не фиксируясь ни на чём. Не зная, с чего начать, Стив прикусил губу, рассеянно потёр ладонью стриженую светлую макушку. Наташа поставила на стол две чашки кофе и присела напротив, подпирая щеку кулаком.  
  
      – Нат, в общем, такое дело... – сбивчиво начал он.  
  
      – Так, Стив, начнём с главного: твой Баки цел?  
  
      – Надеюсь, да.  
  
      – То есть?  
  
      – Уже часов двенадцать ни слуху, ни духу. Телефон оставил дома. Ну, или забыл.  
  
      – А в чём проблема? Он вроде взрослый мальчик, – Наташа пожала плечами и с удовольствием отхлебнула из своей чашки.  
  
      Роджерс глянул исподлобья:  
      – Нат, он взрослый мальчик с посттравматическим расстройством и десятками лет психопрограммирования в недавнем прошлом, – голос чуть дрогнул. Стив отвёл взгляд и откинулся на спинку стула. – Когда он вот так исчезает, я жду чего угодно.  
  
      – И часто такое случается?  
  
      – Каждый день. Один или два раза в сутки.  
  
      Наташа отодвинула чашку и решила не поддаваться внутреннему скепсису. Хотя бы ради Стива. Он, конечно, сам не свой, когда дело касается Баки Барнса, его накрывает по полной, и он готов раздувать слона не только из мухи. Но на этот раз, похоже, всё-таки стоило прислушаться.  
  
      – Какие-нибудь последствия этих отлучек тебя настораживают? – спросила Романова.  
  
      – Ты имеешь в виду что-то типа ссадин или...  
  
      – Или следов крови, ранений. Да, – жёстко прибавила Наташа.  
  
      – Бывает, – сквозь зубы признался Стив, опустив глаза.  
  
      Теперь ситуация меньше напоминала паранойю, хотя легче не стало. Эти двое ископаемых даже вне миссий умудрялись находить себе приключения на одно место.  
  
      – Я так понимаю, предлагать тебе тайно следить за ним бесполезно.  
  
      – Да. Я пытался, – Роджерс с досады на секунду стиснул зубы. – Но Баки в этом деле больший спец, чем я. Очень быстро засёк меня и... не хочу вдаваться в детали, но было так стыдно. Еле выпросил прощение. Ты же знаешь, у него после всего с доверием проблемы.  
  
      – Ещё бы.  
  
      – Дал ему слово, что больше это не повторится.  
  
      – И потому ты хочешь повесить это на меня, – хмуро констатировала Наташа. – Ну, спасибо.  
  
      – Нат, мне больше не к кому идти с этим. А ты мастер в таких делах. У тебя есть реальный шанс отследить его и остаться незамеченной.  
  
      Наташа залпом осушила свою чашку кофе, которую собиралась неспешно смаковать, поднялась и уставилась куда-то в стену.  
  
      – Я согласен на любые твои условия, – глянув исподлобья, тихо прибавил Стив.  
  
      – Сильно, – усмехнулась Наташа. – Не пожалеешь потом, если выяснится, что Барнс в порядке, а причина его отлучек какая-нибудь невинная?  
  
      – Не пожалею.  
  
       _"Мне бы такую любовь"_ , – прикусив губу, Наташа отвела взгляд. Чуть нахмурившись, она с минуту задумчиво разглядывала до тошноты знакомый рисунок на обоях. Чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд Стива.  
  
      – Черти бы тебя побрали, Роджерс. Ладно, – она еле сдержала улыбку, когда Стив резко воспрянул духом и нетерпеливо заёрзал на стуле. – Ты знал, что я не смогу тебе отказать. Учти, моя "месть" будет нещадной.  
  
      – Нат, мне бы только знать, что он в порядке. И в смысле уголовщины тоже. Это всё.  
  
      – Только потом не жалуйся на моё условие, договорились?  
  
      Стив коряво заулыбался и вскинул ладони в примирительном жесте. Наташа поймала себя на мысли, что даже нервная усмешка Роджерса обезоруживала её шпионскую фантазию. Будет непросто придумать, что требовать взамен.  
  
      – Перейдём к деталям, – деловито заявила Романова и снова села напротив. – Рассказывай всё, что знаешь.  
  
      Стив мало чем помог. Сказал, что Баки может запросто исчезнуть из их квартиры прямо посреди дня. Только что они переговаривались о чём-то и вдруг – пусто, его нет. Судя по всему, уходит через окно, да так бесшумно, что Стив и не замечает сам момент его ухода. Днём никогда не пропадает надолго, буквально минут на сорок, не больше. По вечерам сложнее. Баки уходит почти всегда с наступлением сумерек. Не скрывает, что уходит, но отказывается хоть что-то объяснять. Нет его по два-три часа, а то и больше.  
  
      А сегодня что-то пошло не так. Баки ушёл ещё днём, и его не было уже чересчур долго. Телефон оставил дома. Стив весь извёлся, не выдержал и позвонил Наташе.  
  
      – Можешь считать меня параноиком, но пока его нет, я смотрю криминальные сводки на телеканалах, и там периодически мелькает всякое. Уличные разборки с последствиями, неопознанные трупы... много чего.  
  
      – Ты хочешь быть уверен, что он ни при чём, – закончила его мысль Романова.  
  
      – Да. Я надеюсь, что он справляется со своими проблемами. Я вижу его таким... настоящим Баки, когда он приходит. Не тем, кем он был до войны или во времена "Ревущих", само собой, это нереально после всего, что на него свалилось. Но когда он возвращается со своих... – Стив запнулся на секунду, подбирая слово, – _**прогулок**_ , я вижу в нём того, кем я нашёл его в Бухаресте. Кем вытащил из разбитого вертолёта со дна Шпреи. Кем он ушёл из сибирского бункера. Моим Баки, хоть и побитым жизнью. Она жёстко с ним обошлась, а он держится.  
  
      Повисла минутная пауза. Не хотелось лезть в личное, но не уточнить Наташа не могла:  
      – Стив, а между вами как? Прости, что спрашиваю.  
  
      – Нет, всё нормально, я понимаю. Между нами всё хорошо. На него давит чувство вины, но со мной он открывается. Доверяет, принимает моё доверие. Я, как придурок, чуть всё не испортил своей слежкой. Всего-то и хотел убедиться, что он в порядке.  
  
      – Он точно простил тебя?  
  
      – Думаю, да. Не сразу, конечно. Два дня пропадал где-то, а потом пришёл и сам извинился, что заставил нервничать. Убедился, что я даже не пытался больше следить, и успокоился на этот счёт. Выслушал меня. Сказал, что с самого начала собирался всё рассказать, и однажды так и сделает, просто пока не готов. Просил, чтобы я не дёргался, когда его нет.  
  
      Стив поймал Наташин вопросительный взгляд и добавил:  
      – Я чувствую его, понимаешь? Если бы он стал фальшивить, я бы заметил. Да и не в его характере это. Но вот где пропадает – не говорит.  
  
      – А что насчёт работы с врачами, которых ему назначили?  
  
      – Как положено, четыре раза в неделю по утрам. Гимнастика, пробежка, душ, завтрак – и к доктору. Он всего один сеанс пропустил, когда мы рассорились.  
  
      – А эта ваша ссора когда была?  
  
      – Восемнадцать дней назад.  
  
      – То есть, уже две недели, как всё в порядке? – уточнила Наташа.  
  
      – Пятнадцать дней.  
  
      – Уж эта твоя дотошность, – усмехнулась Наташа. Ей не нравилось то, что придётся сейчас сказать, но выбора не было. – Послушай, Стив, у него мина замедленного действия в голове. И прямо скажем, не одна. Ты готов к тому, что на тебя свалится в итоге?  
  
      – Да, – с трудом выдавил из себя Роджерс. Он думал об этом, и был готов ответить, а всё-таки далось нелегко. – Я _должен_ знать. Он или сильнее, чем я думаю, и справляется, или не справляется и нуждается в помощи, которую не хочет принимать. Одно из двух.  
  
      Он сделал глубокий вдох и нехотя добавил:  
      – Нат, если там реально проблемы, я не хочу опоздать.  
  
      Воздух кухни незримо искрил от напряжения. И как назло, этому мускулистому шкафу даже выпить не предложишь – без толку. Отвлечь бы хоть как-то. Наташа усмехнулась и изобразила предвкушение, потирая ладони:  
      – Ещё ни разу не приходилось работать частным детективом, но почему бы и не попробовать на досуге?  
  
      – Боюсь представить твои расценки, – демонстративно поёжился Стив.  
  
      Этот разговор снял с его души не один камень. Хоть и не все.  
  
      – Расслабься, Роджерс. Для тебя – по спец-цене, – подмигнула Наташа.  
  
      – Звучит как угроза, – подыграл он.  
  
      – Ладно, езжай домой. Придёт он, куда денется. А завтра я начну.  
  
      Закрыв за ним дверь, Наташа усмехнулась. В самом деле, нужно вмешаться, пока не натворили чего-нибудь. Два влюблённых суперсолдата – как два медведя, танцующих на муравейнике. Пока разберутся, что да как, уйма народу может пострадать.

 

\---

  
  
      Обратный путь занял у Стива гораздо больше времени. Он старался не отвлекаться от дороги, но мысли разбегались в разные стороны. Всё равно пришлось сделать приличный крюк, чтобы проехать по менее оживлённым улицам – в Нью-Йорке даже ночью с этим проблемы. В конце концов, Стив припарковал свой мотоцикл и какое-то время просто сидел на нём, запрокинув голову, и глазел на собственные тёмные окна. Подниматься в пустую квартиру не хотелось.  
  
      Из ступора его вывел свет, зажёгшийся в окне кухни. Значит, тень, минутой раньше мелькнувшая на крыше, не померещилась. Стив тут же соскочил с байка, рванул в подъезд, помчался по ступеням наверх. Медленно закрывающаяся за ним дверь подъезда не успела заглушить резкий вой полицейской сирены на соседней улице.  
  
      Баки даже обомлел, когда Стив влетел в кухню запыхавшийся, с вытаращенными глазами. Хотя, конечно, причину он знал, потому и заговорил первым, не дожидаясь, когда на него свалится гора упрёков:  
      – Стив, прости. Случайно вышло, что я задержался. Это не планировалось. Правда. И телефон забыл... прости.  
  
      – Баки, – выдохнул Роджерс и развёл руками, не зная, зарядить ему в челюсть или обнять. – Я чуть не свихнулся от неизвестности.  
  
      Баки подошёл к нему и сам обнял крепко-крепко, уткнувшись в шею:  
      – Стив, прости ещё раз.  
  
      – Без ножа режешь, – прошипел сквозь зубы Роджерс.  
  
      Чувствовал, как от едва уловимого запаха шампуня на чёрных длинных волосах, от щекочущего шею дыхания он сдаётся, злость улетучивается так быстро, что её отголоски ускользают, и не ухватишь, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Руки сами поднялись и сомкнули объятия, такие родные, как будто фигура Баки была вылеплена под них.  
  
      Стив имел полное право высказать Баки заотлучки из дома в одиночестве, которые были запрещены ему по решению военно-судебной комиссии. Должен был это сказать. Но не мог. Чуть отклонившись, заглянул в глаза, прошептал прямо в губы:  
      – Я же волнуюсь.  
  
      – Прости.  
  
      Виноватая улыбка Баки – и Стива повело, как будто всё, что волновало до этой секунды, потеряло смысл, значимость. Он впился поцелуем в мягкие тёплые губы, ворвался языком в податливый рот, терзал, захлёбываясь желанием, меняя тревогу на страсть.  
  
      Баки с ним, Баки – его, больше ничей. Стива уносило, утягивало, как в омут – целиком, без остатка.  
  
      Он знает, что когда наваждение схлынет, все проблемы вернутся. Они не исчезнут сами по себе. Но сейчас есть только они двое. Остальное ждёт.

 

\---

  
  
      Стив пришёл в себя, уткнувшись в шею Баки, и первое, что почувствовал – всё тот же запах любимого шампуня и прохладу металлического плеча. Затем накатило остальное – приятная истома во всём теле, обжигающее тепло обнажённой кожи, сбитое дыхание, частый ритм сердца. Мягкость измятой простыни, смесь шумов с улицы и тихой музыки из динамиков. Стив снова закрыл глаза – так всё ощущается ярче. Острее. Он хотел бы заснуть, вжимаясь в Баки как можно теснее. Осталось заглушить отголоски тревоги.  
  
      Баки чувствовал его. Не дожидаясь, когда Стив заговорит, предложил сам:  
      – Давай так: я больше не уйду без телефона, ладно? Забуду – вернусь за ним. А ты не будешь звонить просто так. Если что, набирай, и я перезвоню сразу, как смогу.  
  
      – То есть?  
  
      – Может, через две секунды, а может, через полчаса.  
  
      – Ты меня доконаешь.  
  
      Баки повернул голову так, чтобы поймать его взгляд:  
      – Ты прав. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Капитан Америка поседел так рано. В какие-то жалкие 99.  
  
      От тычка в бок кулаком Баки чуть согнуло, и он тихо засмеялся. Стив попытался сдержаться, но расхохотался уже через секунду.  
  
      Тайны друг от друга – проблема ещё та, особенно когда оба обнажены – в любом смысле. Они открыты друг другу, как никому и никогда, и в то же время обоим есть о чём молчать. Предстоит ещё объясняться на этот счёт. Не самый приятный момент, но другого пути Стив не видит.  
  
      Стоит рискнуть. Любовь и не такое прощает.


	2. Chapter 2

      

      Это тянется уже почти два месяца, и Стиву всё больше кажется, что он теряет нить адекватности, а его крыша начинает плавно съезжать в неизвестность.

      Поначалу они с Баки просто жили вместе. Когда разбирательства в военной прокуратуре закончились, и сержанта Барнса отпустили с условием посещать врачей-мозгоправов согласно расписанию, Стив притащил его жить к себе. Возражения не принимал.

      – Никаких съёмных квартир, Баки! У меня тут практически хоромы в Бруклине – Правительство расщедрилось. Берлога просторная, я в ней, как в пустыне, так что не спорь, едем ко мне. _К нам_.

      По мере того, как Баки всё больше осваивался и всё увереннее вспоминал себя, они сближались. Всё чаще Стив ловил на себе взгляды, так похожие на те, прежние, ещё с Бруклина или времён Ревущих, от них ностальгически щемило сердце. А в один из вечеров Стив не удержался и во время просмотра старого сентиментального кино взял за руку Баки, сидящего рядом. Тот повернул голову и смотрел Стиву в глаза, не моргая, не говоря ни слова, пока их пальцы медленно переплетались. А потом молча потянулся за поцелуем.

      В тот вечер они только целовались. На экране что-то происходило, мельтешило, кто-то спорил, возражал, плакал, звал кого-то, а они целовались, не замечая ничего. Прерывались только чтобы вжаться лбами друг в друга и сбивчиво шептать, какими отчаянными идиотами они были в далёкие шестнадцать, и сейчас не лучше – такие же сумасшедшие, снова в том же Бруклине. Баки многое помнил смутно и спрашивал, Стив напоминал, по мере сил восполняя пробелы, и снова целовал его. Уснули прямо там же, на этом же диване, полусидя, прижавшись друг к другу – так не хотелось рушить ауру.

      Утром оба смотрели уже по-новому и, чтобы спрятать смущение, начинали смеяться и подначивать друг друга, и их притягивало ещё сильнее. А ночью Баки пришёл к Стиву, когда тот, не рискуя торопить события, чинно собирался лечь спать один и напоследок пролистывал новостную ленту.

      Баки остановился в дверном проёме на пороге тёмной комнаты, и подсветка из кухни мягко очертила его силуэт. Стив поднял глаза на Баки и тут же забыл – и про ноут, и про ночь в одиночестве. На Баки, кроме домашних мягких штанов, не было ничего, и в его глазах читалось неприкрытое желание.

      – К тебе можно? – улыбки было больше в голосе, чем на лице Баки. Этого хватило, чтобы Стива повело до головокружения и онемевших рук. Он резко приподнялся навстречу и чуть не разбил ноутбук, случайно задев его. Баки улыбнулся, отложил ноут на невысокий столик и, поставив колено на кровать, склонился к Стиву, крепко обхватил стальной ладонью за шею под затылком и впился в губы уже по-другому – напористо, с намерением продолжать.

      Стив плохо помнил детали той ночи, но как его лихорадило от возбуждения, как они целовались, захлёбываясь друг другом, как их с Баки перекатывало по кровати, которой было катастрофически мало двум суперсолдатам – это врезалось в память навсегда. Всё превратилось в сумасшедший калейдоскоп ярких слайдов, живых картинок, от которых Стив заливался краской и заводился всё сильнее.

      Вот пальцы живой руки Баки проскальзывают под резинку его трусов, ткань которых натянута до предела, нарочно задевают его член и только потом тащат трусы вниз. Губы Баки сводят с ума, будто поверх реальной кожи лепят ещё одну – из поцелуев. Вот напряжённый член Стива обволакивает жаркий рот Баки, втягивает глубоко, и у дрожащего от возбуждения Роджерса срывает крышу – накрывает темнотой с белыми всполохами перед глазами, с безумным жарким ритмом, и яркая вспышка отключает мозг. Он дышит, как после десятимильной пробежки, долго не может открыть глаза и только лениво смакует глубокий поцелуй с солоноватым привкусом спермы.

      Вот сам Стив нависает над улыбающимся зацелованным Баки, двигаясь в нём плавно и медленно, и хочется, чтобы это продолжалось бесконечно, и Баки так же расслабленно стонал под ним, наслаждаясь. Вот Стив не выдерживает и срывается в быстрый, даже жёсткий ритм, и Баки жмурится изо всех сил, до боли сжимая запястье Стива стальными пальцами, и между их животами растекается тёплое вязкое семя. Вот они лежат, рассеянно глазея по сторонам, усталые, расслабленные, и Баки смеётся, когда Стив безуспешно пытается убрать с его живота свою прилипшую ладонь.

      Наутро у них началась новая жизнь, в которой они были уже по-настоящему вместе. Стив первым делом съездил в мебельный салон и заказал новую, огромную кровать, которую они с Баки потом дополнительно укрепляли, смеясь и подкалывая друг друга.

      А через неделю Баки впервые исчез из дома, и всё стало стремительно меняться.

      Нет, он по-прежнему был Баки, любил Стива и принадлежал их отношениям, весь, целиком... почти. Он исчезал и неизменно возвращался, и с каждым разом это всё очевиднее превращалось в пытку ожидания неизвестно чего. Если бы не пятна крови, которые Стив нередко замечал на одежде Баки, он бы постепенно привык. Но к такому привыкнуть невозможно.

      Сначала Стив пытался поговорить, потом потерпеть, потом просто испугался за Баки. С треском провалив свою слежку, понял, что попал в какой-то замкнутый круг. Ему казалось, что время стёрлось до неопределённости, трансформировалось в сплошную бесконечность, несущуюся с бешеной скоростью, когда Баки был рядом, и тягучую, как жидкое стекло, когда тот исчезал. Помешать ему Стив был не вправе. Он не мог объяснить, почему, просто чувствовал, что если бы попытался не отпустить Баки, то всё рухнуло бы к чертям.

      Баки мог уйти через любое окно – из кухни, из спальни, через балкон в зале. И всё-таки Стив, будто надрессированный, догадываясь по времени, что Баки уже вот-вот сбежит, старался уйти в кухню, чтобы дать ему возможность выбираться через окно одной из комнат – оттуда удобнее перейти на крышу.

      Всё это уже смахивало на какую-то взаимозависимость. Баки несло куда-то без оглядки, а Стив метался, отпуская его одного. Как два чокнутых адреналинщика – один срывался за дозой, другой сходил с ума от неизвестности, получая свою долю. В такие моменты Стив пытался напомнить себе, что после разморозки он всё-таки как-то жил без Баки почти два года, считая его давно погибшим в горном ущелье. И тут же злобно поправлял себя – не жил, а существовал. От миссии до миссии, как боевой робот. Ну, и тренировался. И ещё вспоминал доктора Эрскина, давшего ему силу, Пегги, поддержавшую его, когда больше никто не захотел. И Баки, который был для него душой, домом, сердцем, солнцем, любовью – всем. Без него Стив ощущал себя опустошённым, разбитым, не нужным самому себе. Он ничего не чувствовал, просто находился там, где Капитан Америка мог принести какую-то пользу. Действовал, сражался, защищал, спасал. Он даже побеждал, но это не приносило ничего, кроме нового опустошения – он один в мире, где нет Баки.

      В жизнь вернулся смысл, когда Зимний Солдат пронзил его зрачки ледяными глазами, принадлежавшими... Баки. Шок – единственное, что способен был тогда чувствовать Стив – вывернул его наизнанку, накрыл настоящей цунами, а когда она схлынула, Стив медленно осознал, зачем он всё-таки нужен в этом новом, непонятном, чужом и циничном веке. Он здесь, чтобы вернуть Баки. Прежде всего – ему самому.

      В Стиве разом взвилось, встрепенулось всё – переболевшая потрёпанная любовь, покалеченное сердце, обгоревшая душа. Они ожили и ныли, израненные осознанием всего, что вытворяли в ГИДРЕ с Баки, и чем больше Стив выяснял подробностей, тем мощнее давило чувство вины. Но этой боли хотелось намного больше, чем её отсутствия, с ней Стив всё отчётливее ощущал себя живым. Баки выдержал, а значит, должен и Стив.

      Он нужен Баки сильным. Он сделает всё, чтобы они оба стали по-настоящему живыми. Чтобы стали собой.

      А теперь Баки с ним и не с ним. Вот он есть – и тут он исчез. Возвращается то сам не свой, какой-то потерянный, то наоборот, взбудораженный и тревожный, нервный. Успокаивается и затихает, расслабляясь в объятиях Стива. Весь открыт, как на духу, кроме этой своей проклятой тайны, весь родной и искренний, а через несколько часов снова исчезает.

      Это, чёрт подери, изматывает так, что хочется выть. Эта пытка в сотню раз лучше, чем притворяться живым, когда внутри ты мёртв.

 

\---

 

      Башню с огромной **А** на фронтоне видно с любого места в Нью-Йорке. Почти. Разве что нарочно поискать такой ракурс, при котором высотку заслоняет какой-нибудь другой небоскрёб. Она сверкает, как новый серебряный доллар. Похоже, частый капитальный ремонт ей только на пользу.

      Ещё пару месяцев назад Наташе и в голову бы не пришло подойти к Старку по делу, касающемуся бывшего Зимнего Солдата, но после их тяжёлого объяснения с раскрытием всех обстоятельств дела №17 ситуация развернулась если не на 180 градусов, то как минимум на 150.

      То, что вытворяли с Барнсом в ГИДРЕ, в конце разбирательства оставило у Старка всего один вопрос: как они умудрились не сжечь ему башку заживо? В общем, выяснив всё, он уехал в свою башню, не сказав ни слова. Долгое время безвылазно сидел там, отмалчивался, а потом вдруг сам позвонил Роджерсу с требованием явиться к нему вместе с бойфрендом. Эти двое приехали мрачные, готовые к чему угодно, а Тони возьми да и смонтируй Барнсу новую бионическую руку, даже более продвинутую, чем та, которую он сам же ему и отстрелил.

      Наташа знала, что сегодня застанет Старка дома. Прошлым вечером в новостях он засветился на вечеринке Vanity Fair среди рек шампанского и виски, да ещё и в компании партнёров по бизнесу, а потому проснуться раньше полудня и без головной боли ему явно не грозило. Двери лифта бесшумно разъехались перед Романовой, и вялый Тони вместо приветствия отсалютовал ей пенящейся фирменной кружкой “Bud” из-за длинного прозрачного стола.

      – Извини, что не встаю, – проворчал он. – У меня тут свежее ощущение проехавшегося по телу грузовика, который не забыл напоследок станцевать джигу на моей голове.

      – И тебе доброе утро, – усмехнулась Романова.

      Старк резко поморщился и зашипел:

      – Слушай, ты не могла бы передать своим каблукам, чтобы грохотали немного тише? Они развалят мою башню.

      – Только ради тебя, – ответила Наташа и скинула туфли у входа в зал. Подошла босиком.

      – Будешь? – гостеприимно кивнул хозяин на барную стойку, подозревая, что зря попытался улыбнуться – такая корявая гримаса явно не красила отпечаток похмельного синдрома на его помятой физиономии.

      – Раньше обеда не пью, – улыбнулась Романова. – Ты ел что-нибудь?

      Старк опасливо покосился в сторону накрытого к завтраку стола у дальнего окна, чуть побледнел и нервно сглотнул:

      – Пока не рискую.

      Наташа закатила глаза:

      – Неужели у Тони Старка в доме нет противопохмельных средств?

      Тот скривился:

      – Они портят вкус моего “Bud”.

      Наташа не ответила. Нахально покопавшись в шкафчике с аптечкой, нашла то, что нужно, затем добавила в минералку, выжала туда кусочек лимона, бросила пару кубиков льда, всё смешала и сунула Старку.

      – Давай. Десять минут – и полегчает.

      – Учти, Романова, здесь кругом камеры, – Старк поморщился, нехотя взял бокал и с подозрением принюхался. – Все будут знать, что это ты меня отравила.

      – Размечтался. В другой раз, Тони. Пока что ты нужен живым. Пей.

      Помогло. Минут через семь вялого трёпа у Старка заблестели глаза, он бодренько поднялся, подмигнул своей гостье: _"Я сейчас!"_ – и продефилировал в сторону лифта. Вскоре вернулся, бойко растирая полотенцем ещё мокрую шевелюру. На посвежевшего Старка смотреть было гораздо приятнее.

      – Напомни потом, я включу тебя в завещание, – улыбнулся он Наташе.

      – Кстати, можешь отделаться куда проще. Мне нужна помощь твоей Пятницы.

      – Жаль, она напитки не готовит, давно бы уже тебя превзошла, – хмыкнул Старк. – Пятница, к тебе клиент. Исполни все её желания, кроме оформления на неё контрольного пакета акций Stark Industries.

      – Конечно, сэр, – отозвалась виртуальная ассистентка. – Ну, всё, добрая фея в твоём распоряжении. Я буду в лаборатории, если что, – улыбнулся Тони.

      Он подхватил со стола тарелочку с чем-то вкусно пахнущим и вышел.

      Примерно через полчаса у Наташи было резюме полицейских сводок за последние два месяца со сравнительной статистикой в разрезе аналогичных отрезков времени, только чуть более ранних. Судя по всему, в Нью-Йорке было довольно спокойно – в целом. Но несколько странностей обращали на себя внимание, и разбираться с ними Наташа решила дома. Она распрощалась со Старком по внутренней видеосвязи. Поблагодарила за помощь и пообещала проконтролировать положение дел на загородной базе Мстителей не позднее, чем через неделю.

 

\---

 

      Вернувшись домой на вертолёте, любезно одолженном ей Тони вместе с пилотом, Наташа засела за добытую информацию. Постепенно вникая, выделила для себя несколько не совсем обычных фактов. За последние шесть недель на улицах Нью-Йорка было обнаружено полсотни трупов, из них семнадцать остались неопознанными, что в принципе вписывалось в обычную статистику, но их данные и причины смерти выглядели иначе, чем всегда.

      В среднем по обычным полицейским сводкам в Нью-Йорке неопознанными жертвами становились те, кто легко подходил бы под такие понятия, как бомж, или, к примеру, нелегальный мигрант. Также среди никем не узнанных тел встречались несовершеннолетние или едва переступившие этот возрастной рубеж. Причины, чаще всего приводившие к смерти, Пятница раздобыла, взломав засекреченный полицейский архив. Преобладали передозировка наркотиков, травмы, несовместимые с жизнью, огнестрельные и ножевые ранения, тяжёлые состояния на почве опасной болезни, которую не лечили по каким-то причинам, или случаи опозданий с экстренной помощью, в том числе – несколько брошенных новорожденных младенцев.

      Более мягкая ситуация складывалась на Манхеттене благодаря усиленному патрулированию и близости башни Старка, где часто бывали Мстители. И ещё – в Квинсе, где по ночам наравне с полицией причинял добро Питер Паркер. Но по всему Нью-Йорку он не всегда успевал.

      Наташа изучала статистику по городу в целом, но прежде всего сосредоточилась на других районах – Бронксе, Бруклине и Статен-Айленде. Манхеттен со счетов тоже не сбрасывала – на всякий случай. Что касалось данных за последние два месяца, а вернее, шесть недель, то число жертв, как опознанных, так и неустановленных, формально было обычным, но вот контингент и причины смерти существенно поменялись. Теперь среди неопознанных, как ни странно, не было ни малолеток, ни новорожденных, и всего одна женщина, причём пожилая, причиной смерти которой стала острая сердечная недостаточность. Похоже, скорая просто не успела к ней. Ещё среди погибших была выявлена всего лишь пара бомжей, загнувшихся скорее от ранней старости, чем от какой-либо другой причины. Все другие неопознанные выглядели вполне себе нехрупкими парнями или немолодыми, но и не обрюзгшими ещё мужчинами. На нелегальных мигрантов едва ли смахивали двое из них, остальные явно были американцами, опознать которых пока не удавалось. Популярная до этих пор причина – передозировка наркотиков – была выявлена всего у одного трупа, а остальные, судя по характеру травм, могли быть убиты в серьёзных стычках.

      С одной стороны, подумала Наташа, подобный расклад смахивает на последствия уличных разборок залётных криминальных элементов, и отказываться от этой версии было рановато. А с другой – каким образом эти самые бандитские разборки могли резко улучшить статистику по несовершеннолетним, женщинам и по наркотикам? Вот именно, никак. Данные по опознанным телам тоже привлекали внимание. Если раньше среди них преобладали разорившиеся игроки на бирже, алкоголики, опять же наркоманы, жертвы домашнего насилия, то теперь таковых было явно меньше. Что интересно, большую часть идентифицированных составляли криминальные личности, среди них – те, что находились в федеральном розыске.

      Идея о банде анонимных "робин гудов" вызвала приступ истерического смеха, и Наташа чуть не поперхнулась свежесваренным кофе. Повезло, что успела отвернуться и раскрытый ноут не пострадал. Промокнув остатки кофе, Наташа приготовила себе новую чашку и вернулась за стол, но только разместилась перед монитором, как позвонил Стив.

      – Да, Роджерс. И тебе привет. Вот, пытаюсь разбираться с полицейскими сводками, вдруг что найду. Как Барнс?

      – Умчался, как обычно. Надеюсь, ненадолго, днём он быстро возвращается.

      – Телефон взял?

      – Да, но просил звонить только в случае всемирного апокалипсиса. Я обещал.

      – Допустим. В какое время он обычно исчезает по вечерам?

      – По-разному, но не раньше восьми.

      – Годится. Я присмотрю.

      – Спасибо, Нат. Удачи.

      – А ты поменьше дёргайся, Стив. Не накручивай себя раньше времени.

      Романова сбросила вызов и в задумчивости откинулась на спинку кресла. Если Барнс имеет отношение к таким переменам в полицейских сводках, то дело пахнет керосином. Линчевание на улицах – не лучший способ сбросить внутреннюю агрессию и последствия психопрограммирования одного из опаснейших киллеров планеты. Пусть даже бывшего. Даже если все эти ублюдки, кремированные в муниципальном морге как неопознанные, заслужили такой финал, Барнс с не устоявшейся психикой официально не может быть оправдан никакими благими целями, совершая самосуд.

      Стоп.

      Наташа встряхнула копной густых волос и, запустив в них пальцы, собрала в плотный пучок. Пока ещё точно не известно, и Барнс может оказаться ни при чём, по крайней мере, по отношению к какой-то части этих событий. Да, изменения статистики примерно совпадают по срокам с началом ночных загулов Барнса. С другой стороны, имеют место ещё и улучшения ситуации с наркотиками, к тому же, среди жертв теперь меньше уязвимых – детей, стариков, женщин. Связано ли это с Барнсом? Сомнительно, хоть и не исключено. И вообще, это реально – столько успевать?

      Романова взяла чашку, поднесла к губам и неторопливо отхлебнула кофе. Похоже, придётся попотеть. Но почему бы и нет? Даже интересно.

      Она взглянула на часы – пора. Любимый костюм Чёрной Вдовы сел как родной, привычно подкинув лёгкую порцию адреналина. На этот раз вряд ли удастся в чём-то поучаствовать, хотя и не исключено. Но её просили о наблюдении, а там – по обстоятельствам.

 _"Только бы не забыться и без крайней нужды не ввязаться в стрельбу, если таковая случится"_ , – напомнила себе Романова и улыбнулась. Она давно боец больше, чем шпион, но на этот раз ситуация требует обратного.

      Через минуту в квартире её уже не было.

 

\---

 

      Баки Барнс наработал навыки скрытности и виртуозных перемещений почти на уровне самой Наташи. Он едва не засёк её, когда предусмотрительно огляделся на крыше, сканируя цепким взглядом, и быстро обошёл всё. Наташу выручил небольшой рост, уникальная пластичность и отточенные навыки шпионажа. И всё-таки пришлось застыть, не дыша, без возможности контролировать объект слежки визуально. Баки Барнсу хватило этих секунд, чтобы попросту испариться с крыши.

      Выглянув, Наташа сначала даже не поверила. Она метнулась к краю, туда, где буквально пару мгновений назад слышала лёгкие шорохи: то ли шипение, то ли тихое жужжание, после которого Баки пробежал несколько шагов и растворился в сумерках.

      Наташа рассмотрела крышу соседнего дома – там не было движения, да и расстояние шириной с проезжую часть и пешеходные дорожки по бокам нереальное для прыжка. Она перегнулась через парапетное ограждение и оглядела стену под собой – ничего. Обернулась, всматриваясь в каждое направление в радиусе 360 градусов – пусто. Наверняка камер здесь нет. На всякий случай проверила, но результат был нулевой, камеры на крыше и вправду установлены не были.

      Досада росла с космической скоростью. Наташа даже не могла вспомнить, когда ещё так проваливала элементарное задание. Ну разве что в тот раз, под Одессой, с инженером из Ирана. Когда её подстрелил не кто иной, как _Зимний Солдат_. _"На круги своя"_ , – раздражённо подумала Наташа и нехотя поплелась вниз, чтобы признаться Стиву в своём сегодняшнем фиаско, а после поехать домой и сломать мозг, раздумывая, как же всё-таки проследить за Барнсом, если он настолько неуловимый.

      Но пока Наташа уныло шагала по ступенькам, её осенило. На секунду она застыла на месте, а потом рванула к лифту.

 

\---

 

      По улицам навигатор провёл Наташу в обход пробок максимально быстро. Переодеваться в цивильное пришлось прямо в машине, пока её внедорожник рулил в автоматическом режиме. Поднимаясь на лифте на верхний уровень Крайслер-билдинг в новый фешенебельный ресторан, куда Тони Старка зазвали на ужин, Наташа была почти уверена, что её догадка верна.

      Вежливый портье деликатно предлагал мисс Романовой обратиться к мистеру Старку завтра, поскольку в данный момент он занят и просил не беспокоить. Она проигнорировала, но решила не перегибать. Сев за отдельный столик, попросила фирменный салат, бокал лучшего вина и передала через официанта записку Тони Старку.

      Минут через десять Старк изображал лучезарную улыбку, почти незаметно ёрзая на стуле за Наташиным столиком, и от нетерпения шипел сквозь зубы:

      – Романова, ты за мной следишь? Или клеишь меня? По-твоему, я пожрать пришёл? У меня деловые переговоры!

      – И я рада тебя видеть, Тони. Как твоя головушка? Не бо-бо?

      – Если это всё, я пойду.

– Только один вопрос, Тони. Что такого ты вмонтировал в руку Барнса, что он растворяется в воздухе за секунду?

      – Чёрт, – прошипел Старк, сияя всё той же улыбкой, как будто её вытатуировали у него на лице. – Это не могло до завтра подождать?

      – Я бы объяснила, но у тебя, похоже, нет времени.

      – По-твоему, я ношу с собой чертежи? У сердца – на память? 

      Наташа отхлебнула из бокала и с улыбкой кивнула официанту, принесшему фирменный салат. Затем перевела взгляд на Старка, напоминавшего спринтера на низком старте, и впилась в него немигающим взглядом.

      Через пару минут нервный миллиардер выдохнул и распрощался с Наташей. Он вернулся за свой столик к переговорам, стараясь не показывать, как его достала давняя заклятая подруга своей способностью разыскать его где угодно, как вовремя, так и не в тему.

      Покончив со своим салатом, Наташа набрала номер Стива:

      – Роджерс, сегодня не вышло. Твой Барнс получил специфический гаджет, о котором я не знала. Но завтра буду готова. Если хочешь, могу вернуться на крышу и дождаться его возвращения.

      – Не надо. Он всё равно пойдёт домой.

      – Приятно знать, что ты в нём уверен. А то я уж подумала, что ты его подозреваешь в походах налево.

      Стив уверенно фыркнул:

      – В этом – точно нет.

      – Класс. С остальным разберёмся. Всё будет хорошо, Стив. Я взялась – я сделаю.

      – Хорошо, Нат, спасибо.

      – Пока не за что.

      Она возвращалась домой, уже зная, что завтра Тони Старк наконец-то от неё отдохнёт. Потревожить предстояло кое-кого другого.


	3. Chapter 3

 

      Раннее утро. Знакомая дверь. Не в первый раз Наташа стучит в неё с очередной проблемой. Замок щёлкает, в распахнутой двери всё тот же силуэт.

      – Привет, – улыбается Романова. – Прости, что вламываюсь, но дело важное.

      В тесной квартирке "творческий" беспорядок. Что ещё нужно одинокому парню, кроме самого факта, что жильё отдельное? Разве что чуть больше внимания этому жилью.

      Наташа улыбнулась в ответ на приглашение присесть. Рассказывать всё она не стала, только объяснила, что ей необходимо проследить за тем, кто умеет исчезать с ночной крыши не хуже Бэтмена.

      Пока обсуждали детали, и Ната разбиралась в работе оборудования, пролетело полдня. Зато апробировать и приноровиться у неё получилось.

      – Тебе ещё нужен прибор ночного видения.

      – Не волнуйся. Такой у меня точно есть, – заверила Романова.

      До наступления часа Икс у Наташи ещё оставалось время. Она поблагодарила за помощь, сложила всё в багажник машины и поехала домой.

      Есть не хотелось. Наташа задумчиво жевала одну виноградину за другой, просматривая на мониторе ноута ситуацию с пробками в Бруклине – вдруг пригодится. Затем выпила чашечку любимого кофе и улыбнулась своему боевому костюму. Сегодня она впервые применит его в комплекте с кое-чем не совсем привычным.

 

\---

 

      Ближе к восьми вечера Наташа на месте. Решила, что выжидательную позицию лучше занять на крыше дома напротив. Наверняка Барнс обыщет свою крышу ещё раз. Но каким бы ловким он ни был, на этот раз Наташа готова. Главное – выждать правильную паузу перед преследованием, не спалиться и не потерять из виду. Второго шанса не будет, но Романова тёртый калач.

      Едва заметная тень на соседнем доме заставила её застыть за выступом стены маленького чердака, почти не дыша. _"Что-то я перестраховываюсь_ , – усмехнулась она уголком рта, – _с такого расстояния дыхание не расслышит даже суперсолдат"_.

      Чёрный силуэт бесшумно проскользнул по всем закоулкам соседней крыши – вокруг выступов вентиляционных каналов, около спутниковых тарелок и солнечных батарей. Затем остановился в тени одной из круглых антенн и задержался там на несколько секунд.

      Сумерки как раз накрыли Большое Яблоко. Улицы внизу ярко подсвечивались фонарями и рекламой, а здесь была тьма кромешная. В приборе усиления остаточного света, да ещё и на расстоянии Наташа видела не очень подробно, но вполне разборчиво. Баки сунул правую руку куда-то в область левого плеча, что-то там включил. Отозвавшееся устройство наверняка тихо зажужжало в ответ, но отсюда было не слышно. Зато видно. Задние пластины стального плечевого сустава на руке Баки приоткрылись, и из-под них выехало плоское устройство. Оно быстро накрыло часть спины между лопаток Барнса и пристегнулось к наплечным ремням. Пластины на стальном плече закрылись, а крышка плоского прибора за спиной приподнялась и выпустила нечто такое, чьи форма и размеры поразительно напоминали одну чертовски знакомую конструкцию. Ту самую, которую Сэм уговаривал поблагодарить за помощь – тогда, на рынке в Лагосе.

 _"У Краснокрылого теперь есть двойник. Извини, Сэм, эксклюзивность накрылась"_ , – подумала Наташа, наблюдая, как Баки Барнс тихо и по-кошачьи ловко разбегается. Через пару секунд прыжок, резко удлинённый миниатюрным дельтапланом с репульсорным движком внутри, перенёс его через улицу на крышу дома, где в тени затаилась Наташа. _"Самое время не дышать"_ , – застыла она, из укрытия провожая глазами Баки, бегущего к противоположному краю крыши для нового прыжка. Как только он оттолкнулся и ушёл в ночное небо, она запустила Краснокрылого. Затем выждала секунд пятнадцать, разбежалась и прыгнула следом.

      Стальные крылья, раскрывшись за её спиной, со свистом разрезали сырой ночной воздух. Наташе показалось, что звук от их взмахов настолько пронзительный, что её не то что Баки – половина Нью-Йорка слышит. Шум ночных улиц, оставшихся далеко внизу, крылья заглушали так уверенно, что Наташа едва не решила отказаться от слежки. Не хватало, чтобы все подряд начали разглядывать небо и заметили отблески света уличных фонарей и блики от рекламы на стальных перьях. _"Ну и конспирация, чёрт подери"_ , – скрипнула зубами Романова.

      Днём, пока она осваивала костюм Сэма, свист тех же крыльев не казался настолько оглушительным. Ната уже прикидывала, куда бы приземлиться, чтобы забросить провальную попытку слежки и получать только данные Краснокрылого, пока это будет возможно, и глянула на монитор слежения. Оказалось, Баки даже не оглядывался. Наверное, Наташа слегка преувеличила шум крыльев и недооценила мощь воя вездесущих полицейских сирен и гул улиц. Баки петлял по крышам домов, всматриваясь вниз, но не вверх и не назад. Хотя, всё-таки пару раз он запрокинул голову. Наташа застыла на крыше дома через один от Барнса, но тот явно искал в небе патрульные вертолёты и вернулся к своему маршруту, убедившись, что они далеко.

      Вскоре Барнс соскочил вниз, в один из переулков. Таких, как этот, в Бруклине не меньше сотни. Судя по уверенной походке, он точно знал, куда идёт. Пройдя шагов двадцать, присел на корточки. Наташа навела прибор ночного видения и обомлела.

      Баки Барнс ласково трепал шею какой-то бездомной собаки, улыбался ей, а она отчаянно махала хвостом и облизывала ему лицо, на что он смешно фыркал и уворачивался. Затем полез по карманам. Из одного достал небольшую бутылку воды, ополоснул миску, стоявшую у его ног, и вылил туда всю воду до капли. Из другого кармана вытащил пакет и скормил собаке всё, что там было. Какая-то возня под ногами Барнса привлекла внимание Наташи. Она присмотрелась и обнаружила четверых щенков, бойко машущих куцыми хвостиками. Для них у Баки было отдельное угощение. Хватило каждому.

      Он ещё раз обнял собаку за шею, кажется, что-то шепнул ей на ухо, наверное, прощался до завтра. Затем включил движок своего мини-дельтаплана и, перепрыгивая с одного выступа стены на другой, быстро взобрался на крышу ближайшего дома.

      Сказать, что Наташа была поражена – ничего не сказать. Если Баки завёл дружбу с бездомной собакой и помогает ей, то какой смысл скрывать это от Стива? Да Роджерс с его врождённым благородством будет первым, кто зааплодирует стоя и кинется следом волонтёрствовать.

      Немного сбитая с толку, Наташа чуть не потеряла Баки из виду. Тем временем, перепрыгнув через пару соседних улиц, Барнс внезапно заскочил на чей-то тёмный балкон на десятом этаже. Наташа еле успела сложить стальные крылья и метнуться за спутниковую тарелку на доме напротив, когда увидела, как Баки прижал к себе спиной какого-то тощего парня и что-то шепчет ему на ухо, зажав ладонью его рот. Ната рискнула включить дистанционную подслушку.

      – Я тебя предупреждал, – злобно шипел Баки, – это не поможет. Ещё раз тронешь эту дрянь – ты не умрёшь, я сам приду и буду рвать тебя на куски. Медленно. Кричать ты не сможешь. Обещаю, так просто сдохнуть не выйдет. Смерть будет повторяться снова и снова. По кругу. Только тронь.

      Пацана лет пятнадцати лихорадило от ужаса, его вытаращенные глаза беззвучно орали _"спасите!"_ Он не видел того, кто за спиной. Не мог произнести ни звука, только невнятно мычал сквозь железную ладонь и дико вращал глазами. Дрожащей рукой он вытащил из-за пазухи несколько таблеток и бросил их в темноту с балкона.

      – Не играй со мной, – жёстко прохрипел Баки, и парня затрясло ещё сильнее. Он с трудом нащупал сбоку от себя под какой-то тряпкой кривую картонную коробку, схватил её и перевернул вверх дном за перила. Вниз дождём посыпались какие-то таблетки, упаковки порошка.

      – Завтра проверю, – прошипел на прощание Баки и оттолкнул пацана так, что тот впечатался головой в угол балконной двери по касательной. Наташа видела – Барнс точно рассчитал удар, чтобы просто вырубить малолетнего идиота, не причинив ему серьёзного вреда. Взял его на руки, отнёс на диван и осторожно уложил. Затем обыскал комнату и нашёл ещё одну похожую коробку, поменьше, тоже набитую всякой дрянью. _"Конченый придурок"_ , – чуть слышно проворчал Баки, гневно глянув на мальчишку в отключке. Ещё раз осмотрел его, едва заметно кивнул и покинул комнату так же – через балкон. Спустившись вниз, высыпал содержимое коробки в мусорный бак.

 _"Вот это номер"_ , – пронеслось в голове Наташи, преследующей Барнса, унёсшегося на другую улицу. Даже не успела разглядеть, что там за возня внизу – Баки молчаливым вихрем налетел на толпу сверху и расшвырял каких-то пьяных дебилов, затащивших в подворотню девчонку – понятно, зачем. Через полминуты они затихли, Наташа насчитала пятерых. Баки даже не глянул ни на одного из них. Девушка, которую он отбил, была без сознания, и Баки быстро перенёс её к ближайшей больнице. Уложил на скамейку и скрылся в ночной тени поодаль, чтобы набрать на телефоне 911 и сообщить, что рядом с клиникой пострадавшая.

      Пока ждал, не сводил с неё глаз. Сколько таких девушек погибло от его металлической руки? Знал только он сам. Когда к скамейке со всех ног помчались дежурные врачи, Баки метнулся в сторону и растворился в темноте.

 

 ---

 

      Барнс уже направлялся домой, Наташа поняла это по маршруту, который он выбрал. Шум и выстрелы заставили его остановиться. Баки недовольно покачал головой и бросился вниз, в самую гущу какой-то разборки. Всё произошло так быстро, что Наташа с досады успела только губу до крови прикусить.

      У неё не было права вмешаться и помочь, чтобы не обнаружить себя – разве что в самом крайнем случае. Не понадобилось. Ночные бандитские группировки Нью-Йорка – не проблема для суперсолдата, даже если народу довольно много и у них огнестрельное оружие. Вопрос был в другом – насколько удастся обойтись без смертей, когда в толпе из восемнадцати человек в тебя палят не меньше двенадцати.

      Баки понимал – это нереально. Когда всё стихло, он оглядел место схватки. Кто-то из лежащих неподвижно уже был мёртв. Трупов было бы больше примерно втрое, если бы он прошёл мимо. И всё равно ему было не по себе. Баки устало осмотрелся и мрачно глянул на монитор телефона, набирая номер.

      – 911, что у вас случилось?

      – Пришлите полицию и скорую на пересечение Мэрин и Шор, – коротко и жёстко произнёс Барнс и тут же сбросил вызов.

      Пришлют, куда денутся. Баки хмуро оглядел разбросанные как попало тела и нехотя, как бы через силу стал карабкаться на крышу ближайшего здания. От его недавней лёгкости не осталось и следа.

      Баки вяло добрался домой, тяжело перепрыгивая расстояния между высотками. Остановился на крыше, отключил свой мини-дельтаплан. Тот покорно вернулся в тайник в левом плече. Баки сел на корточки и уставился вниз, на обычную уличную суету и мерцание реклам никогда не спящего города.

      Он не хотел этого. Не знал, что нарвётся на перестрелку, а пройти мимо просто не смог. И теперь примирить себя со случившимся у него не получалось. Лицо его казалось каменным, а сам он выглядел настолько усталым, что мог бы вырубиться прямо здесь. И свалиться с крыши, так и не проснувшись.

      Не исключено, что ему приходило это в голову. Возможно, он думал об этом прямо в ту минуту. Наверняка ему казалось, что так было бы лучше для всех.

      Наташа знала, почему он всё-таки не сделал этого.

 

 ---

 

      Баки тихо проскальзывает в окно спальни и, осторожно ступая, проходит в ванную. Одежду сбрасывает на пол. Смотрит на неё, сжимая губы в узкую алую полоску. Затем наклоняется, подбирает и как бы через силу забрасывает в стиральную машинку. Её приглушённое жужжание немного успокаивает.

      Баки ступает под горячие струи душа и, закрыв глаза, просто позволяет себе затеряться среди потоков воды, медленно и мягко смывающей с него пыль и грязь ночных улиц. И пятна крови, присохшей на запястьях – живом и металлическом.

      Наверное, он здесь уже долго. Стук в дверь и голос Стива выводят из ступора:

      – Баки, ты как?

      – Я в порядке, – врёт он. Пауза длится не больше пары секунд.

      – Можно к тебе? – спрашивает Стив.

      – Да.

 _Нужно_ , хочется сказать. Но это ни к чему, Стив всё понимает. Он заходит, сразу закрывает дверь, чтобы сберечь тепло для распаренного под душем Баки.

      На его лице Стив читает всё – от _"не спрашивай"_ до _"мне паршиво"_. Стив не говорит ни слова. Снимает единственное, что на нём есть – домашние штаны – и ступает под потоки воды к Баки. Прижимается вплотную сразу всей поверхностью торса, но пока не касается ни живота, ни паха. Вжимает Баки лопатками в запотевшую тёплую стену, обнимает его лицо ладонями и целует. Вода стекает по волосам, ресницам, скулам, губам, прокрадывается в поцелуй. Неважно, что отклика нет, Стив не отступит. Он нужен Баки, он это точно знает.

      Наконец, мягкие губы неуверенно приоткрываются. Стив углубляет поцелуй, вовлекая язык Баки, не спеша заводит его. Тела сближаются теснее. Пальцы перемещаются по мокрым плечам, спускаются по спине к ягодицам, сжимают то плавно, то крепко. Стив чувствует, как две разные руки неторопливо и мягко движутся по его телу, как наливаются возбуждением прижатые друг к другу члены, и тёплая вода помогает им скользить, потираясь друг о друга, как только объятия становятся крепче. От губ оторваться нелегко, но Баки всё ещё напряжён, и Стив знает, как его расслабить. Поцелуи перемещаются на шею, на стальное плечо, Стив опускается на колени, жадно вжимается поцелуем в пах, пальцы мнут упругие половинки задницы. Стив касается языком головки набухшего члена и чувствует, как Баки вздрагивает, откинувшись спиной на стену. Наконец-то у него начинает получаться выкинуть из головы то, что давило, не отпускало, не позволяло переключиться.

      Борясь с улыбкой, Стив плавно и неспешно вылизывает головку члена, медленно вбирает в рот, тянет в себя всё глубже, дальше. Затем выпускает почти целиком, оставляет во рту только головку, чтобы обсосать её, подразнить уздечку языком и снова вобрать в рот поглубже, коснуться лицом мокрых паховых волосков. Стив ритмично двигает ртом по стволу, сосёт, чувствуя потоки тёплой воды на лице, плечах, спине. Вода стекает с паха Баки к губам Стива, немного попадает в рот, течёт по подбородку, щекочет шею. Стив ощущает дрожь в ногах Баки, чувствует беспорядочное движение его живых пальцев у себя на макушке и смотрит наверх. Баки сбивчиво дышит, закрыв глаза, что-то бессвязно шепчет, невольно заглатывая тонкие струйки воды. На его лице всё, что угодно – возбуждение, наслаждение, отрешённость, только не тревога. Стив его расслабил, сбил напряг и теперь тоже может позволить себе забыться. Стив закрывает глаза, поддаётся своим ощущениям, позволяет себе затеряться в них под тёплыми струями воды. Он не прикасается к себе, сейчас есть кое-что поважнее. Стив чуть запрокидывает голову, втягивает щёки, сосёт ритмично, сжимая пальцами ягодицы. Его ведёт всё сильнее, незаметно для себя он наращивает темп, и Баки уже на грани, язык Стиву щекочет нарастающая пульсация в горячем, до предела отяжелевшем члене. Вязкий всплеск на языке заставляет Стива чуть отклониться назад, выпустить ствол наполовину изо рта, чтобы сглотнуть, не задев зубами чувствительную кожу члена. Сперма стекает в глотку вместе с тёплой водой, которая всё льётся бесконечным потоком, просачивается под неплотно сомкнутые губы. Как очищающий дождь, приносит облегчение.

      Стив собирает губами, слизывает остатки солоноватого привкуса с головки и поднимается. Подхватывает обмякшего, еле стоящего на ногах Баки, плотно прижимает к себе левой рукой чуть выше поясницы. Уткнувшись подбородком в плечо, он чувствует, как влажный лоб Баки упирается ему в висок. Правой рукой Стив мягко берёт живую ладонь Баки и обнимает ею свой член. Хватает всего минуты энергичных движений, чтобы сперма полилась на живот и тут же смешалась со струями воды, стекла по ногам и, медленно кружась, ушла в слив.

      Ещё какое-то время парни стоят, расслабленно обнявшись, закрыв глаза. Вода всё ещё течёт по плечам, спинам, ягодицам, скользит по ногам, ласкает, окутывает теплом.

      Из душа они выбираются медленно, не говоря ни слова. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы бросить куда-то промокшие полотенца и дойти до постели. Стив засыпает, уткнувшись в стальное плечо Баки, который вырубается, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Где-то далеко внизу осталась ночная перекличка сирен, клаксонов и рекламных слоганов, а здесь, в квартире парней, можно расслышать только размеренное дыхание.

      Хотя бы до рассвета.


	4. Chapter 4

      Ночной воздух сейчас кажется Наташе особенно холодным. Может, она слишком торопится, и встречный поток усиливает порывы ветра, а может, это из-за только что случившегося.

      Вернувшись домой, она снимает защитные очки, крепления стальных крыльев Сэма и сразу включает CNN. Никаких неожиданностей. Сплошные нервные переклички корреспондентов с места той самой уличной схватки, которую Барнс покинул минут тридцать назад.

      Наташа медленно размешивает сахар в чашке, скептично поглядывая на физиономии трещащих без умолку репортёров. Кое-кому из них не мешало бы прямо сейчас переквалифицироваться в стендап-комики, а кому-то – провериться у психиатра. Среди пары-тройки приемлемых версий одна ахинея звучит нелепее другой. Говорят, что Паркер уже научился обходиться без паутины и лезет во всё подряд, причём не только в Квинсе. Что Бэтмен совершает набеги на Нью-Йорк, и осталось только отследить его машину, чтобы он прекратил мстить Большому Яблоку за масштабность и заносчивость. Даже приплетают Тони Старка и вопят, что он вполне мог научиться летать скрытно и теперь вытворяет на улицах всё, что ему вздумается – мол, миллиардерам закон не писан. Всю эту очевидную бредятину сочно приправляют обилием заштампованных комментариев и корявых домыслов, плетут словесные кружева, за которыми абсурд вуалируется под некое подобие сюжета, не имеющего ничего общего с правдой. Но кому она нужна? Людям подавай поводы для сплетен, они куда заманчивее. С другой стороны, обильный поток бреда, который никто даже не попытался не то что проверить – мало-мальски осмыслить, раздражал.

      Потом всё спишут на издержки прямого эфира – мол, из такой песни слов не выкинешь, погорячился, сорвалось с языка в пылу стремления донести до зрителя срочную информацию. А может, у новостных каналов хроническая болезнь пустозвонства, переходящая в острую стадию в момент репортажей по горячим следам?

      В воздухе почти осязаемо зависло презрение к жалким попыткам заполнить пробелы в фактах грудой маразма, топорно замаскированного под журналистскую напористость и нестандартное мышление. Она не станет звонить Стиву. Роджерс сам примчится обо всём расспросить. Хотя сегодняшняя ночь наверняка будет для него особенно длинной.

      Он не заявится раньше завтрашнего обеда – это как раз такое время, когда Барнс отлучается ненадолго. Похоже, днём он сбегает просто покормить собаку, так что с утра будет возможность разыскать ещё кое-какую информацию. Наташа улыбается уголком рта – Старк завтра точно ляпнет, что Романова его преследует. Ерунда, главное – получить нужные данные через Пятницу.

 

\---

 

       Когда Баки начал исчезать из дома, Стив решил для себя, что ожидание – это тест на выдержку, пусть всего лишь перед самим собой, и сознательно стал создавать иллюзию нормального поведения. Стив – человек действия, и долгая пауза для него – реальная пытка, так что заполнял, как мог.

      Он то проверял на прочность тренажёры, то садился к ноутбуку, включал CNN или читал последние новости, почти не понимая, о чём там. Открывал почту и пытался адекватно отвечать на письма. Обсуждал что-то по телефону то с Наташей, то с Сэмом, то с Вижном, изо всех сил стараясь казаться нормальным, и знал, что не получается.

      Больше всего вышибал из колеи вопрос: _"Стив, ты в порядке?"_   Он чувствовал подступающий внутренний мегатонный взрыв, его сердце беззвучно, с надрывом орало: _"Какое, мать твою, в порядке может быть, если Баки хрен знает где и во что влез, я а сижу тут с тупым телефоном в руках и несу всякий бред вместо того, чтобы прикрывать его?!"_   Но вслух выдавливал из себя только:

      – Я в норме.

      Стив знал, что чёртов голос сдаст его с потрохами, как бы он ни старался, но иначе не мог. Он не был готов к расспросам, у него самого внутри зависал километровый список вопросов к Баки, а тот всё отмалчивался и продолжал куда-то исчезать, оставляя Роджерса упиваться адреналином, не находящим выхода.

\---

 

       На этот раз Наташе не повезло – Старка не было не только в башне, его не было в Штатах. Улетел в Ванкувер по делам бизнеса. Пятница, естественно, при нём.

      Романова нахмурилась. Вернётся он, куда денется, вот только в деле Барнса время было дорого. Наташа недовольно оглядела огромный двухъярусный зал, служивший гостиной в башне Старка. Высший пилотаж высокотехнологичного минимализма в стиле хай-тек, только сегодня толку от этого не больше, чем от её домашнего ноута. Поразмыслив с минуту, Наташа одолжила у дежурного персонала башни Старка небольшой вертолёт и умчалась на нём к загородной базе Мстителей.

      Вижна долго искать не пришлось – он крутился около Ванды, усердно стараясь запомнить до мельчайших подробностей, как правильно приготовить паприкаш с курицей, чтобы порадовать свою подругу. Отсутствие вкусовых ощущений мешало ему освоиться в поварском искусстве, так что каждую щепотку он придирчиво взвешивал на электронных весах.

      – Доброе утро, – почти хором ответили они оба на приветствие Наташи.

      – Что-то изменилось? До твоей контрольной проверки вроде бы ещё два дня, – напомнила Ванда.

      – Ничего особенного, просто нужна кое-какая помощь Вижна. Конфиденциально, – улыбнулась Наташа, заметив, что Ванда слегка напряглась.

      Было бы с чего. Вижн на своей подопечной просто помешан – как ни странно для андроида – особенно после событий в Берлинском аэропорту. Да и вообще, искусственные интеллекты как-то не в Наташином вкусе.

      Выслушав просьбу, Вижн слегка замялся:

      – Я не вполне уверен, что это корректно – запрашивать такую информацию.

      – Мне не нужны имена, – заверила Наташа, стараясь не раскалять ситуацию. Проблемы с Соковийскими соглашениями актуальность не теряют, разве что давление поутихло, но рисковать, наглея в подобных просьбах, нельзя. – Мне нужны только возраст, характер травм и время поступления в клинику. И только те, что по анонимным звонкам за последние два месяца. Это для внутреннего пользования. Никакой огласки, гарантирую.

      – Тогда я согласен.

 _"_ _Его улыбка всегда одинаковая. Может, Старку поработать над деталями мимики?"_ – подумала Наташа.

      Через пятнадцать минут, вежливо отказавшись от приглашения на обед, она покидала базу с внушительным свёртком распечатки. Предстояло ещё отфильтровать то, что из добытых сведений наименее вероятно связано с Барнсом, и только потом резюмировать.

 

 ---  

 

 

      Сидящий напротив Наташи Стив выглядел напряжённым и подавленным. Он видел по глазам, что Романова не рассказывает и десятой доли случившегося, но ведь сам просил – никаких подробностей. Ему не по себе – это мягко говоря.

      Выслушав сжатые, до предела сухие итоги её слежки, туманно облачённые в общие фразы, Стив не решается расспрашивать дальше, так как упрямо верит, что рассказывать в деталях – привилегия Баки. Стив растерян и не знает, что делать – рискнуть и выяснить больше или всё-таки ждать признаний Баки.

      Неизвестно, когда тот решится. Не ясно, о чём он будет рассказывать и станет ли скрывать от Стива самое неприятное. Постарается уберечь его от циничной правды или выложит всё, как на духу – кто знает. Наташа может раскрыть всё, что ей уже известно, прямо сейчас, а выяснила она, судя по всему, немало. Если Стив на это пойдёт, то Баки его уже не шокирует, что бы он потом ни рассказал. Роджерс готов за него бороться при любом раскладе, но скрыть от Баки, что он уже в курсе, не сможет, и тогда будет ещё хуже. Доверие Баки настолько же хрупкое, насколько и бесценное, а недавняя вылазка Стива уже успела это доверие пошатнуть.

      Нет, риск в данном случае не оправдан. Хотя, конечно, возможны варианты, и худшие из них Стив изо всех сил гонит из своей головы, понимая, что они всё равно вернутся и будут сверлить мозг по ночам. Нет, круглосуточно.

      Он ещё раз медленно прокручивает в голове то, что сказала Наташа: _"С отлучками Барнса всё непросто. Есть плюсы, есть минусы. И кровь на нём реальная. Не его"._ Собственно, ничего нового. Стив так и предполагал. Неприятно долбила изнутри мысль, что после всех стараний Наташи Стив знает сейчас практически то же самое, что знал и до её слежки. Просто теперь он уверен в своих догадках, и от этого не легче – наоборот.

      Наташа смотрит напряжённо, но внезапно до Стива доходит: он не видит в её глазах то, что видеть бы **_не хотел_** – сочувствие. Пока не знает, как это возможно, если Наташа точно установила, что на руках Баки есть чужая кровь. Ведь если дело обстоит так, тогда Баки – уже не Зимний Солдат, а именно Баки Барнс – несмотря на все усилия психиатров, работающих с ним уже пару месяцев, погружается в проблемы ещё дальше. При этом страдают люди. Возможно, умирают. И как только будет установлено, что кое-кто из погибших на ночных улицах Нью-Йорка – его рук дело, Баки Барнсом займётся прокуратура, и Стив будет уже не вправе ему помочь. Тогда почему, чёрт подери, в глазах Наташи нет сожаления? Сострадания несчастному Стиву, которого ждёт ещё одна разлука с Баки, причём уже без шансов вытащить его из капкана судебной системы? Кажется, капитанский мозг сейчас вскипит и сбежит к чертям, как молоко из кастрюли.

      – Не надумал? – переспрашивает Наташа.

      Стиснув зубы, Стив отрицательно качает головой. Ничего не поделаешь, придётся потерпеть. Он не отнимет у Баки шанс всё рассказать.

      – Ещё один раз сможешь понаблюдать за ним, Нат? Вдруг заметишь ещё что-нибудь важное. Или... ну, не знаю, – он запинается на секунду, но всё-таки выдаёт: – _прикроешь_ его.

      И смотрит исподлобья. Вроде бы не вправе просить об этом, но не смог иначе. Наташа отвечает внимательным взглядом и понимающе кивает. Но предупреждает:

      – Только не сегодня. Вечером улетаю на базу Мстителей – контрольная проверка. Пробуду там, скорее всего, до завтрашней ночи, так что сам понимаешь. Послезавтра я свободна.

      – Я понял, – Стив попытался изобразить улыбку. – Буду ждать. И спасибо за всё.

      Наташа постаралась подбодрить его:

      – Держись, кэп. Может, пока меня не будет, он тебе уже всё расскажет.

      Стив скорчил кислую мину, справиться с которой не мог, а вслух сказал:

      – Рискну предположить, что ситуация только усложнится.

      – Не исключено, – уклончиво ответила Наташа.

      Стив поймал себя на мысли, что мозг его плавно превращается в слоёное желе от бесконечной неопределённости и предвкушения проблем, которые Баки – по своей воле или вопреки ей – копит, чтобы потом задыхаться под их тяжестью в одиночку. И Стива в них не пускает не потому, что не доверяет. Баки сознательно или рефлекторно продолжает защищать его. Зря. Стив бы помог, но Баки не хочет принимать помощь. Рискует отношениями и раскрывается без остатка во всём, кроме этой своей чёртовой тайны.

      Может, поставил себе какую-то цель, и хочет взять эту планку сам – единственная причина, которую видит Стив. О недоверии речь не идёт – Роджерс знает, это не их с Баки случай. Его нельзя подгонять, нельзя давить, на какой нестерпимо долгий срок он ни откладывал бы свои признания. Ресурсы капитанского терпения практически исчерпаны, а Баки пока молчит.

      Единственный, кто хоть как-то осведомлён теперь – Наташа. Даже она сейчас знает больше, чем Стив, ближе которого у Баки нет и не будет. Стив не знает, что сейчас для него тяжелее – ждать, оставаясь не в курсе дел Баки, или осознавать, что кто-то знает об этом больше, чем сам Стив.

      Он залпом опрокидывает в себя чашку кофе, приготовленного в новой кофе-машине. Не чувствует вкуса, который наверняка неплох, просто допивает из уважения к Наташиному гостеприимству и терпению. Как сквозь туман, он смутно соображает, что пора.

      Прощается, выходит из квартиры, спускается по бесконечным ступеням к своему байку и на автопилоте катит в Бруклин. Голову распирает от мыслей, и он пропускает нужный поворот, из-за чего приходится объехать три лишних квартала, но ничего поделать с собой не может.

 

\---   

 

 

      Повернув ключ в замке входной двери, Стив почему-то отчётливо ощущает – Баки дома. Он понятия не имеет, почему так подумал, просто уверен. Так и есть. Значит, отлучался ненадолго.

      – О, Стив, ты вернулся, – Баки жуёт яблоко, улыбаясь, и его яркие губы блестят от следов сока. – По делам уходил?

      – К Наташе заезжал, – честно отвечает Роджерс, понимая, что пялится на эти губы, как идиот.

      Баки кивает, не вдаваясь в расспросы:

      – А я продукты принёс.

      В его глазах – небесно-чистый свет, они лучатся, искрят, и Стива накрывает новым наваждением, перебивающим недавнее, тревожное. Он не может удержаться от ответной неуклюжей улыбки.

      Всё так просто у них и так сложно. Вот он, Баки, весь как на ладони – улыбается, целует в висок, обхватив стальной рукой за шею, от него пахнет яблоком, пылью и немного уличным дымом. Плюхнувшись на табуретку, Баки не сводит глаз со Стива, пока тот тщательно моет руки – старая привычка.

      Взгляд Баки такой открытый, откровенный. Призывный – да, я тоже об этом думаю, Стив. Мы можем прямо сейчас. Чего ждать?

      Спонтанность – не его конёк, и Роджерс пытается отвлечься на возню с приготовлением обеда из мясного рулета с грибами, булок с чаем и фруктов, которые спешит нарезать, и получается коряво, потому что мысли Стива витают в других сферах, и руки дрожат от предвкушения. У Баки на лице отражение чувств Стива, только с налётом озорства, что редко бывает. Не то чтобы те два доктора, назначенных Военным Ведомством США, плохо влияют на Баки. Они помогают искать состыковки в разрозненных обрывках воспоминаний и собирать из них, как из паззлов, картины прошлого, искать ответы на собственные и чужие вопросы, переосмысливать многое. Значимость их работы несомненна, только радости она не приносит. Но сегодня был свободный день, и не в первый раз Стив замечает, как это расслабляет Баки, помогает переключиться.

      Каждая его улыбка – на вес золота, особенно такая, как сейчас. Баки смотрит с таким неприкрытым желанием затащить Стива в кровать, что капитанские пальцы окончательно слабеют, и промокший от фруктового сока ножик вываливается из руки, со звоном падает на пол. Роджерс шипит с досады, вытирая салфеткой руку, виновато смотрит на Баки, а тот уже поднимает нож, бросает его в раковину, хватает Стива за планку рубашки и тянет за собой, отступая спиной к спальне. На пороге замедляет шаг, останавливается. Глядя глаза в глаза, медленно облизывает губы, нарочно дразня до дрожи. Притягивает Стива невыносимо близко, замирает в полудюйме от его лица. Дыханием проскальзывает по искусанным то ли от смущения, то ли от волнения губам Стива. Наконец, целует – жадно и медленно, собственнически, не сходя с места. Стив впитывает тепло поцелуя, мягко впивается пальцами в предплечья разных рук, сжимает, изо всех сил стараясь не перехватывать инициативу – пусть Баки насладится ею, раз уж его так повело.

      Стив позволяет ему оттолкнуть себя в комнату, заставить отступать, опрокинуть спиной на кровать. Баки наваливается сверху и целует так, будто они не виделись месяц. Жар разгорается в паху, ощущая давление веса Баки, разливается предвкушением по телу.

      Пусть Баки делает сам всё, что захочет. Стив готов расплавиться в его руках, если уж сегодня Баки вздумалось вести. Непослушные пуговицы плохо расстёгиваются, но за попытку помочь Стив получает по рукам и решает не лезть. Закрыв глаза, он расслабленно закидывает руки за голову и сразу чувствует короткий поцелуй в губы. Он всё понял правильно. Баки сам стаскивает с него одежду, и Стив коротко морщится, невольно вздрагивая, когда резинка трусов жёстко проходится по напрягшемуся члену. Уже ощутимо повело, голову пропитывает приятный лёгкий дурман, сквозь который Стив пытается запомнить, что лучше избегать одежды с кучей пуговиц. Не уверен, что запомнит, но вдруг... А пока Баки разделывается с застёжками, Стив терпеливо ждёт, ощущая, как пальцы – металлические и живые – по-хозяйски шарят по его телу, и между горячей и прохладной руками и кожей Стива остаётся всё меньше ткани.

      Соприкосновение обнажённой кожи торсов, животов, паха обжигает остротой, заставляет вздрогнуть, подстёгивает желание, кожу чуть покалывает от тесноты, с которой Баки, вжавшись пахом в Стива между его разведённых ног, двигается, задавая ритм. Их налитые члены плотно прижаты, трутся друг о друга между животами, и от этой откровенной и жёсткой ласки мутит так, что лицо Баки плывёт перед глазами, но оторвать взгляд от огромных чёрных зрачков Стив не смеет. Как заворожённый, он растворяется, вязнет в этой тьме, в тянущем низ живота возбуждении, повторяющем глубокий ритм пульса.

      Стив наслаждается своим расслаблением, он открыт и уязвим сейчас, как никогда – и пусть. Сегодня он полагается на Баки. Тот чуть придерживает улыбку, замедляет ритм. Движения становятся длиннее и плавнее. Он хочет прочувствовать сам и позволить Стиву ощутить каждый миллиметр трения их членов друг о друга, запомнить, как меняется лицо Стива, позволяющего себе расслабленно наслаждаться. Баки чуть улыбается румянцу на щеках Стива – этот огромный мускулистый шкаф до сих пор смущается! Баки склоняется к его губам, уводит в плен своего поцелуя, углубляет, забирая Стива без остатка себе.

      Пальцы живой руки Баки протискиваются между животами, обхватывают головки обоих членов, теснее сжимая их, дразня мелкими сильными движениями, смешивая сочащуюся смазку. Стив ощущает ритм пульса в голове, как барабанную дробь, предвестника взрыва. Жар нарастает, подстёгивая желание, горячая кровь несётся по сосудам жёсткими упрямыми толчками, которые чувствуются сразу везде – в голове, в груди, в руках, в паху, в обоих членах. Всё смешивается в сплошную круговерть, разгоняется до предела и резко накрывает непроглядной пеленой, разорванной вспышкой бесчисленных ослепляющих искр перед глазами. Тёплое семя растекается между животов, неторопливо смешиваясь, запутывая волоски в паху.

      Баки обессилено падает на грудь Стива, уткнувшись ему в шею, закрывает глаза. Кажется, комната медленно вращается вокруг них, сорвавшись со своего привычного места.

      С Баки всегда вот так – будто в другом измерении, нереальном, безумном. Лучшем из возможных.

      Размякшие, разморенные, они затихают, мягко прижавшись друг к другу, как два сытых кота, объевшихся сметаны. Стив не замечает, как отключается – измученный напрягом, издёргавшим его за последнее время, он уже давно так не расслаблялся с Баки, чья голова забита невесть чем.

      Когда Стив открывает глаза, он один. Баки нет, без него в квартире пусто и холодно, и резервы капитанского тела не спасают – это не физиологический озноб. Это адская нехватка Баки рядом.

 

\---

 

       Стив пытается держаться и не накручивать себя. Ополаскивается в душе, обтирается насухо до красноты, натягивает майку и треники. Мучает с полчаса несчастную штангу, гриф которой едва не завязывает узлом. Затем решает заняться домашними делами – неплохой способ убить время. По крайней мере, с пользой. Вооружившись пылесосом, средствами для чистки, ведром воды и тряпкой, Стив Роджерс скрупулёзно надраивает до блеска все без разбора поверхности в доме под сплошной гул новостных телеканалов. В голову приходит нелепая мысль, что попадись ему сейчас Ник Фьюри, надраил бы его лысину с таким усердием, что туда можно было бы смотреться, как в зеркало.

      Ему совсем не смешно.

      Проходит четыре часа с момента ухода Баки. Пять. Пять с половиной. Уборка давно закончена, гири отжаты по завышенной норме, три партии в шахматы с треском проиграны ноуту. Снова на очередном телеканале обсуждают события сегодняшней перестрелки между Рокэвэй и Рэмсен, и Стив в тысячный раз отчаянно пытается внушить себе, что с опозданием Баки, который должен был вернуться часа полтора назад, это не связано. В тысячный раз он не убедителен.

      Он смотрит на чёрный монитор смартфона, как будто ждёт, что тот заговорит сам. Обещал не беспокоить Баки звонками, доверять. Ничего, лучше ссора, чем молчаливая пустота. Только бы знать, что он цел... _жив_.

      Экран вспыхивает от нажатия кнопки, и Стив уже готов набирать номер, как замечает единичку у иконки сообщений. _"Стив, я немного задержусь, нужно кое-что починить. Ничего особенного. Перезвоню утром"_. Это короткое сообщение действует на Стива, как разряд электрошока.

      Он до предела зол на Баки за то, что тот снова бережёт его и не договаривает. Он благодарен Баки за то, что не смолчал и хотя бы написал ему. Понятно же, не позвонил только потому, что по голосу Стив быстро понял бы – всё плохо. А ещё злит, что Баки нашёл помощь где-то, а не пришёл к своему Стиву.

      Стоп. Он написал: _"нужно кое-что починить"_. Если Стив правильно понял, то найти Баки он может сейчас в совершенно определённом месте.

      Он едва не выбегает на улицу в чём попало – повезло, что ключ стопорится в замке, и Стив невольно засекает краем глаза на себе домашние штаны. Приходится вернуться в квартиру и наспех переодеться, чтобы не распугать народ.

      Стив мчится, как ошпаренный, сворачивая как попало на пустые велосипедные дорожки, и едва вписывается в них на байке, то и дело поджимая локти и безбожно вертя руль, чтобы не задеть какой-нибудь столб. У входа в высотку Старка чуть ли не впервые мысленно благодарит себя за то, что когда-то не отказался от эксклюзивного ключа. Вбегает в полутёмный вестибюль и неожиданно для самого себя решает подняться на лифте. Почему-то вспомнилось, что так будет быстрее.

      Лифт взлетает над ночным Манхеттеном, сияющим, как россыпь искр по чёрному полотну, и уносит Стива на верхний ярус. Когда двери разъезжаются в стороны, до Роджерса доходит, что он ошибся этажом – лаборатория, где Тони отлаживал Барнсу новую руку, ниже на несколько уровней. Наконец, он вбегает в освещённый дальний блок.

      На пару секунд замирают все трое – Тони с инструментом в руках и специальной оптикой на одном глазу, Баки с полуоткрытыми пластинами бионической руки и Роджерс, увидевший то, что и предполагал, и всё равно ошарашенный. Он даже толком не мог бы сказать, чем именно.

      – Стив... – приглушённо произносит Баки, устало моргая, – что ты здесь делаешь?

      – Кэп! – хмыкает Старк. – Ну, привет. Знаешь, с твоим Барнсом не соскучишься.

      Стив не сразу обретает дар речи, только машинально кивает. С минуту он просто таращится на Баки. Тот явно не в порядке, и дело не только в бионике. На его шее косая свежая рана, оттенённая йодом, – явно след от ножа. И ссадина на скуле. А ещё на пальцах правой руки сбиты костяшки и на живом плече видны концы полос пластыря, который явно закрепляет повязку на ране где-то в области правой лопатки.

      – Тони, – наконец прорезается голос Стива, который не сводит глаз с Баки, – спасибо.

      – Похоже, придётся выделить твоему бойфренду отдельный штат персонала для техобслуживания, – замечает Старк. – Не то чтобы он вытащил меня из кровати в такое детское время, но я планировал расслабиться, а вместо этого ковыряюсь в микросхемах.

      Похоже, это его не злит. Тони в благодушном настроении, видимо, Баки удачно подвернулся заскучавшему техническому гению, не нашедшему в этот раз себе развлечение поинтереснее.

      Судя по обработанным повреждениям на теле Баки, Старк вызывал к нему своего личного врача, а происхождение ран его интересовало мало. В отличие от Роджерса.

      Стив подходит поближе, приседает перед креслом около правой руки, чтобы не мешать Тони, и чуть слышно спрашивает, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть тревогу, некстати смахивающую то ли на злость, то ли на ревность:      

      – Баки, что с тобой творится? Ты понимаешь, что я с ума схожу?

      Баки виновато косится на него и отвечает ещё тише:

      – Прости. Я надеялся, ты подождёшь меня дома. Поговорим потом, ладно?

      Прикусив губу, Стив кивает, поднимается и на секунду сжимает его живые пальцы в своих. На его лице можно прочитать: _"я так тебя люблю, сволочь ты бесстыжая"_. Он не верит, что Баки расскажет ему что-то именно сегодня. Неважно. Он не станет настаивать – Баки досталось, ему необходим отдых. Зато есть шанс уговорить его пробыть дома хотя бы сутки. Если получится, конечно. Барнс непробиваемый, если что-то втемяшил себе в голову.

      Наконец, Тони объявляет:

      – Готово. Ну что, Роджерс, останетесь здесь до утра? Или покатите домой?

      – Спасибо, Тони, за всё. Мы лучше домой поедем, – Стив изо всех сил старается придать корявой улыбке оттенок благодарности, но не уверен, что вышло. – Я сейчас вызову такси.

      Мотоцикл преданно ждёт внизу, но везти сейчас Баки на нём – не вариант.

      – Ну вот ещё. Вас отвезут, – безапелляционно заявляет Старк, не давая Стиву вклиниться с возражениями. – Пятница, кто на дежурстве? Пусть проверят и запустят вертолёт.

      Он оборачивается к Роджерсу и перебивает его, не давая вставить ни слова:

      – Так, Кэп, не мешай мне чувствовать себя миллиардером, тем более в собственной башне! Сейчас без пробок доберётесь, будете дома минут через семь. А мотоцикл тебе пригонят утром.

      Баки всю дорогу устало пялится то себе под ноги, то в окно вертолёта, не решаясь взглянуть на Стива, а тот не сводит с него глаз, но с расспросами не лезет. Они действительно добираются так быстро, что Стив даже не успевает толком продумать, что делать с Баки дальше.

      Когда они наконец входят в квартиру, Стив отмечает про себя, что сейчас разговора не будет. Вид у Баки такой, будто его прокрутили в бетономешалке. Стив поначалу даже пытается уложить его одного, в другой комнате, чтобы Баки отоспался, но тот упрямо сворачивает в их общую спальню и валится на любимую широкую кровать. Пусть, Стив вполне согласен лечь отдельно, но Баки зовёт его, а затем впивается стальными пальцами в руку, не отпускает. Так и лежит, закрыв глаза.

      – Что же ты делаешь с собой, Баки, – тихо произносит Роджерс. Это уже почти риторика. Ответа Стив не ждёт, по крайней мере, до утра.

      Осторожно укладывается рядом, и Баки тут же льнёт к нему всем телом, не открывая глаза. Стив косится на повязку, налепленную на правую лопатку Баки, и думает, что за ранение там может быть – не огнестрел ли? Небольшое багровое пятно проступает сквозь слои марли, но на кровотечение не похоже. Засыпая, Стив ловит себя на мысли, что нужно быть осторожнее и не задеть во сне эту повязку.

   

 --- 

 

  

      Утром Стив обнаружил на простынях крупные пятна крови. Значит, повязка всё-таки отлепилась, хоть и не полностью. До кровотечения не дошло, но рану Стив рассмотрел.

      Всё-таки пуля. Её изъяли, и видно, что пришлось дополнительно подрезать рану в длину и глубину. Теперь Роджерс злился на Старка ещё и за то, что тот промолчал. С другой стороны, теперь у Стива была мощная улика против молчания Баки.

      Усадив его на высокий табурет в кухне спиной к окну, чтобы обработать рану заново, Стив еле сдерживался, чтобы не шипеть от злости:

      – Баки, это уже предел. Ты должен всё рассказать.

      Тот молчал. В глянцевой стене холодильника его отражение морщилось, пока Стив ковырялся в ране стерильной салфеткой, чтобы привести её в порядок. Когда поверх свежей повязки легли новые полосы лейкопластыря, и Стив стал выравнивать их ладонями, Баки наконец подал голос:

      – Хорошо. Только давай завтра, ладно? Пойдёшь со мной и всё увидишь сам.

      Стив обомлел на пару секунд. Кажется, капитанское сердце пропустило пару ударов. Хорошо, что Баки не видел, как у Роджерса отвисла челюсть.

      – Серьёзно? – на всякий случай переспросил Стив, как только вернулся дар речи. Баки кивнул, не оборачиваясь. – Значит, завтра. Ладно. Сегодня отдыхай.

      На пробежку Стив ушёл один – впервые за долгое время. В последний раз он бегал один, когда Баки держали в следственном изоляторе Министерства Обороны США.

      Ему остро не хватало бодрого мягкого бега Баки рядом, отблесков его металлического плеча, но настроение было приподнятым. Во-первых, рана Баки оказалась не опасной, просто нужна пауза, чтобы всё затянулось, и кровь больше не шла. Во-вторых, из-за вынужденного перерыва Баки не сможет рвануть невесть куда, значит, сегодня он в безопасности. А завтра Стив идёт с ним, и Баки будет защищён, и все эти загадки наконец-то прекратятся.

      Его пробежку оборвал звонок от Тони:

      – Ну, Кэп, как там твой Джеймс Бонд поживает? Бионика в норме?

      С какой стати Старк вдруг использовал не привычное уже "бойфренд", а настоящее имя Баки Барнса, да ещё вкупе с какой-то непонятной фамилией?

      – Ну же, Кэп! – поддел его Старк. – Агент 007 и всё такое. Или ты ещё не в курсе, ископаемое?

      – Извини, слишком много всего нового свалилось вперемешку с боями насмерть, – улыбнулся Стив. – Да, видел пару фильмов. Насчёт бионики точно не скажу, пока не вникал, но вроде проблем не заметил. У Баки сейчас и правая рука не очень, сам понимаешь.

      – Ещё бы. Если что, наберёшь меня, просканируем бионику. Только не сегодня, я в отъезде. Буду завтра.

      – Конечно, – кивнул Стив. – Спасибо ещё раз.

      – Приглядывай за ним, он у тебя со странностями.

      – Знаю.

      Закончив разговор, Стив только теперь заметил, что влип. Бруклинский Проспект-парк в такое время кишит народом, и Роджерса успели обступить так, что вырваться можно было, только использовав приёмы рукопашного боя, которые против гражданских применять было не с руки. Пришлось улыбаться в камеру и раздавать автографы, на чём Стив потерял почти полчаса.

      Вырвавшись из окружения, он помчался домой со всей скоростью, с какой только мог – нехорошее предчувствие почему-то скребло душу похлеще голодной кошки. Влетев в квартиру, Стив понял, что опоздал.

      Баки не было дома. На столе в кухне Роджерс нашёл записку:

 __"_ _ __Стив.__   

  _Прости, но паузу взять не могу. Завтра всё объясню._

_Б.Б."._


	5. Chapter 5

       

        У Стива  земля ушла из-под ног. Записка мелко вздрагивала в руках, буквы смешивались в сплошную замкнутую цепочку, и смысл написанного бродил по строкам, спотыкаясь и путаясь.

        Сейчас день и вроде бы беспокоиться не о чем, но ясно же, что Баки нарочно поймал момент и ушёл, пока Стива не было. Он не вернётся до самой ночи, иначе Стив либо пойдёт с ним, либо – что более вероятно – никуда его раненого не отпустит.

        Теперь Баки из-за проблем, которые схлопотал вчера, скован в движениях и более уязвим. Не настолько, как тогда, когда Старк отстрелил ему бионическую руку, но всё-таки. Попытаться его разыскать? Это вряд ли. Баки в курсе упрямства Стива, да и сам тот ещё упёртый баран. Наверняка будет где-то шифроваться до ночи, а в темноте его не удастся найти даже с капитанским продвинутым зрением – вся эта мельтешащая уличная иллюминация запросто спрячет от него Баки. И специальные сканеры не помогут – они полезны, когда знаешь, откуда начинать. Но сидеть дома и метаться, как тигр по клетке, Стив не сможет.

        Если бы Баки обратился к кому-нибудь с просьбой перекантоваться, куда бы он мог пойти? Наташи нет в городе, Старка тоже. Оставался один вариант.

        Попытка – не пытка. Роджерс рванул вниз, перепрыгивая лестничные пролёты. Мотоцикл уже дожидался его у входа в дом. Стив на всех парах помчался по улицам, забыв, что можно было позвонить.

        Знакомая дверь испуганно затряслась от стука капитанским кулаком, и Стив отдёрнул руку – недолго и стекло выбить. Нервы уже ни к чёрту.

        Вытянувшееся лицо Уилсона подсказало Роджерсу, что вид у него стрёмный. Ну, ничего нового.

        – Стив? Вот так сюрприз. Ты чего такой? Случилось что? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, втащил Роджерса за рукав к себе в дом.

        – Привет, – выдохнул тот и плюхнулся на предложенный стул. – Извини, я просто немного на взводе. Баки вчера умудрился во что-то вляпаться.

        – В смысле?

        – Ночью нарвался на какую-то разборку. Пулю поймал. Подробностей не знаю, молчит.

        Сэм присвистнул. Стив махнул рукой, мол, ничего страшного:

        – Рана не опасная, и крови потерял совсем немного, но рука ещё пока не в порядке. И металлическую руку тоже повредил. Старк вроде отладил, а сегодня позвонил и попросил проверить её.

        – И?

        – Не проверил. Баки опять куда-то рванул, пока я отлучился.

        Сэм улыбнулся и поставил перед Стивом стакан апельсинового сока:

        – А ты звонить ему не пробовал?

        – Не смешно, Сэм, – недовольно скривился Роджерс. – Звонил, конечно. Недоступен.

        Он хмуро глянул на стакан, машинально взял его и отхлебнул сок. Сэм перестал улыбаться.

        – Здесь его не было. Ната заходила, но Барнса я не видел с тех пор, как вы с ним... – Уилсон на секунду запнулся, смутившись, – стали бегать _только вдвоём_.

        – Наш темп тебе не подходит, – виновато усмехнулся Стив и развёл руками. – Извини.

        Сэм кивнул, потом подумал и спросил:

        – А если попробовать его отследить с помощью той виртуальной ассистентки Старка, как её?

        – Пятница. Да, я бы попробовал, но Старк в отъезде. С его костюмом можно хоть каждый день на сотню миль улетать и к ужину возвращаться.

        Сэм нахмурился: – Слушай, Стив, не накручивай себя. В конце концов, Барнс – суперсолдат, и если даже он не совсем в порядке, то днём в Нью-Йорке ничего с ним не случится.

        – Само собой, но он не вернётся до ночи. И, скорее всего, опять полезет на рожон. И учти, я даже не знаю, где, зачем и когда именно.

        Сэм скрипнул зубами:

        – Да уж, проблема. Слушай, а не мог Барнс вернуться, пока ты здесь?

        – В принципе, мог, но вряд ли, – Стив поднялся. Не зная, куда деть руки, сунул их в карманы. – Чёрная полоса какая-то, одно к одному. И угораздило же его...

        – Стив, да брось, найдётся он. Когда появится, позвони, ладно? – подбодрил Сэм.

        Роджерс кисло улыбнулся, кивнул и побрёл на выход.

        Ничего не оставалось, кроме как покатить домой. По пути он зачем-то свернул к Бруклинскому мосту, остановился в тени его ближайшей башни и заглушил двигатель. Смотрел на бесконечные потоки машин и людей, движущиеся по мосту, пытаясь уложить в голове, что Баки найдётся только тогда, когда позволит себя найти.

        До сих пор Стиву удавалось справляться с собой и отпускать его. Потому что Баки был цел. Он явно встревал в какие-то переделки, но сам не получал повреждений, по крайней мере таких, которые напрягали бы. А сегодня Роджерс допустил ошибку, поверив в то, что Баки не сунется никуда, пока не восстановится. Непростительная глупость.

        Стив завёл движок и поехал домой, так и не поняв, почему его потянуло к мосту. Только через неделю он узнает, что Баки был совсем рядом и видел его, но не позволил обнаружить себя. Знал, что Стив уговорит вернуться домой, утянет, не отпустит. Этого даже хотелось. Если честно – очень. Но именно тогда Баки не мог позволить себе слабину.

 

\---

 

         Рана в области лопатки больше раздражала Баки своим нытьём, чем изматывала. И ещё мешала двигаться. Он чувствовал, что повязка промокла от проступившей крови и вот-вот отклеится, но достать до раны не мог. Подтекающая кровь неприятно щекотала спину, приклеивала футболку и грозилась расползтись пятном по куртке.

        Идти в какую-нибудь больницу и просить обработать рану ему не светило. К Старку он не пошёл. Тот ещё вчера проболтался, что уезжает, пока ковырялся в бионической руке. Она была в целом в норме, но одной микросхемы не оказалось у Старка под рукой, и ему пришлось припаять что-то вроде альтернативы, которая не вполне гармонировала с остальными – не тянула уровень, из-за чего бионическая рука стопорилась, ограничивая размах и силу движений. Старк пообещал, что всё восстановит, если этот вариант не подойдёт, но заменит микросхему только завтра. А сегодня Баки позарез нужно оказаться в определённое время в определённом месте.

        Прости, Роджерс, но оставаться дома – не вариант.

        Любимая беспородная псина снова встретила Баки как родного. Он случайно наткнулся на неё недели три назад, мотаясь по улицам, а точнее, примчался на её скулёж, больше похожий на плач. Собака запуталась задней лапой в решётчатой ограде и звала на помощь. Ей повезло. Баки даже пришла в голову шальная мысль тащить её домой, но пришлось отложить затею – у псины оказался выводок новорожденных щенят в какой-то дыре под домом, куда получилось только руку засунуть, но достать щенков не удалось, зато Баки расслышал их писк. Он обработал собачью рану и вернул хромую мамашу слепым ещё крохам, а потом стал дважды в день навещать её. Кормил, лечил и всё сильнее привязывался.

        А однажды Габи – так назвал её Баки – принесла и положила ему на ладонь одного из своих щенят. Тот ещё не мог ходить – лапки дрожали, глаза едва открыл, почти ползком передвигался, щекотно тыкаясь мокрым носом в руку. Баки понял – Габи принесла ему самое ценное, что у неё было, будто сказала: _"люблю тебя и доверяю"_.

        Пусть малявки подрастут, решил Баки, а потом можно будет уговорить Стива забрать собаку себе. Щенят определить в лучший приют и раздать – шансы неплохие, город многомиллионный, найдутся хозяева для крох. Их устроить проще, чем взрослую собаку. Баки быстро понял, что Габи предали хозяева – она знала команды и точно когда-то была домашней, и хотя её бросили, она не разучилась любить. Габи имела право на нормальную жизнь. Стив полюбит её, или Баки плохо его знает.

        Каждый раз Баки сначала шёл к собаке и только потом мотался по городу, влезал туда, где бездействовала полиция. Или опаздывала. Или не хотела вмешиваться. Или боялась. Баки пожирала безудержная тяга влезать во что-нибудь, где можно приложить суперсолдатские силы и боевые навыки на своё усмотрение и качнёт его внутренний баланс, расшатанный ГИДРОЙ, в другую сторону. Неважно, какой ценой.

        Он расшвыривал сцепившихся по пьяни, чтобы отобрать оружие – любое, от кухонного ножа до купленного на чёрном рынке "вальтера". Отбивал в темноте у местной гопоты случайных прохожих, по глупости свернувших не туда. Отслеживая нелегалов, обнаружил и вскрыл склад оружия, опустошил до последнего патрона. Засекал наркодиллеров, находил их и налетал по ночам, чтобы не было свидетелей. Оставаясь для них призраком во плоти, с нечеловеческой силой сжимал горло в стальном капкане пальцев и обещал похоронить заживо вместе с наркотой. С одним из них, особенно рьяным и безнадёжным, отправившим на тот свет нескольких подростков, пришлось поступить именно так – чтобы другим неповадно было. Если попадались наглые или тугодумы, для убедительности Баки так впечатывал их башкой в ближайшую стену, что они ещё долго не могли ни собрать мозги в кучу, ни восстановить сходство своей рожи с фотографией в водительских правах. После встречи с железноруким призраком их гораздо меньше тянуло на подвиги.

        Но всё это было ежедневной ночной рутиной. Среди всей мелкой и не очень противозаконной швали самых разных мастей Баки Барнс искал возможность выйти на добычу покрупнее. Всё, во что он вмешивался на ночных улицах, было вторично, но почему бы и не оказаться полезным на пути к цели. Сейчас он был близок, как никогда прежде. Если бы не идиотская вчерашняя пуля и не проблемы с той чёртовой микросхемой в руке, шансы были бы выше. Обидно только, что пришлось дать слово Стиву раскрыть тайну.

        Завтра. Баки и не знал, есть ли у него это самое "завтра".

 

 ---

 

 

        Душа не на месте – это Наташа ощущала весь день. Какого чёрта нужно столько париться с проверкой базы Мстителей, если ей хватило нескольких часов почти на всё?

        Она явилась среди ночи. Посадку вертолёта доверила автопилоту в миле от базы, а сама прыгнула с парашютом и приземлилась на верхушку сосны, использовав инерцию так, чтобы полотно купола зацепилось за крону соседнего дерева. Избавившись от строп, быстро соскочила на землю, осторожно подобралась к мирно спящей базе и всадила в постового дротик с транквилизатором – в малой дозе, конечно, просто вырубить на полчасика. Но едва пересекла периметр, как её рука мигом влипла в ограждение – Паркер постарался. Через две секунды Наташа была свободна – разряды из браслетов срезали паутину, а поспешивший обрадоваться Питер получил ногой в челюсть и отлетел к забору. Правда, Ната тут же угодила в ловушку Ванды – та заблокировала её, окружив магическим огненным цилиндром.

        – Ладно, тест на оперативную реакцию пройден, – усмехнулась Романова, и Алая Ведьма убрала преграду.

        – Добрый вечер, – улыбнулась она в ответ. – Или уже утро?

        – Наверное, неважно, – ответила Наташа. – Сегодня вы с Паркером дежурные?

        – Угу, – невнятно промычал Питер, потирая ушибленную челюсть.

        – Извини, – хмыкнула Наташа. Паркер только рукой махнул, мол, всё нормально.

        Они проверили постового. Романова вколола ему антидот, и охранник быстро стал приходить в себя. Поначалу невнятно бормотал что-то, удивлённо потирая глаза. Потом смог сесть. Улыбаясь, поблагодарил, что живой. Ну, если хохмит, значит цел. Оставив его там же в приемлемой кондиции, Наташа, Ванда и Питер прошли в здание.

        – Я ожидала, что Вижн начеку, вечный постовой, – заметила Ната.

        – Я пытался уговорить Ванду, но она категорически против, – андроид выплыл из стены, будто местный призрак. – Говорит, мешаю тренингу боевых навыков.

        – Вижн, ты опять за своё! – рявкнула на него Ведьма.

        – Прошу прощения, – осёкся Вижн.

 _"Он что, смутился? Андроид может смутиться?"_ – Наташа припрятала ухмылку, пока Вижн бормотал извинения.

        – Ванда запрещает заменять её, – виновато объяснил он Романовой.

        – Сколько народу здесь? – спросила она.

        – Четверо постовых, один или двое дежурных, Вижн, а днём присоединяется главный тренер или его зам. И ещё – весь штат доктора Селвига, они работают в лабораторном корпусе. Всё это – не считая основного состава Мстителей.

        Романова кивнула:

        – Отдыхайте до утра. Продолжим по распорядку.

        Спустя несколько часов Наташа протестировала квест-лабиринты, открытую полосу препятствий, проверила тренажёрный зал. Побывала и в лабораториях, правда, самого Селвига не застала, он улетел в Швейцарию на какой-то симпозиум по астрофизике. Но и без него работа кипела.

        Самое кошмарное Наташа оставила на десерт – после обеда, скрепя сердце, она засела за документацию. В бумажных версиях почти не рылась, в основном пропесочивала центральный компьютер. Вижн деликатно предлагал помощь, Наташа вежливо отказывалась. Глаза машинально прыгали по строчкам, а в голове назойливой мухой жужжало: новая перестрелка в Нью-Йорке, о которой трубили в новостях, вряд ли обошлась без Барнса.

        Не выдержав пытки неизвестностью, она набрала до икоты знакомый номер.

        – Роджерс!.. Да, и тебе привет. Как ты?

        – Пока не знаю, – хмуро отозвался тот. – Баки опять влез во что-то.

        – Он цел?

        – Не совсем. Тони вызвал доктора, тот разобрался, но вот рана... вроде не опасная, но глубокая, за сутки не заживёт. И металлической руке досталось. Старк починил, но сказал, что не всё гладко.

        – Наладит, не волнуйся, – подбодрила Романова.

        – Я знаю, но Баки это не удержало в четырёх стенах, пока Старк в отъезде. Наташа застыла на пару секунд.

        – Он что, даже полуразобранный сорвался куда-то?

        – Нат, я был бы рад сказать "нет", но... ты же его знаешь.

        – Ты тоже. Стив, это – временная проблема, помяни моё слово. Барнс слишком много прошёл, а ты остаёшься с ним, несмотря ни на что. Как и он с тобой.

        – Звучит классно, Нат. Напряга бы в этом поменьше. Неизвестность и бездействие просто убивают.

        Его голос едва заметно дрогнул. Наташа на секунду закусила губу с досады.

        – Стив, слушай, мне недолго осталось. Завтра я точно смогу помочь. Не нагнетай, сам себя будоражишь.

        – Я постараюсь.

        Наташа сбросила вызов и хмуро посмотрела на погасший экран смартфона. Она тут в идиотских отчётах копается, а там Стив сходит с ума. И Барнс, кажется, тоже. Причём каждый из них – на свой лад.

        Она с ненавистью смерила взглядом длинный список папок с документацией базы, покосилась на прибор связи с Краснокрылым и снова перевела взгляд на монитор. Курсор нехотя пополз по экрану к очередной папке.

 

 ---

  

        Сумерки накрыли город, расползлись по переулкам и подворотням, прячась от ночных огней. Нью-Йорк предвкушал бурный ночной загул – в свои права вступал Хэллоуин. Улицы заполонил народ в пёстрых вызывающих, даже провокационных костюмах, многие с химерно разрисованными лицами, с кучей атрибутики вроде ножей, серпов, дубин и прочего. Повседневно одетый человек, случайно пересекающий улицу, выглядел белой вороной, зато любой фрик с рожей, декорированной под окровавленный череп, и с топором, наклеенным на голову или прилепленным на спину, запросто вписывался в разномастную толпу. Повсюду мелькали сумбурные импровизированные шествия, плавно переходящие в ритуальные танцы, в которых огромная гусеница запросто целовалась прямо на ходу с Микки Маусом, а какая-нибудь ведьма с метлой наперевес пританцовывала в обнимку с острозубым клоуном, волочащим за собой муляж трупа с надувным шариком, привязанным к руке.

        Затеряться в такой толпе любому криминальному мудаку – раз плюнуть. Полицейские могут ходить рядом, задевать его локтями и не узнать, даже если полдня вглядывались в фото со страниц сводок или федерального розыска. Баки было не до всего этого скопления извращённой фантазии. Он не знал, в кого вырядятся те, кого он поджидал, но знал, куда они придут. Вообще-то, когда по улицам запросто разгуливают в обнимку Дракула, Посейдон и горгулья, парню с металлической рукой несложно пройтись в открытую. Но Баки всегда предпочитал эффект внезапности – слишком хорошо знал ему цену.

        Основное действо, само собой, в центральных зонах нью-йоркских кварталов – Манхеттена, Бронкса, Бруклина, Квинса и Статен-Айленда, отдельным сосредоточием разгула бурлит Кони-Айленд. Там всё ходит ходуном: обилие воплощений полёта фрик-фантазии, щедро приправленное алкоголем и наркотой, набирает обороты, но часть рассеивается по окрестностям.

        В отдалённом секторе Форест-парк на крыше одного из домов Баки замирает неподвижной тенью. Ночная подсветка улиц здесь слабая, на такую высоту почти не попадает, только тусклые отблески рассеиваются по металлическим пластинам бионики. Сегодня Баки Барнс пойдёт ва-банк. Только бы руки не подвели – обе, каждая по своим причинам. Не вовремя это всё.

        Отступиться, подождать другого случая? Это вряд ли. Баки шёл к этой ночи последние пару месяцев. Не так уж часто главная змея выползает из своего логова. Упустить такую мишень Баки себе не позволит.

        Внизу собирается оголтелая толпа. Их разнузданные вопли, перепалки, напускная ругань и дешёвый выпендрёж пока ещё наиграны в духе Хэллоуина, который и прикрывает их, маскируя этот шабаш под отвязный загул, не больше. Настоящий взрыв впереди. Если тот, кого так долго искал и ждал Баки, придёт.

        Наверняка сегодня что-то пойдёт не так. Точнее, всё. Неважно. Лишь бы **_он_** появился.

        Время тянется еле-еле, как будто заснуло. От напряжённого ожидания в бездействии мозг гудит, как высоковольтные провода. Баки ловит себя на мысли, что понимает муху, увязшую в мёде – всё так тягуче и липко, и может утянуть насмерть, а вырваться – никак.

        Наконец, в ответ на визг тормозов толпа оживает и, как по команде, переводит внимание на один из ближайших переулков. Разнокалиберные хэллоуинские монстры и пугала выходят вальяжно, как на пляжную вечеринку. Баки знает, зачем им массивные костюмы в лохмотьях – маскируют неслабый арсенал. Он почти не прислушивается. Его интересует босс этой группировки, которая сегодня косит под расфуфыренный сброд. Баки знает, эти ребята куда серьёзнее, чем пытаются казаться.

        Судя по тому, как притихли те, кто их дожидался, разговор переходил к самому важному, а Баки жадно пожирал взглядом лица в поисках хозяина этого цирка – и не находил его. Не приехал?

        Баки цепко оглядывает толпу ещё дважды. Он ищет того, кого в этом балагане вычислить проблематично, но не для Барнса. Он знает, как распознать хозяина толпы, под какую бы "шестёрку" тот ни маскировался. Среди тех, кто столпился внизу, **_его_** нет.

        Баки отказывался верить, что всё зря. Он же чётко слышал, что Big Boss сам лично явится под прикрытием во время хэллоуинского шабаша и лично определит, подходит ли ему то, что предлагают. Если он передумал, то может отсиживаться в тени ещё неделю. Или месяц. Или полгода, и тогда шаткий баланс нью-йоркских ночей может сместиться не в ту сторону.

        Баки понял свою ошибку слишком поздно. Тот, кто подкрался к нему, был явно профи, и Баки, обернувшись на едва уловимый шорох, застыл на краю крыши перед дулом "глока", смотрящего ему в лицо с расстояния шагов в десять.

        Оружие не перехватить – видно по глазам парня, сжимающего рукоять, что он натаскан серьёзно и запаса расстояния ему хватит, чтобы выстрелить раньше, чем завяжется драка, как бы молниеносно ни метнулся Баки. По глазам Барнса незнакомец видит, что тот тоже это понимает. Но также Баки понимает, что тот самый Big Boss, которого он ждал, всё-таки здесь. Только у него может быть охрана с таким уровнем подготовки.

        Барнсу этого достаточно, чтобы его навыки суперсолдата получили мощный пинок изнутри и умножились вмиг. Он медленно поднимает руки и... бросается с крыши здания вниз, спиной вперёд.

        Баки знал, что это будет бесшумно – нет смысла стрелять в того, кто падает с крыши многоэтажки. Баки знал, что успеет нажать клавишу и запустить свой репульсорный гаджет раньше, чем мозги разлетятся по асфальту.

        Он извернулся в воздухе не хуже дикой кошки и успел ухватиться на лету за электрические провода рукой в перчатке. Из обрывков во все стороны метнулись фонтаны искр, вызвавшие хаос в толпе и рефлекторное движение охранников – закрыть собой босса.

        Теперь Баки знал, кто это, знал его в лицо – вспышки осветили вполне ясно. Достаточно, чтобы заставить Баки Барнса обомлеть. Всего на полсекунды, но в таких обстоятельствах именно столько может не хватить.

        Он видел это лицо раньше. Мельком, только по телевизору, который почти не смотрел, или на новостных сайтах, пролистываемых бегло. А сегодня – впервые воочию. Его появление здесь, на криминальной сходке такого уровня, да ещё в качестве Big Boss, объясняло многое, кроме одного – стоило ли пытаться спасать мир, прогнивающий изнутри?

        Первую пулю, срикошетившую от стального плеча и чиркнувшую по шее, Баки даже не заметил – слишком много их свистело вокруг. Вторая мимолётно обожгла живой локоть, от автоматной очереди он привычно заслонился металлической рукой, извернулся и выпрыгнул с подачи репульсора на неестественную высоту – в человеческий рост – и прямо оттуда открыл огонь по телохранителям своей мишени.

        Резкие перемещения Барнса в воздухе против законов физики, тем более на малой высоте, сбивали с толку и путали охрану. Благодаря репульсорной поддержке, Баки продолжал изворачиваться, используя окружающие поверхности – столбы, стволы деревьев, ограждения и стену ближайшего дома, чтобы оттолкнуться ногами посильнее и выписать в воздухе очередной высокий кульбит, из-за чего попасть в него было почти нереально. Почти.

        Скорее всего, именно шальные пули его и задели. Не прицельные.

        Основная стрельба велась беспорядочно, наугад, Баки успел ошеломить большую часть собравшейся группировки и сбить с толку почти всех остальных своими финтами в воздухе, но кое-кто из присутствующих обладал железными нервами. Именно от их пуль прежде всего старался увернуться Баки, а заодно попасть в них, причём метил в руки и ноги, чтобы не насмерть... Может, и зря.

        Как горячим тонким копьём пронзило правое бедро чуть выше колена. Баки неестественно дёрнуло прямо в момент отталкивания от фонарного столба, и вместо кувырка получилась оборванная косая траектория падения, после которого вскочить на ноги уже не получалось. Репульсорный движок был мелковат и недостаточно силён, чтобы унести Баки оттуда без дополнительной инерции от его прыжков, так что мог только волочить его по земле. Отстреливался Барнс ещё несколько секунд довольно удачно и только краем глаза замечал, как рикошетят направленные в него выстрелы от металлической руки, которой инстинктивно дёргал навстречу пулям. А потом ещё один шальной патрон вгрызся в правое запястье.

        Баки не сразу почувствовал боль, только хруст, неожиданно громкий в этой суматохе с воплями, беготнёй и стрельбой. Пистолет тут же вывалился из руки, резко побагровевшей и беспомощно повисшей. Её локоть ещё подчинялся своему хозяину, Баки мог опираться на него и, приподнявшись, отстреливаться из второго пистолета, зажатого в непробиваемых металлических пальцах.

        А потом всё вокруг потемнело и медленно поплыло, звуки загустели и стали глуше. Тупой резкий удар в шею, полученный секундой раньше, Баки почти не заметил – не до того было. Он почувствовал, что проваливается в какую-то черноту под странный свист и непонятный ослепляющий отблеск прямо над головой. Потом был резкий сильный рывок – почему-то вверх.

        И всё погасло.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Упомянутая в этой главе клиника Presbyterian считается одной из лучших не только в Нью-Йорке, но и в мире.
> 
> Автор берёт на себя смелость присвоить Стиву Роджерсу четвёртую группу крови по системе АВ0.

 

        Наташа понимала, что ошарашит Стива, вызывая его по спецсвязи вместо обычного телефона, но другого выхода у неё не было. В руках была слишком ценная и непривычно тяжёлая ноша, промокшая от крови. До телефона было не дотянуться при всём желании, да и плевать.

        – Роджерс! – Ната старалась перекричать собственное напряжение и свист металлических крыльев, так что её голос звучал сорвано, некстати нагнетая ещё больше. – Твой Баки ранен, похоже, сильно. Я тащу его в Presbyterian, в наше отделение, давай туда!

        – Я понял, Нат! Лечу! Спасибо тебе, – выдохнул Стив и сбросил вызов.

        Первые секунд десять капитанский мозг клинило от передоза вопросов, но все они попятились на задворки сознания под давлением факта: Баки серьёзно ранен. Всё померкло перед этим, потеряло смысл. Наташа не из тех, кто ляпнет такое без веской причины.

        Худший кошмар на памяти Стива был только в далёком 44-ом, когда Баки стремительно падал в бездну, и спасти его Капитан Америка был не способен. Несмотря на всю свою мощь, Роджерс обречённо смотрел в снежную пропасть, проглотившую того, кто был единственной любовью. Стив ненавидел себя, проклинал подаренные ему силы, оказавшиеся бесполезными, и отчаянно хотел прыгнуть следом, но так и не смог.

        Он просто не имел права.

        Он не был уверен, что прыжок с такой высоты позволит выжить даже с сывороткой суперсолдата. И что толку бросаться в пропасть, если – тогда он не сомневался – Баки всё равно не спасти? Это Стив Роджерс мог ринуться следом за своим Баки хоть в бездну, хоть через Круги Ада, но Капитан Америка вправе рискнуть жизнью только ради чего-то великого – ради спасения целой страны или хотя бы города. Но не по зову сердца. Символ нации, её уникальный Герой, поставленный на пьедестал в умах и сознании нескольких поколений, мог пасть только в бою и только так, чтобы вдохновлять массы солдат на подвиги. Капитан Америка лишён права личного выбора – в отличие от простого парня Баки Барнса, который спас его ценой своей жизни, не задумываясь.

        Знать бы тогда, через что придётся пройти Баки, выжившему назло всему, Стив прыгнул бы следом за ним с такой скоростью, что первым принял бы удар о землю. Обогнать Баки в падении у Стива был бы шанс, если бы сразу прыгнул следом с разбега, оттолкнувшись от пола раскуроченного вагона посильнее. Но он не прыгнул, и Баки пришлось пройти через десятки лет пыток, промывания мозгов, кодировок и подмены личности. То в криокамере, как кусок мяса, то запрограммированный киллер. И ничего ни вернуть, ни отменить, ни исправить нельзя.

        Теперь Стив знает – он прыгнет за Баки куда угодно, и плевать на все условности Капитанского долга перед кем бы то ни было, пусть даже перед целой нацией. Больше, чем Баки Барнсу, Стив Роджерс никому не должен.

        По пути в клинику Стива трясло так, что едва удавалось не опрокинуть мотоцикл на поворотах, езда больше походила на гоночные виражи, чем на маневрирование по улицам. Ему вслед свистели патрульные, которые не узнавали его в повседневной одежде и принимали за пьяного, но не могли догнать – Стив петлял и с проворством угря выскальзывал из пробок, уходил от попыток перекрыть ему движение, протискивался в немыслимо узкие зазоры, даже не пытаясь понять, как это получалось. Местами Стива заносило до предела, но он точно знал – позволить себе перевернуться он не вправе. Смутно, где-то на краешке сознания он догадывался, что устроил хаос и наверняка стал причиной нескольких новых дорожных заторов, шлейфом оставленных за спиной по пути следования. Стиву было плевать, главное – больница уже рядом.

        Он влетел на задний двор, протиснувшись в ворота отделения скорой помощи, которые как раз закрывались за спецмашиной, бросил мотоцикл – даже опору поставить было некогда. Трясло всё сильнее, а он мчался через переход в крыло клиники с надписью “Avengers”, а там – по ступеням наверх, перешагивая через две или три сразу. Ждать лифт было выше его сил.

        В нескольких шагах от дверей в отделение реанимации он наткнулся на Наташу. Вернее, она на нём фактически повисла, пытаясь не пустить дальше.

        – Я должен его увидеть!

        – Роджерс, прекрати! Остановись, слышишь?!

        Наташе пришлось кричать Стиву в самое ухо, и с его заострённым слухом Роджерс вполне мог бы оглохнуть на пару минут. Неважно, он не реагировал. Слушать и вслушиваться – не одно и то же, и задержать Стива силой в двадцати шагах от раненого Барнса всё равно что остановить многотонный товарняк, разогнавшийся до предела.

        – Стив! _Не мешай его спасать!_ – заорала Наташа, когда Роджерс уже рванул ручку двери.

        Он замер, несколько секунд простоял, не шелохнувшись. Потом вернул дверь в прежнее положение и медленно обернулся, уставившись на Наташу так, будто только сейчас её заметил. А может, так и было.

        – Нат, – тяжело выдохнул он, – я не могу так. Я же помочь хочу.

        – Я знаю, Стив. Но там врачи. Не отвлекай их. Ты понимаешь, как это важно?

        Тараща ошалелые глаза, Роджерс тяжело плюхнулся на скамейку, которая испуганно взвизгнула металлическими ножками по полу, готовясь то ли сломаться, то ли прогнуться под его весом.

        – Просто будь здесь, – тихо сказала Наташа, – если что, позовут.

        – Если... если что?

        Он поднял на Наташу совершенно больные глаза. Наверное, таким Стива после сыворотки мало кто видел. Он в одночасье разучился болеть, выйдя грудой мощных мускулов из того контейнера в 1943-м. Через год, потеряв Баки, он перестал быть собой. Остался только Капитаном, одержимым местью. Его больные глаза видели только ближайшие соратники, но никто из них не догадывался, каков был масштаб боли на самом деле. Стив отчаянно пытался это скрыть, маскировал под угрюмую сосредоточенность, тщательный подход и проработку операций против ГИДРЫ, а внутри был сожжён, разрушен, опустошён. Внутренняя катастрофа зашкаливала в нём, просачивалась сквозь хмурый взгляд, выплёскивалась яростью на гидровских солдат во время вылазок, но не приносила облегчения. Стив искал шанс оборвать это горькое бессмысленное существование в мире, в котором больше не было Баки Барнса, но сперва хотел отомстить.

        У него всё вышло. Лёд обволакивал огромный лайнер, нафаршированный бомбами, а Стив медленно угасал, чтобы покинуть ненужный ему мир и встретить Баки в другой, потусторонней жизни, если она и вправду существует.

        Он не хотел возвращаться. Его вытащили, не спрашивая, зашвырнули в новое, противоречиво изменившееся время, в котором всё так же не было Баки. И быть не могло. Но этому новому миру требовалась боевая мощь, защита, так что Капитану там место нашлось. Но не Стиву. Настоящий Стив прятался на дне капитанской души, молча оплакивая свою потерю. Он ничего не хотел от жизни, ничего не ждал. Просто существовал в одиночестве, безмолвно глотая свою боль между сражениями Мстителей. Стиву в этом чужом мире места не было.

        А потом был один памятный бой в Вашингтоне, изменивший всё – необычный, по-настоящему опасный. Соперник был боец что надо – почти равный. Капитан не привык к такому, его обычно пытались взять числом солдат, а не мощью одного. Стива было не напугать, но незнакомец впечатлил. Маска, упавшая с лица Зимнего Солдата, ничего не значила, пока он не обернулся. Стив был готов увидеть что угодно, даже металлические пластины вместо живого лица – кто знает, может, перед ним киборг? Или незнакомец с чужими, ненужными чертами. Какая разница? Капитану было всё равно, лишь бы прорваться к хеликэрриерам. Но Солдат обернулся, и весь мир сделал невообразимый кувырок в душе Стива Роджерса.

        Это было жестокой иронией – сделать их врагами, расставить по разные стороны баррикад. Стив снова смотрел больными глазами на своих друзей, рассказывая им о Баки, и не мог ни скрыть, ни контролировать свои чувства. _Баки – марионетка ГИДРЫ_. Такую жуть Стив был не способен даже вообразить себе, не то что принять, и она взорвала капитанский мозг своей циничной реальностью.

        Когда первая волна шока схлынула, Стив сумел посмотреть на всё с другой стороны. Баки жив. _Жив!_ Немыслимо, невозможно, абсурдно, но он жив. Всё остальное, каким бы ни было сложным, болезненным или страшным, поблёкло перед этим. И Стив – настоящий, тот самый Стив, который вырос когда-то в Бруклине, всю жизнь дрался за справедливость и рвался на фронт всеми правдами и неправдами – ожил. Он выбрался из глубины капитанского подсознания, поднял голову.

        Теперь его вела цель – вырвать Баки из ГИДРЫ любой ценой, даже если он теперь не Баки. Сделать всё, чтобы он снова стал собой – насколько сможет. Или захочет – неважно, лишь бы вернуть ему право выбора. Жизнь Стива Роджерса обрела смысл.

        Прошло немало времени с того дня, а Стив до сих пор сражается за Баки. Временами – буквально, временами – ментально, а иногда сразу по всем фронтам – видимым и незримым. Невозможность вмешаться в активные действия исчезающего по вечерам Баки – что бы он ни делал, куда бы его ни занесло – просто убивает. А здесь, на пороге реанимационного блока, ощущение невостребованности медленно, но уверенно превращается в беспомощность.

        За этими широкими белыми дверями Баки. Стив даже не знает толком, что с ним, но и самого факта, что он в реанимации, достаточно. Наташа ничего не скажет. Попытается уйти от прямого ответа, заговорить зубы, отвлечь – Стив видит это по её глазам. Она постарается поддержать в нём надежду. А надо ли? Если всё вот-вот закончится, и Баки... _обречён_ , то усилия Наташи напрасны – Стива не спасти. Ни ей, ни кому-либо ещё. Стив просто умрёт в нём – ещё раз. Прекратит реагировать, воспринимать. Превратится в ходячую мумию, не больше. Второй раз он не сможет пережить смерть Баки. Душой он отправится следом сразу, а телом – когда получится. Это будет уже неважно.

        Но если шансы у Баки всё-таки есть, тогда Наташа – единственная, кто не отпускает Стива, не даёт ему сгореть в ожидании, потеряться в лабиринтах собственной паники, от которой стынет душа. Она каким-то шестым чувством ощутила, что нужна. Сумела найти, успела. Вырвала Баки из передряги, унесла, дотащила до клиники живым. Теперь она не отходила от Стива, пыталась сделать всё, чтобы не допустить душевный крах Роджерса, расшатанного изнутри до предела.

        Да она чёртов талисман на удачу. Только бы не исчерпался его резерв.

 

 ---

 

 

        Эта тишина убивает. Наташа что-то говорит, но Стив уже не слушает. Звуки её голоса складываются в некий ассонанс, мотив, смысл которого Стив уловить не может. Неизвестность заполонила его душу и склонила чашу весов в пользу предчувствия, которое страшно оформить в слова. Безмолвные белые прямоугольники дверей загипнотизировали, приковали к месту, сузили мир до размеров реанимационного блока.

        Стиву кажется, что он в вакууме. Напряжение – единственное, что он способен смутно осознавать. Мысли смешались в беспорядочный вихрь, набирающий обороты и грозящий срывом. Время зависло, как сломанный дивайс. Нет ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни настоящего. Какое-то абстрактное существование вне мира, запертого в плену неизвестности.

        Когда двери распахиваются и навстречу выходит доктор, Стиву поначалу кажется, что это галлюцинация. Он так отчаянно хотел этого, вот воображение и подбросило ему картинку – мол, тебе мало мучений, Роджерс, вот ещё порция. Бонус. Вкушай.

        Только галлюцинация вполне уверенно что-то говорила, и среди других слов, прошедших мимо слуха Стива, он всё-таки сумел выхватить одно – _"кровопотеря"_.

        – То есть нужна кровь? – выдохнул он.

        Не уверен, что вышло разборчиво. Неважно. Доктор приподнял бровь в некотором удивлении и продолжил:

        – Да. Поймите правильно, у нас есть, но ему не вполне подходит. Вы ведь знаете, почему.

        – Он суперсолдат, – кивнула Наташа и выразительно глянула на Стива.

        – Я готов! – выпалил Роджерс и так рванул рукав куртки, что несчастная кнопка с сухим треском вылетела из манжета и, срикошетив от стены, безбожно погнулась.

        – Хорошо, хорошо, – врач говорил быстро, но по возможности мягко, чтобы хоть как-то утихомирить Капитана Америка, который был явно не в себе. – Только спокойнее, капитан Роджерс, передоз адреналина Барнсу сейчас ни к чему, понимаете?

        Стив только кивал, почти не обращая внимание на то, что с ним делали медсёстры – стаскивали куртку, просовывали его руки в рукава медицинского халата, смазывали чем-то ладони и пальцы, на обувь натягивали лопающиеся бахилы и тихо ругались, что такой размер никто не догадался предусмотреть.

        Вместе с доктором Роджерс вошёл в реанимационное отделение, где в палате с кучей оборудования лежал Баки. Он был перебинтован едва ли не целиком, лицо наполовину закрыто кислородной маской. Ритмичный сигнал прибора загрохотал в ушах Стива, вернувших способность воспринимать звуки. Стив на секунду застыл и побледнел так, что заметил даже доктор.

        – Простите, капитан Роджерс, вы в порядке?

        Стив молча кивнул, таращась на Баки, движение получилось какое-то дёрганное, как у сломанного робота.

        – Раны не смертельные, – объяснил врач. – Четыре лёгких и три посерьёзнее. Но дело не столько в них, организм справится. Главная проблема – большая кровопотеря, а кровь для переливания должна быть... специфической.

        – Знаю, – выдавил из себя Стив. Он не имел права поддаваться шоку.

        Усилием воли возвращал ощущение собственного тела, чувство осознанной цели, действия. Будто наваждение сбросил. Время возобновило свой ход, в жизнь вернулся смысл.

        – Ваша группа крови не подходит, но плазму мы можем использовать, – объяснил врач. – У нас есть специальный фильтр для прямого переливания.

        – А что насчёт сыворотки Эрскина, которую я получил? – на всякий случай переспросил Стив.

        – Давно проверили на совместимость, ещё на медосмотре, так что не беспокойтесь, – доктор кивнул ему на кушетку. – Сыворотка Эрскина в плазме вашей крови только пойдёт на пользу Барнсу.

        Стив лёг на спину, невольно свесив пятки за край кушетки – слишком коротко для его роста. И тут же забыл об этом – Баки подкатили ближе, между ними поставили оборудование. Две медсестры принялись быстро и ловко орудовать иглами и трубками систем, чтобы запустить процесс.

        – Ему не хватает объёмов крови, капитан Роджерс, – объяснил врач. – С вашей помощью мы их восполним. Лежите, не двигаясь, и думайте о чём-нибудь спокойном. Барнсу необходимо восстановиться, так что никакой нервозности, вы поняли?

        Стив кивнул, покосившись в сторону Баки. _"Держись, только держись"_ , – думал он, попутно проклиная свой адреналин. Очень хотелось верить, что этот чёртов гормон уже сдал позиции и не успеет перетечь к Баки, встряхнуть его, не заставит очнуться раньше, чем надо.

        Нервный писк прибора будоражил и одновременно обнадёживал. Из-за оборудования Стиву были видны только пальцы живой руки, вяло лежащие поверх покрывала, и неясные очертания тела и ног под складками больничного одеяла. Баки лежал неподвижно, и Стив изо всех сил старался вбить себе в голову, что это – хороший знак. Организм Баки держал ту самую паузу, которая ему сейчас была позарез необходима.

 

 ---

 

        Часов ни под рукой, ни в поле зрения не было. Стив уже выучил наизусть все мелкие трещинки штукатурки на потолке, прокрутил в голове все события последних недель, пытаясь найти хотя бы намёк на отправную точку того, что творилось с Баки теперь. Бесполезно. Ни одного точного ответа найти не удалось, зато вопросы, ещё недавно задвинутые куда подальше, умножались ежесекундно. Упрямый капитанский мозг клепал их один за другим, как конвейер.

        Часть ответов знала Наташа, но Стив запретил себе об этом думать. Хватит и того, что она уже сказала. Вот только отгонять эти мысли становилось всё труднее, напряжение нарастало уже осязаемо, а писк прибора вовсю подхлёстывал темп, по частоте уже напоминающий работу отбойного молотка. Какого чёрта?!

        Стив резко приподнялся на правом локте, стараясь не шевелить левой рукой из-за иглы в вене. Как утихомирить этот ритм? С такого ракурса лица Баки было не разглядеть, зато Стив отчётливо увидел, что живая рука Барнса шевельнулась.

        – Доктор! – хрипло выкрикнул Роджерс каким-то чужим голосом.

        Через пару секунд в палату влетела медсестра. Мельком глянула на Баки и прибор, отскочила назад к двери и, высунувшись в коридор, позвала:

        – Доктор Томпсон! Срочно!

        Дальше всё завертелось, замельтешило, как белый вихрь – вбежали сразу два врача, медсестра вместе с ними склонилась к ещё вялому Барнсу, который пытался сесть, несмотря на лошадиную дозу наркоза. Все трое наперебой пытались уговорить его лечь обратно, а полусонный Баки, вытаращив мутные глаза, с упрямством десяти ослов повторял попытки приподняться и что-то пробормотать сквозь кислородную маску.

        Медперсонал явно не справлялся. Вынужденно сорвав пластырь, удерживавший иглу в вене, Стив выдернул иглу, сунул её вместе с трубкой от системы в руки опешившей медсестре и подскочил к каталке с наполовину очнувшимся Баки. Одним широким движением руки отодвинул всех.

        – Отойдите, я разберусь, – коротко бросил он через плечо и постарался завладеть расфокусированным взглядом Барнса. – Баки, это я, Стив. Ты слышишь? Спокойно, не двигайся. Ты в больнице, тебе нельзя. Нужно лечь, Бак.

        Тот с трудом зафиксировал расшатанное наркозом внимание на Стиве. Медленно моргая, идентифицировал его и попытался что-то сказать, стараясь прорычать сквозь маску. Разобрать, что он говорил, было невозможно.

        – Как снять эту штуку? – рявкнул Роджерс на медиков. Сорвать проще простого, но она явно ещё пригодится.

        – Её нельзя снимать! – запротестовала медсестра.

        Наткнувшись на взгляд Стива, она резко стушевалась.

        – Вы хотите, чтобы он успокоился и лёг? Придётся позволить ему сказать. Быстро!

        Спорить никто не рискнул, маску тут же отстегнули.

        – Стив, – вяло ворочая непослушным языком, полуразборчиво пробормотал Баки, – ты должен взять _**его**_. Должен... Не то уйдёт.

– Я всё сделаю, – кивнул Роджерс и глянул через плечо на медперсонал так, что те мигом попятились к двери, а Стив склонился ухом к губам Баки. – Кто он?

        Пять секунд спустя Стив осторожно уложил Барнса обратно на кушетку. Баки больше не сопротивлялся. Позволил врачам снова надеть на себя маску и вколоть в вену ещё одну дозу транквилизатора. Он не сводил помутневших глаз с хмурого напряжённого Стива, пока веки не закрылись, утягивая его сознание в темноту.

        Баки затих, а Стив так и стоял над сгорбленными спинами в белом халате, суетившимися над ним, ещё с минуту, пока проверяли показания приборов.

        – Собственно, можем вас отпустить, капитан Роджерс, – наконец резюмировал доктор. – Переливание в целом прошло успешно. Недолили буквально мизер, так что, если вам нужно, вы можете уже идти.

        – А он как? – Стив кивнул на Баки.

        – Будем всё время держать состояние под контролем. Он получил вполне достаточно плазмы крови, всё остальное у нас под рукой. Видите, медсестра уже налаживает систему.

        – Вы хотите сказать, что он теперь вне опасности? – с нажимом спросил Роджерс.

        – Возьму на себя смелость это утверждать, – заявил доктор. – Сейчас для Барнса нет ничего важнее покоя.

        – Ясно. Если очнётся до моего возвращения, скажите ему, что я ушёл решать проблему и сделаю всё, как надо.

        – Хорошо, капитан Роджерс, – кивнул врач и отвернулся, но Стив тут же перехватил его за рукав:

        – Нет, вы не поняли, док. Вы должны заставить его поверить, что у меня всё под контролем. Передайте ему, что я это гарантировал. Вы же не хотите, чтобы он полуживой вскочил с койки и потащился следом за мной? Без меня вам с ним не справиться.

        Врач покосился на Барнса, затем на Роджерса. Тот отпустил рукав белого халата и, прищурившись, цепко всматривался в физиономию доктора. Гримаса недовольства плавно сползла с лица Томпсона.

        – Хорошо, я понял, о чём вы. Всё будет в порядке.

        – Вы не обидитесь, если я оставлю здесь Романову? – стараясь держать ровный тон, спросил Стив. – Не примите это как знак недоверия. Просто ваш сегодняшний пациент слишком важен. Считайте, я перестраховываюсь.

        – А нам нечего скрывать, – пожал плечами врач, понимая, что досада буквально написана на его лице. – Пусть мисс Романова останется, если вы можете обойтись без неё.

        – У меня есть с кем действовать... _там_ , – уклончиво ответил Стив.

        Он попрощался, ещё раз потребовал беречь Баки, как зеницу ока, и вышел, оглянувшись в дверях всего раз.


	7. Chapter 7

        Роджерс через силу заставлял собственные ноги уносить его прочь из клиники. Тянуло обратно, будто на аркане. Но сказать Баки, который рано или поздно придёт в себя, что на всё забил, чтобы торчать у его койки в реанимации, Стив не мог. Баки слишком рисковал, вычисляя того, из-за кого Стиву приходилось теперь сломя голову спешить на другой конец города.

        Он успел перекинуться с Наташей буквально на ходу всего парой фраз – поблагодарил за Баки и поклялся, что нет ни секунды больше, иначе окажется, что риск Барнса был напрасным.

        – Присмотри за ним, Нат, ладно? Я скоро.

        – Эй, Стив! – окликнула Наташа, и Роджерс обернулся уже в дверях. – Не знаю, за кем ты, но постарайся не убить его.

        – Нет. Так легко _**он**_ не отделается.

        А тому ублюдку надо отдать должное – он отменно шифровался столько времени. Даже теперь Стиву не совсем верилось, что всё сказанное Баки правда, а не сбой замутнённого транквилизаторами сознания.

        Ничего. Существует доказательство. Такое, что апелляции не подлежит. Интересно, как этот гад будет оправдываться, пытаясь замять то, что замять невозможно. Стив криво усмехнулся уголком рта. Зрелище будет настолько же смешное, насколько и отвратное.

        Он даже не заметил, как пересёк коридоры и лестницы клиники в обратном порядке. Ноги сами несли его, мозг был сосредоточен на другом. Уже во дворе за зданием больницы, перекинув ногу через сидение мотоцикла, Стив собрался завести движок, но задержался на минуту, чтобы созвониться с Вижном.

        Хотелось мчаться на всех парах, но так можно и спугнуть. Наоборот, лучше подобраться исподтишка. Тем более, что ещё нужно дождаться, пока к месту назначения с загородной базы Мстителей прибудет Вижн, которому предстояло сыграть двойную роль.

        Скрипя зубами с досады, Стив изо всех сил сдерживал темп. Полной уверенности, что удастся застать _объект_ там, куда ехал Стив, не было, но начать стоило оттуда. Если _**он**_ столько времени так уверенно маскировался, вполне мог и продолжить лепить хорошую мину при плохой игре. А если так, стоило ему немного подыграть.

        В Нижний Манхеттен Роджерс всё-таки приехал раньше, чем рассчитывал. Решил оставить мотоцикл на Чеймберс-стрит и дойти пешком, заодно дождаться Вижна, который сообщил, что уже подлетает и явится в течение нескольких минут. Пришлось через силу замедлять шаг, ежесекундно напоминая себе, что срываться на бег неуместно и бессмысленно.

 

 ---

 

 

        Здание городской ратуши своей архитектурой с каждым годом всё больше напоминало белую ворону среди вертикальных высотных построек, заполонивших Большое Яблоко. Элегантный фасад нью-йоркской мэрии сейчас скорее раздражал Стива, чем радовал глаз своей незаурядностью. Сегодня Капитан Америка прибыл сюда не ради торжественного события. Хотя – как посмотреть.

        В огромном холле первого этажа девушки на ресепшене при виде Роджерса дружно защебетали обычную восторженную чушь, улыбаясь до ушей. Стив машинально кивал, не вслушиваясь, а сам исподтишка поглядывал на консольные спиральные лестницы, ведущие на второй этаж, к Губернаторской комнате. Пришлось включить всё терпение, которого, по правде говоря, у Стива было немного – сказывалось наследие бурной бруклинской юности, сегодня дополнительно подогретое ситуацией с Баки и предвкушением ближайших событий.

        Капитанская выдержка в противовес рефлексии эмоциональной натуры Стива сейчас была очень даже кстати. Стив поймал односекундную паузу среди дежурных любезностей и вклинился с просьбой уточнить расписание сегодняшних мероприятий. Формально Стив опоздал на утреннее заседание совета мэрии, но на самом деле оно уже дважды откладывалось – сначала на час, потом на два. Милые ассистентки с ресепшена, само собой, понятия не имели о причинах, так что ограничивались извинениями и общими фразами. Ловить их на этом Стиву было незачем. Наклеив на лицо подобие улыбки, он старался делать вид, что слушает.

        Наконец, Роджерс отделался от ассистенток и поднялся на второй этаж. Двери Губернаторской комнаты были распахнуты настежь, уйма должностного народа разных мастей и рангов нервным броуновским движением сновала по залу и помпезно декорированной прилегающей зоне в виде холла, сверкающего позолоченными коринфскими колоннами и хвастливо устеленного персидскими коврами.

        Все вполголоса обсуждали последствия вчерашнего Хэллоуина и полушёпотом, воровато озираясь, жаловались друг другу на катастрофическую задержку заседания, пустившую под откос все остальные планы и мероприятия. Увидев Капитана Америка, нервные скучающие чиновники обступили его, стали лезть с разговорами, от которых начало тошнить вполне реально. Стиву пришлось через силу давить из себя новую порцию улыбок и стандартно отвечать. Ничего такого, сегодня он здесь всего лишь в качестве представителя команды Мстителей, напрямую связанной с Департаментом безопасности.

        Дресс-код у Роджерса был повседневный, мягко говоря, не вполне подходящий и среди строгих костюмов официальных лиц плохо выполнял свою функцию "затеряться в толпе". Но надо отдать ему должное – справлялся лучше, чем пёстрая Кэповская форма.

        Наконец, разрозненная толпа оживилась и засуетилась, занимая места в зале. Прибыл мэр, и все готовились его встретить. Он вошёл быстрым шагом, сдержано улыбаясь. Его презентабельный костюм непривычно дополняла повязка, поддерживающая правую руку – такие используют при переломах.

        Мэр прошёл к своему месту во главе центрального сектора зала и жестом пригласил присутствующих сесть:

        – Приветствую вас всех, господа, на сегодняшнем заседании. Благодарю за ваше сочувствие, это всего лишь бандитская пуля.

        Мэр сделал паузу в пару секунд, позволив подчинённым одобрительный смех, и продолжил:

        – Прошу меня простить – я буквально сбежал от врачей, державших круговую оборону с целью оставить меня в клинике до завтра. Пришлось пригрозить им судом, огромной неустойкой из-за обрушения планов и несогласованных мероприятий, ради которых мы с вами здесь и должны были собраться. А когда не помогло, пообещал штурм здания клиники спецназом. Шантаж сработал.

        Все снова одобрительно заулыбались, даже зааплодировали. В отдалённой левой части зала Стив шепнул Вижну по связи:

        – Можно начинать.

        – Понял, – отозвался в наушнике знакомый голос.

        Примерно через пять секунд Вижн завис за окном Губернаторской комнаты полупрозрачной и почти незаметной тенью.

        Начало заседания было посвящено докладам о событиях Хэллоуина, кое-где ожидаемо приведшего к беспорядкам на улицах, травмам участников и необходимости принять меры для восстановления привычной деловой атмосферы Нью-Йорка – неофициальной столицы мирового бизнеса. Стив не прислушивался, он ждал ответа Вижна.

        – Сканирование проведено. Подтверждаю, – отрапортовал андроид по спецсвязи.

        – Принято, – тихо ответил Стив, старательно пряча довольную кривую усмешку.

        Заседающие тем временем перешли ко второму вопросу. На повестке дня теперь стояли ремонтные работы в манхэттенских ветках метрополитена. Звучали цифры, уточнялись материалы, велись споры о целесообразности тех или иных вариантов. О перестрелке в районе Форест-парка никто даже не упомянул – будто и не было этого.

        Стив молча слушал, включив на полную всю Кэповскую выносливость. И наблюдал.

        Собрание перевалило за свой экватор. Каждый спешил поскорее прояснить то, ради чего пришёл, и вернуться к выполнению своих обязанностей. Задержка начала заседания ощущалась довольно остро, и народ уже в открытую косился в сторону дверей. Стив решил, что пора. Он поднялся со своего места и сразу возвысился над окружающими. Очередной чиновник, усердно рапортовавший в тот момент, осёкся на полуслове.

        – Прошу простить моё вмешательство вне регламента, но у меня как представителя команды Мстителей есть пара вопросов к городскому Департаменту полиции, – заявил Стив прямо с места.

        – Капитан Роджерс! – улыбнулся мэр, жестом приказывая предыдущему докладчику отправляться на место. – Ваше присутствие – большая честь. Вы – исключительная личность. Герой вне времени, представитель серьёзной команды и человек дела. Мы все это знаем. Уверен, ваши вопросы крайне важны. Прошу, начинайте.

        – Благодарю. Постараюсь убедить в этом вас и всех присутствующих, – холодно кивнул Стив. – Итак, леди и джентльмены, я хотел бы уточнить: является ли приоритетное направление внутренней политики США на уничтожение ГИДРЫ важным также и для Нью-Йорка?

        – Безусловно, капитан Роджерс, – не скрывая удивления, ответил заместитель мэра. – А разве есть сомнения?

        – Что вы, – ответил Стив с ледяным блеском в глазах. – Меня только удивляет, что заседание вот-вот перейдёт к финальным вопросам, а по поводу борьбы с подпольными структурами ГИДРЫ пока не прозвучало ни слова.

        – Позвольте мне ответить, сэр? – со своего места поднялся начальник полиции. Дождавшись кивка мэра, он продолжил: – Основная часть информации по этому вопросу, капитан Роджерс, попадает под категорию секретных данных, а потому рассматривается в основном в закрытых заседаниях мэрии.

        – Надеюсь, проблема решена, капитан? – с натянутой улыбкой спросил мэр, явно жаждущий продолжать по регламенту.

        – Почти, – кивнул Стив. – Значит, это из-за секретности данных вы не упоминаете о вчерашней перестрелке в Форест-парке, после которой на асфальте остались бурые пятна – от мелких до крупных? Уверяю вас, там не краску расплескали.

        На последней реплике Стива перестали улыбаться все, кто ещё пытался.

        – Простите, что вы имеете в виду? – нервно моргая, прохрипел начальник полиции. Голос плохо слушался его.

        – А разве вы не были там, полковник? Не осматривали место преступления? – Роджерс сверлил его взглядом в упор, заставляя ежесекундно меняться в лице.

        – Какого преступления? О чём вы? – вытаращил глаза мэр. – Никаких всерьёз пострадавших или раненых не было в городе за последние сутки!

        – В самом деле? – приподнял бровь Роджерс. – А мне известен как минимум один. И, хорошо зная его, я берусь утверждать, что были не только пострадавшие, но и погибшие.

        Бледный начальник полиции медленно опустился в кресло – ноги не держали. А Стив продолжал:

        – Вчера около двух часов ночи в районе Форест-парк произошла перестрелка между ближайшим окружением главы нью-йоркского подпольного отделения ГИДРЫ – к слову, вполне процветающего – и одним секретным агентом Мстителей, сумевшим выследить его.

        – Он пострадал? – нервно сглотнул мэр, который то и дело косился на начальника полиции, не скрывая подступающий гнев. – Да, – кивнул Стив, – ему досталось.

        – Я сожалею...

– Не стоит, сэр, – перебил Роджерс. – Он жив. И знаете, что интересно? Он опознал того самого главу городского отделения ГИДРЫ. Оно уже давно вне закона, но как ни странно, поживает припеваючи. Видимо, на средства от торговли наркотиками. Похоже, выгодное дело – пока не накрыли. Особенно когда полиция делает вид, что ничего не происходит.

        Притихший до этого момента зал забурлил. Все переглядывались, тараща глаза друг на друга, как будто каждый пытался в своём соседе по креслу идентифицировать сторонника ГИДРЫ. Здесь таких наверняка хватало.

        – Вы позволите мне нескромный вопрос, сэр? – Стив обернулся к мэру. – Что у вас с рукой?

        – Что? – у того отвисла челюсть. – При чём тут моя рука? Я вчера получил закрытый перелом запястья на теннисном корте!

        – В самом деле? – усмехнулся Стив. – У меня другая информация. Этой ночью из вашей руки извлекли пулю, сэр. И выпущена она была из этого пистолета.

        Он вынул из внутреннего кармана куртки "вальтер" Баки Барнса и положил его на стол перед собой:

        – Мой друг был тяжело ранен вашей охраной, сэр, когда смог отметить своей пулей ваше запястье.

        – При всём уважении, капитан Роджерс, то, что вы говорите – полная чушь! – прорычал мэр, вскочивший со своего места. Весь аж малиновый от напряжения, он рванул галстук, ставший вдруг слишком тесным, и тот едва не затрещал.

        – Да что вы! – хмыкнул Стив в ответ. – Позволите взглянуть на вашу руку без повязки? Характер вашей травмы расставит все точки над “i”. Если я не прав, принесу вам свои извинения публично.

        – Вы что, снимете гипс со свежего перелома? – презрительно поморщил нос мэр.

        Капли пота блестели на его лбу так ярко, что были видны в другом конце зала.

        – Запросто, – пожал плечами Роджерс. – Поскольку там не перелом, а только трещина в кости. Ваша охрана отлично прикрывала вас в перестрелке. Если бы вы не ухватились рукой за одного из своих бойцов, попасть в вас было бы сложнее.

        – Послушайте, капитан Роджерс, – поднялся со своего места слегка опомнившийся, хоть и всё ещё бледный начальник полиции. – Мы знаем о вашей ненависти к ГИДРЕ. Она способна ослепить вас, сбить с верного пути, заставить подозревать честных служащих. Давайте дождёмся заключения медиков и выздоровления господина мэра...

        – То есть создадим условия для его побега, так? – усмехнулся Стив. – В тюремном госпитале тоже есть врачи, так что не беспокойтесь, там ему помогут с лечением. Кстати, не могу не отдать должное вашей самоуверенности, господин мэр. Или вашей наглости, выбирайте сами. Вы всё-таки явились сюда, а я полагал, что вы подадитесь в бега, и собирался отлавливать вас.

        – Что за бред! – раздражённо прохрипел мэр.

        – Капитан Роджерс, нельзя снимать гипс прямо здесь, в Губернаторской комнате! – развёл дрожащими руками заместитель мэра, испуганно моргая.

        – Можем обойтись и без этого, – холодно ответил Стив. – У меня с собой есть отличный медицинский сканер. Продвинутый, из новейших. Гипсовая оболочка для него – мелочь, просветит насквозь.

        – И где же этот ваш сканер, позвольте спросить? – мэр скривился так, будто вместо минералки хлебнул концентрированную кислоту.

        – Здесь, я же сказал вам. Вижн? – запросил он через спецсвязь. – Ты можешь войти.

        Андроид вплыл в зал заседаний прямо сквозь оконное стекло, как материализовавшийся призрак старинного замка. Многие из присутствующих ахнули и тут же зажали рты ладонями, остальные так и застыли с разинутыми ртами.

        – Позвольте вашу руку, сэр? – обратился Вижн к мэру. – Кладите её на стол перед собой.

        – Вы не смеете здесь распоряжаться! – возмутился тот.

        – Охрана!

        – Боитесь? – Стив намеренно придал интонации оттенок иронии, и охрана поневоле замешкалась. – Подумайте, как это выглядит со стороны. Хотите устроить перестрелку или проще будет предъявить руку к осмотру?

        – Вам это даром не пройдёт, – огрызнуся мэр, невольно замирая под лучом сканера, запущенного Вижном.

        – Очень на это надеюсь. Хочу дать ход этому делу, тем более, что свидетелей у меня полно, – жёстко ответил Роджерс, а Вижн тем временем вывел результаты сканирования на огромный монитор в центре зала. – Прошу представителя медицинского сектора дать своё заключение.

        Пожилой врач с полминуты растерянно моргал, таращась то на мэра, то на монитор. Затем развёл руками:

        – Огнестрельная рана. Обожжены края, отверстие узкое, неровно округлое, примятое повязкой. Подрезано для извлечения пули. Дистальный конец лучевой кости явно задет, так как имеет закруглённый счёс надкостницы и неровную продольную трещину. А вы говорили, что... Сэр, как же так?

        На последней фразе его голос сорвался. Глава городского совета даже не посмотрел в его сторону, раздражённый взгляд сверлил невозмутимого Капитана Америка:

        – Это ничего не доказывает.

        – Я уверен, баллистика разберётся, – спокойно ответил Стив, кивая на пистолет Баки, лежащий перед ним на столе.

        – Не знаю, на что вы рассчитывали, капитан Роджерс, – ядовито ухмыляясь, заявил мэр. – Кому, как не вам, знать о возможностях ГИДРЫ и понимать, что эта организация готова к попыткам помешать.

        – Вы арестованы. Сэр. – Роджерсу, похоже, было плевать.

        – Да неужели? – кажется, оскал мэра стал ещё ехиднее.

        Внезапно пол под его креслом резко крутнулся и через мгновение провалился вместе с чиновником куда-то в глубину, а сверху всё закрыла выехавшая сбоку от квадратного отверстия стальная крышка. Через секунду по Стиву, рванувшему туда, открыли огонь.

        Стреляли, казалось, отовсюду сразу. Не сумев угнаться за слишком изворотливой мишенью, пули влипали, куда попало. Трещала мебель, рвалась ткань обшивки кресел и штор, звенели осколки стекла и форфора. В воздух взлетали бумаги с текстовкой, гербом вверху и косыми подписями внизу, прямо на лету они рвались в клочья, натыкаясь на выстрелы, и кружили в воздухе, как снежные хлопья. Роджерс привычно уворачивался, ныряя под столы и за кресла, и отстреливался из пистолета Баки, стараясь никого всерьёз не задеть. Ярость закипала в нём вулканической лавой, но убивать не хотелось – лучше выплеснуть гнев позже, на того, кто вправду заслужил. Сейчас Стива больше беспокоили шальные пули, который могли отправить на тот свет реальных чиновников мэрии, не обученных вести себя в таких ситуациях.

        Стив ловко петлял по залу, чтобы подобраться к месту исчезновения мэра, попутно крича:

        – Пригнитесь! Всем под столы! Быстро!

        Энергетическими волнами Вижна с ног были сбиты многие стрелявшие, которые ещё минуту назад успешно косили под обычных участников заседания. Те из них, кто устоял на ногах, прятались и продолжали стрельбу. Стив прикрывался от них щитом, прилетевшим ему в руки от Вижна, затем изловчился и метнул щит. Резкие последовательные рикошеты вывели ещё нескольких бойцов из игры, а щит снова прилетел в руки Стиву.

        Роджерс подскочил к запертому люку и со всей силы врезал ребром щита по крышке. Осталась вмятина. Стив вскинул голову:

        – Вижн!

        Андроид кивнул и направил луч из камня во лбу на стальную крышку люка. В её поверхности появилась узкая пробоина с плавящимися раскалёнными краями. Она быстро росла в длину и глубину. Пробуравив сталь насквозь, Вижн повёл луч по периметру люка. Когда крышка с грохотом провалилась внутрь, Стив тут же сиганул туда, прихватив щит.

        Вскочив на ноги, он понял, что находится в туннеле. Здесь было темно, но не для зрения суперсолдата. Неясный силуэт далеко впереди быстро отдалялся под топот ног, ему вторило эхо закруглённых бетонных стен. Стив рванул следом. Наверняка по плану отступления спину удирающего главаря должны были прикрывать бойцы, в том числе здесь, в туннеле, но, похоже, на момент создания тайного хода никто не рассчитывал, что вмешаются Мстители, и неуловимый мэр останется в туннеле один.

        Через пару секунд Стив понял, что ошибся, когда резко опустившаяся прямо перед ним стальная решётка, на которую он налетел с разгона, чуть не ударила его по носу. Она сорвалась с потолка и явно успела выполнить свою задачу – отрезать удирающего от преследователя.

        Топот отдалялся. Стив скрипнул зубами с досады, отступил на пару шагов и с размаха так зарядил подошвой ботинка по решётке, что её с резким скрипом выгнуло вперёд. Стив ухмыльнулся и повторил удар. Прогиб выпятился сильнее, но пока это ничего не дало. Далеко впереди послышался ехидный смешок. И тогда Роджерс дал волю своей ярости. Он остервенело долбил и долбил по стальной решётке попеременно ногами и ребром щита так, что вибрировали стены, трещала и осыпалась цементная шпатлёвка, а от грохота закладывало уши. Вряд ли кто-то рассчитывал, что этой стальной перегородке придётся удерживать перекошенного от злобы Капитана Америка. Ослеплённый гневом, Стив даже не сразу заметил, что его помеху выгнуло настолько, что концы стальных прутьев вылезли из щели в бетонном потолке. А когда всё-таки разглядел зазор, тут же перемахнул через решётку.

        Беглец был уже далеко, только тягаться в скорости бега с Роджерсом было, мягко говоря, бессмысленно. Стив даже догонять не стал. Как только приблизился на подходящее расстояние, просто метнул щит. Тот срикошетил зигзагом от стен и точным ударом по шее оборвал топот удиравшего.

        Стив был рядом уже через полминуты. Склонившись над тяжело дышавшим чиновником, он презрительно поморщился:

        – За актёрскую игру ставлю вам сегодня средний бал.

        – Да бросьте, Роджерс, – огрызнулся тот, запинаясь. – Вы бы купились, если бы не знали наверняка.

        Стив выпрямился:

        – Не льстите себе. Вы до сих пор живы только потому, что должны пройти все положенные вам Круги Ада – в этой жизни. Я уверен, в следующей их умножат.

 

 ---

 

 

        По настоянию Стива, Вижн не подпустил полицию к зданию городской ратуши. На его запрос Старк прислал вертолёт, и на нём мэра, закованного в двойные наручники, решено было отправить в следственный изолятор Райкерс.

        Когда бывшего чиновника усаживали в вертолёт, он перехватил взгляд Стива и жёстко процедил сквозь зубы:

        – Ты меня ещё вспомнишь. И твой дружок тоже.

        – Вижн, – обернулся Стив. – Надень этому типу намордник. Чтобы не кусался.

        Как только вертолёт в сопровождении андроида поднялся в воздух над территорией мэрии, Стив пересёк толпу и затем со всех ног помчался на Чеймберс-стрит, к своему мотоциклу. Едва заведя движок, рванул в Presbyterian, на ходу набирая на смартфоне Наташин номер.


	8. Chapter 8

        Репортёры крупных новостных каналов заполонили Манхэттен и за считанные минуты превратили фешенебельный район в растревоженный муравейник. Глаза резали отблески объективов телекамер, отовсюду вопили клаксоны авто с опознавательными лейблами разных СМИ, сверху мельтешили прожектора назойливо стрекочущих вертолётов, и всё это сборище на все лады горланило в эфир о раскрытии ставленника ГИДРЫ в нью-йоркской мэрии. Имя и должность из-за запрета, наложенного подоспевшими агентами ФБР, никому не было известно, кроме участников заседания, но из здания ратуши их выпускали только после жёсткого допроса и подписки о неразглашении и невыезде под угрозой долгосрочного ареста.

        Стив избежал этого – его попросту не посмели задержать. Вид у него был как у хищника, у которого сразу после охоты отобрали окровавленную жертву. Перед ним расступались, открывая путь к выходу, и пока Стив шёл, старались не смотреть ему в глаза. Выйдя за территорию мэрии, на внутреннем автопилоте вернулся к своему байку и аккуратно покатил в сторону клиники, соблюдая все правила уличного движения, чтобы не привлекать внимание полиции – не до того ему было.

        Казалось, сидение горело под ним, но не потому, что приходилось придерживать темп. Мерзко было признаваться самому себе, но от этого не сбежишь.

        Стив чувствовал опустошение. Пиррова победа.

        И вроде бы он сделал всё как надо. Сдержал слово. Нашёл, изобличил, доказал, поймал и отправил куда следует того, чьим долгом было обеспечивать порядок и безопасность граждан города, а на самом деле использовал рычаги власти для укрепления позиций подпольной ГИДРЫ в Нью-Йорке, которой до реальной власти оставался всего шаг. Ещё не известно, сколько своих подельников он внедрил в разные муниципальные структуры и сколько времени предстоит грохнуть на их отлов.

        Сама система расшатана, её основы, столпы. Выборы при всей их помпезно раздутой демократичности не гарантируют ровным счётом ничего. Тонны предвыборных обещаний от кандидатов нагромождаются, готовясь рассыпаться в пыль, едва становятся известны результаты. В итоге высокие посты вручают не тем, кому можно доверить развитие общества, а тем, кто способен быть избранным. Масштаб разницы между этими двумя понятиями впервые так остро ударил по Стиву своей полярностью и неприкрытым цинизмом.

        Так и до паранойи недалеко. Поневоле начнёшь подозревать приспешника ГИДРЫ буквально в каждом.

        Кажется, у него дежа вю. Подобный расклад уже был, когда противостояли "Озарению" – во всех подряд видели служителей ГИДРЫ, пока не становилось ясно, кто по ком открыл огонь. Тогда всё было особенно остро – многие погибали раньше, чем успевали понять, против кого, собственно, воевать. Они платили своими жизнями за ответ на этот вопрос, уходили навсегда, не успев повлиять ни на что.

        И Баки тогда был _на противоположной стороне_. Лишённый выбора, памяти, со сбитой самоидентификацией, напичканный под завязку яростью, киллерскими навыками и жаждой драки. Как бойцовский пёс, дождавшийся команды _"фас!"_

        На этот раз расклад поменялся, и Баки был уже кем-то вроде антигидровского диверсанта, ищейки, выследившей добычу, отчаянно вцепившейся ей в горло и невольно открывший своё для своры охранников. Он подставился по-крупному, выведя Стива за скобки в этой игре. Прикрыл, значит.

        Сколько ещё он будет так подставляться – один? На каком из уровней его подсознания засело вот это _"защити Стива"?_ Десятки лет обнулений не смогли стереть. Роджерс уже давно перепрыгнул несколько весовых категорий и режимов боевой подготовки, а Баки всё так же прикрывает его собой и рискует в одиночку почём зря. И он-то как раз уверен, что поступает правильно. Сгоряча забывает, что будет со Стивом, если однажды Баки Барнс не вернётся. Видимо, у него есть на то не одна причина, только зря он позволяет им затмить всё остальное. Надо с этим что-то делать, иначе однажды станет слишком поздно.

        Внезапно Стив резко притормозил у обочины. Он должен признать свою вину перед Баки. Озвучить это. Как ни крути, Роджерс нарушил данное слово – не следить за ним. Нарушил, чтобы защитить его. Баки жив потому, что Стив впутал Наташу, но вину с него это не снимает. Стив Роджерс всегда остро ощущал честность, и внутренняя потребность в ней была одной из опор в фундаменте его натуры – как и стремление держать слово. Несколько дней назад он заставил себя перешагнуть через это, втихаря обратившись к Наташе, и с той ночи в нём росло чувство вины, как снежный ком. Теперь он накрыл уязвимую совесть Роджерса всей своей массой.

        Пусть Баки решает, простить ему Стива или нет. Сам он не уверен, что может объективно оценить собственный выбор. Хотя резон очевиден, с правотой там проблемы. Стив не жалеет о сделанном, но и считать себя безоговорочно правым не может.

        Кажется, чуть полегчало. Чувство вины не отступило – напротив, оно вышло из тени на свет, хлестнуло остро, но признание, пусть пока только себе, помогло остановить внутреннюю расшатанность.

        Даже самая благородная цель не всегда оправдывает средства. Пусть Баки решает, насколько Стив прав и виновен одновременно.

        Роджерс нахмурился, завёл движок и вернулся на шоссе. До больницы оставалось уже совсем немного.

 

 ---

 

         В Presbyterian царила тревожная обстановка, кое-кого из раненых во время перестрелки в мэрии уже успели доставить сюда, обогнав Роджерса на спецмашинах с мигалками. Собственно, для медперсонала это была скорее обычная деловая суета, чем ситуация из ряду вон. Здесь видали и похлеще – вспомнить хотя бы последствия атаки читаури, когда сюда толпами везли пострадавших, и на многих из них места живого не было.

        В больничных коридорах Стив лавировал между снующими врачами, медсёстрами, каталками, трубками капельниц и прочим, стараясь никого и ничего не задеть, что при его габаритах было непросто. Стива узнавали, пытались остановить и расспросить о чём-то, он вежливо ссылался на срочность и шёл дальше, не оглядываясь.

        Перед входом в отделение реанимации в крыле с надписью “Avengers” он на секунду замер. Захотелось перекреститься, но... Стив не был уверен, что имеет на это право – с тех пор, как они с Баки впервые поцеловались. Крепко стиснув зубы, Роджерс на секунду прикрыл веки, затем шумно выдохнул и мягко толкнул дверь в "предбанник".

        Наташи здесь не было, но это его не удивило. Скорее всего, она в палате у Баки, если тот пришёл в себя. Нахально врываться Роджерс не стал. Попробовал нажать ручку двери, и она оказалась не заперта. Стив заглянул во внутренний коридор и позвал медсестру.

        – Капитан Роджерс, вы вернулись? Наш пациент спрашивал о вас.

        – Он в сознании? – встрепенулся Стив.

        – Да, только... – медсестра вскинула ладонь, давая понять, что особой радости в этом нет, – это не очень хорошо для реабилитации.

        Стив перестал улыбаться:

        – Доктора можно увидеть?

        – Да, я сейчас предупрежу, что вы его ждёте.

        – А Романова?

        – Она ушла с полчаса назад.

        – То есть как – ушла?!

        Наташа бросила Баки одного? Здесь, в реанимации?! Что за...

        – Ушла, – кивнула медсестра. – Сказала, это необходимо.

        Чёрт знает что. Роджерс недовольно покачал головой:

        – Зовите доктора.

        Медсестра отошла в ординаторскую, спустя минуту к Стиву вышел врач.

        – Доктор, как он? Подробнее о ранах расскажете? Кровь ещё нужна для переливания? Его можно увидеть? – сходу забросал вопросами Роджерс.

        – Постойте, не всё сразу, – покачал головой доктор. – Давайте по порядку. Барнс в сознании. Это и хорошо, и не очень.

        – Почему не очень?

        – Обезболивающие ему почти не помогают, даже в двойной дозе. Ему бы лошадиную, – ответил врач. – Думаю, вы понимаете.

        Стив молча кивнул, с досады стиснув зубы. Баки сейчас чертовски паршиво.

        – Нам ещё повезло, что наркоза хватило, – добавил доктор, – почти недельный запас на него грохнули, чтобы спокойно извлечь три пули и поставить сломанные рёбра в правильное положение. Стив хмуро слушал, не перебивая. – Зато раны сейчас выглядят, как будто им уже пара дней, а не двенадцать часов. По крайней мере те, которые он получил в перестрелке. Послеоперационные немного отстают.

        – Из-за разницы во времени.

        – Да. Самая опасная из них – на шее, там впритык сонная артерия. Так что везунчик ваш Барнс. Ещё одна нехорошая рана – пуля надломила ребро и косо воткнулась в лёгкое, но Барнса доставили быстро, внутреннее кровотечение не успело разойтись вовсю. И третья, тоже не подарок – пуля задела правую бедренную артерию. Отсюда и большая кровопотеря, которую мы ночью срочно восполняли. Остальное по мелочи: пробоины навылет в мышцах – уже затягиваются, один разрыв связки – зашит, а одна пуля только черкнула царапиной по живой руке и всё. В целом, на данный момент ситуация такая: всё очень активно восстанавливается. Ваша кровь создаёт высокий темп регенеративных процессов. Да и его кровь тоже, только её объёмов не хватало, пока не провели переливание. Барнса сейчас мучают боли и напряжение сразу во всех ранах. Повышенная активность в них крепко бьёт по нервным волокнам. Но угрозы жизни нет.

        – Спасибо вам за всё, – Стив осторожно пожал врачу руку, стараясь на эмоциях не раздробить ему пальцы.

        – Это наша работа, капитан Роджерс.

        – А что насчёт...

        – ...мисс Романовой? Точно не знаю. Она сказала, что Барнс попросил её куда-то срочно съездить.

        Куда Баки мог отправить Наташу? Вопрос, едва родившись, провалился куда-то на задворки сознания. Всё потом.

        – Войти к нему можно?

        – Пожалуй, – неуверенно ответил доктор. – Я не то чтобы против, но и не одобряю. Ему сейчас не до визитов. Не удивляйтесь, если он не обрадуется.

        – Ничего, я понимаю. Хотя бы ненадолго.

        – Ладно. Только позвольте медперсоналу провести вам соответствующую обработку. Здесь свои правила санитарии.

        Пару минут Стиву казалось, что у него очередное дежа вю – обувь с трудом пропихивали в бахилы, ворча и ругаясь, как и ночью; руки заталкивали в белый халат, чем-то смазывали. Он терпел, стараясь не скрипеть зубами. Наконец, ему позволили войти.

  

  

\---

 

        Баки лежал на кровати забинтованный, мрачный, бледный и напряжённый. Шумно дышал, неестественно водил по сторонам вытаращенными глазами и кусал потемневшие губы. Костяшки пальцев его живой руки, сжатые в кулак, побелели от напряжения. Ритмичный писк прибора контроля состояния учащался и неприятно нагнетал.

        Стив решил, что улыбаться неуместно. Спрашивать, как себя чувствует – грубо. Как будто и так не видно.

        – Баки, держись. Док сказал, заживает быстро, так что боль должна ослабеть.

        – Кто меня нашёл... _там?_ – процедил сквозь зубы Баки.

        – Наташа. Я всё объясню, Бак.

        – Она вернулась?

        – Пока нет, но сказали, скоро будет.

        – Ты поймал _**его**?_ – Баки уже шипел.

        – Да. Сейчас его контролирует Вижн, – Стив понимал, что голос дрожит, но справиться с этим не мог. – Старк уже вызвал своих адвокатов. Они из этого урода отбивную сделают. Публично.

        Баки отвёл глаза и сделал несколько судорожных вздохов. Стиснул зубы, дыхание стало ещё жёстче. Баки стала бить дрожь, он зажмурился.

        – Бак, врача позвать?

        Идиотическая ситуация. Врач уже сделал, что мог, теперь всё зависело от организма. И от сыворотки. Но промолчать было бы свинством.

        Баки не ответил. Живой рукой схватил Стива за ладонь и стиснул её изо всех сил. На секунду показалось, что даже монолитные капитанские пальцы вот-вот захрустят. Сердце Стива неприятно дёргалось, будто спотыкалось. Невыносимо было видеть эту пытку, искажённые ею черты лица Баки, слушать его шумное тяжёлое дыхание. Так и тянул бы его боль в себя прямо через онемевшие в хватке пальцы рук, если бы мог.

        Нет ничего хуже для суперсолдата, чем ощущение собственной бесполезности. Все силы, затаившиеся в огромных мускулах, кажутся нелепым скоплением энергии, не способным ни на что, не имеющим смысла. Как глупый довесок, растерявший свою значимость на пороге реанимационной палаты.

        Баки понемногу отпускало. Дыхание выравнивалось, нездоровый румянец на щеках бледнел. В сдавленных пальцах Стива отчётливо застучал пульс. Роджерс нервно сглотнул пересохшим горлом и – даже не понял, как это получилось – наклонился и прижался губами к руке Баки, закрыв глаза. Когда открыл, на лице Барнса было корявое подобие улыбки.

        – Я могу помочь? – тихо спросил Стив. Баки ответил почти шёпотом:

       – Отвлеки меня.

       – Вот вернёшься домой, устрою тебе настоящую пытку. Усажу на диван и заставлю мне позировать. Целый день. Не двигаясь. А я буду тебя рисовать.

        – Голым? – хмыкнул Баки, стараясь не хмуриться.

        На лбу и висках ещё блестели капли пота, а Баки уже был в своём репертуаре.

        – Как пожелаешь, – на этот раз Стиву не пришлось давить из себя улыбку.

        Щёлкнула дверная ручка, и в палату вошла медсестра. Она осмотрела показания прибора и сказала:

        – Там мисс Романова вернулась. Просила передать вам, мистер Барнс, что всё сделала, как вы хотели.

        Тот кивнул. Стиву пришлось молча проглотить застрявший в горле вопрос – не до того сейчас.

        – И ещё. Она привезла вот это, – добавила медсестра и показала увесистую бутылку с раствором. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Стива объяснила: – Это обезболивающее, концентрат. Доктор распорядился не разбавлять. Проблему полностью не снимет, но облегчит.

        Стив задержался, пока наладили систему капельного введения препарата. На Баки накатывал новый приступ, но прибор уже доставлял обезболивающее по назначению. Потрепало Баки в этот раз уже не так сильно, да и отпустило быстрее. Когда дыхание стало выравниваться, он отправил Стива к Наташе.

        – Я на пару минут. Вернусь, – пообещал Роджерс и вышел, на секунду оглянувшись в дверях.

        Бледный Баки отвёл взгляд. Лучше ни о чём не спрашивать.

 

 ---

 

         Наташа мерила шагами предбанник реанимации, когда к ней вышел Стив.

        – Ну, как он?

        – Сейчас чуть лучше. Спасибо за обезболивающее, – виновато улыбнулся Стив. – Я не сообразил как-то.

        – Не парься, я тоже не догадалась. Док подсказал.

        – Как ты вообще смогла найти Баки? Среди ночи, Нат, да ещё в Хэллоуин!

        Она тяжело опустилась на скамейку:

        – Если честно – повезло. Я была за городом, ну, ты знаешь. И меня что-то всё время долбило изнутри. Предчувствие чёрт знает чего. Короче, забила я на эту проверку ближе к ночи и прямо в костюме Сэма рванула сразу в Бруклин, запустила Краснокрылого. Сначала просто в небо, а потом заметила мельтешащие искры – прямо фонтан из них, шлейф. Но не фейерверк – разница была явная, даже издалека. И я направила Краснокрылого туда. Это потом я поняла, что искры летели от уличных проводов, которые Барнс сорвал. Через минуту мне Краснокрылый прислал сигнал: нашёл! И тут уже звуки выстрелов подмешались, хаос... Еле успела вырвать оттуда твоего Барнса. Он обмяк сразу, как я подхватила его. А дальше ты знаешь.

        – Спасибо, Нат. Я твой должник.

        – Да брось, Роджерс, – махнула рукой Наташа. – Это было игрой на желание, пока не стало вопросом жизни и смерти. Давай ещё вспомним, как ты меня спас от гранаты на "Лемурианской звезде". Или от ракеты на базе в Нью-Джерси.

        Стив поморщил нос и чуть качнул головой, давая понять, что настаивает:

        – Всё равно спасибо.

        – Приятно оказаться полезной, – улыбнулась Романова и уже серьёзно добавила: – особенно тебе.

        Стив не удержался от улыбки:

        – А куда он тебя отправлял, скажешь?

        – У него спроси. Грозился, что сам пойдёт, если некому больше. А не сможет пойти – поползёт.

        – Ну, Баки... – Стив покачал головой. – Сколько у него ещё тайн?

        – Не знаю, – хитро усмехнулась Наташа. – Он ведь твой парень.

   

\---

 

        Спустя ещё сутки Барнса перевели в интенсивную терапию. Стив помогал собирать вещи, поглядывая на Баки исподтишка чаще, чем стоило бы в присутствии медперсонала. На секунду вспомнилось, как он сам восстанавливался в госпитале пару лет назад – как раз после драки на хеликэрриере с Зимним Солдатом. Почти вдребезги разбитый, через неделю был как новенький. Внешне. А внутри... Ладно, проехали.

        На ногах Баки стоял неуверенно, но опираться на Стива отказался.

        – Я сам, – отмахнулся он, прихрамывая на простреленную ногу.

        – Упрямство – достоинство ослов, – поддел его Роджерс.

        – Кто бы говорил, – весело огрызнулся Баки и обернулся к Наташе, придержавшей дверь:

        – Как там Габи?

        – Баки, ты меня доконаешь! – эхом отозвался Роджерс, шедший следом. – Габи – это кто?

        Наташу согнуло пополам от смеха, а Баки улыбнулся:

        – Я вас познакомлю, Стив. Обещаю.

        Тот обречённо закатил глаза. В ближайшем будущем отчётливо маячило выяснение отношений, и ощущение неловкости из-за зависшей ситуации мелким злым дятлом долбило капитанский мозг. Стив решил за обоих, во что вмешиваться, а во что – нет. Кривая вынесла в итоге туда, куда вынесла, но точка отсчёта действий была выбрана некорректно. Стиву хотелось поскорее разрулить проблему. Лучше краснеть и каяться, чем носить в себе, но Баки вряд ли готов это обсуждать. Только не в больничных стенах. А тут ещё Габи. Очень вовремя. Что за Габи, чёрт подери?

        Роджерс молча плёлся по больничному коридору следом за Баки и Нат, обвешанный пакетами с вещами, как рождественская ёлка, а в голове роилась толпа мыслей, беспорядочно перемешивающихся друг с другом, будто они поставили себе цель окончательно запутать Стива в угрызениях его же собственной совести. Прихрамывающий впереди Баки болтал с Романовой и улыбался ей, а Стив изо всех сил старался не пялиться на него слишком откровенно.

        Не получалось.

 


	9. Chapter 9

        Пять дней спустя Стив катил по Бруклинскому мосту с аккуратностью добросовестного новичка, сдающего на права придирчивому копу. За спиной был слишком ценный груз. Вернее, бесценный. Его руки – живая и бионическая – обнимали мягко и уверенно, а тепло его тела, прильнувшего к спине, будоражило похлеще эротических видеоблогов. Нет, не порнографических, а именно эротических. И это не то, что вы подумали. Стив Роджерс не посещает такие сайты ради... ради чего бы то ни было. Ну разве что случайно. И взглянул-то краем глаза. Честное слово. Все три раза.

        В лифте Стив старательно отводил взгляд, смущаясь, как первогодка старшей школы, которого заперли в одном кабинете с выпускницей. Мерзкий внутренний "дятел" чувства вины, уже почти доросший до уровня отбойного молотка, долбил Стива тем яростнее, чем сильнее его будоражило от близости Баки. Каждый дюйм тела в полной мере ощущал смысл затёртого до дыр _"и хочется, и колется"_. Баки, стоявший напротив, улыбался, поглядывая так, что внутри стыло и жгло одновременно, и неистово хотелось, чтобы лифт застрял где-нибудь между этажами. Хотя бы на сутки.

        Едва Баки переступил порог квартиры, как Стив почувствовал – она наполняется теплом. Буквально.

        Пока Баки был в больнице, здесь отчётливо ощущалось опустошение. Стив вяло слонялся по дому, кажущемуся чужим, холодным, и отчаянно хотел сбежать, вернуться в лабиринты белых стерильных коридоров. Если бы Баки не взял с него слово, что он не станет торчать там без крайней надобности, так бы и сделал. Умом Стив понимал, что Баки не хотел ощущать себя под надзором "няньки", но и тащиться каждый раз в пустую тёмную квартиру было муторно. Даже больно.

        Стив когда-то жил здесь один, без Баки. Сейчас казалось, что это было тысячу лет назад, в другой жизни. А может, не казалось.

        Пусть это больше не повторится. Ни у кого из них.

\---

  

        Стив останавливается на пороге гостиной и наблюдает, не пряча улыбку, как Баки окунается в ауру дома. Их дома – на двоих. Он оборачивается и смотрит так, что по плечам Стива проносится горячая волна, внутри всё сжимается и тут же отпускает. Баки подходит резко, напористо, и Стив невольно отступает на пару шагов и упирается лопатками в стену. Больше пятиться некуда.

        – Баки, я... – Стив не договаривает.

        Поцелуй обрывает его на полуслове. Сбивает с мысли, погружает в вязкий медовый вакуум. Утягивает в полузабытьё, жжёт и ласкает. Сознание плывёт, путается, сердце разгоняется, но как целовать со словами повинности, застывшими на губах, Стив не знает. И как выбраться из поцелуя, которого столько ждал – не представляет.

        Щетина Баки покалывает контур губ, щеку и подбородок, смещается под челюсть. Прохладные бионические пальцы мягко сжимают шею под затылком, живая рука скользит с плеча на грудь, вниз по рёбрам, очерчивает бедро и уходит назад, оглаживая ягодицу. Внизу живота разливается тепло предвкушения, ноги слабеют, глаза не открываются. Хочется чувствовать, не думать, но изнутри снова назойливо долбит, накатывает, вышибает из транса.

        Придётся объясняться сейчас. Стив шепчет, не открывая глаза:

        – Баки, я должен...

        Не успевает понять, сказал что-то ещё или нет, как две разные руки ныряют под его футболку. Берут в плен, не применяя силу. От контрастных прикосновений живых и металлических пальцев по спине проносятся волны невидимых искр, бьют в голову, перестраивают внутримозговые датчики на другой режим. В паху тяжелеет всё ощутимее, уводит от мыслей к желаниям.

        Стив почти не улавливает, что отвечает ему Баки:

        – Да брось. Не твоя вина.

        Смысл медленно проползает в затуманенное сознание, и у Стива отвисает челюсть. Он нелепо моргает, стараясь навести расфокусированный взгляд на Баки. Тот останавливается, шумно выдыхает Стиву в плечо. Убирает руки, чуть отстраняется, отводит глаза.

        – Ты... Баки, _ты знал?_ – Стив едва узнаёт собственный голос.

        В ответ – молчаливый кивок.

        – Ната рассказала?

        – Нет. Ты сам.

        Кажется, в капитанском мозгу случилось короткое замыкание.

        – Я же не рассказывал... не успел.

        – Ты сказал, что меня Ната из перестрелки вытащила. Откуда ей было знать, если не от тебя?

        Стив подавляет нервный озноб.

        – Баки, я был не прав. Не должен был... я же обещал. Стив не уверен, что говорит именно это – грохот пульса в висках оглушает.

        – Я уже сказал, Стив: не твоя вина. Это я перегнул.

        Баки разворачивается и тоже прислоняется спиной к стене. Они стоят, соприкасаясь плечами. Стив просто ждёт, тараща ошалелые глаза в никуда. Голос отказал, но, похоже, расспросы не нужны. Баки поджимает губы на пару секунд, хмурится и наконец признаётся:

        – Я сам загнал тебя в такие рамки. Хотел проверить, что могу один. Без помощи. Чего стою. Потом увяз... Ну, и не хотел, чтобы тебя подстрелили где-нибудь в подворотне. Для Капитана Америка это как-то несерьёзно.

        Он замолкает на секунду, встречается взглядом со Стивом и кивает:

        – Да, я идиот. Знаю.

        С минуту царит тишина. Остался один вопрос.

        – Бак, ты не хотел, чтобы я ввязывался во всё это с тобой? Или ты думал, я тебя просто не отпущу?

        – И то, и другое.

        Стив отчётливо ощущает, как по сердцу разливается тепло. Когда недосказанность уходит, даже чувство вины меркнет, теряет значимость. Тем более, когда это взаимно.

        Гнусный внутренний "дятел" наконец-то умолкает.

        Баки смотрит исподлобья:

        – Прости мен...

        Стив не даёт договорить. Сгребает его в охапку, сминает губы поцелуем, обнимая осторожно настолько, насколько способен придержать острый скачок желания, освобождённого от напряжения и вины. Их подхватывает и уносит в поцелуй, будто прыгнули вместе в глубокое чистое озеро за спасением от изнуряющей жары.

        Им так отчаянно не хватало друг друга – вот таких, открытых, без недомолвок с двойным дном на грани страха потерять. Теперь весь предыдущий напряг казался горой ненужных обломков в тучах оседающей пыли, а взамен проснулась неутолимая жажда, желание пить друг друга до дна.

        Мир встал на паузу.

        Одежду хочется рвать зубами, но Баки ещё не окреп, и силу Стив меняет на нежность, до дрожи в пальцах сражается с собой, сознательно сбавляя обороты. Осторожно стаскивает с Баки куртку, футболку, согревает поцелуями, ощущая, как до боли знакомо вздрагивает сердце каждый раз, когда он случайно или нарочно замечает затуманенные глаза расслабленного Баки. Тот даже не пытается скрывать, насколько его повело, и для Стива это как последняя капля. Душа переполнена, и отдавать хочется больше, чем брать.

        Он нависает над Баки, растянувшимся на свежих простынях. Едва касается кожей кожи, и от этого ведёт ещё сильнее. Стив взбудоражен и сдержан одновременно, и оба порыва на пределе. Полную волю даёт только губам. Они считывают все изгибы тела, каждый из шрамов – давние и свежие, только прикрытые новыми рубцами. Стив оставляет осторожные поцелуи рядом с неровными линиями заживающих ран. Баки вздрагивает, усмехнувшись:

        – Стив, я не хрустальный.

        Роджерс поднимает голову, тихо отвечает:

        – Я знаю.

 _"Но не сегодня"_ , – этого он не скажет вслух.

        Его губы повторяют линии ключиц, груди Баки, язык касается сосков с нажимом – иначе нельзя, Баки не простит мягкость в таких чувствительных точках. Он шумно и часто дышит, и Стив продолжает, ощущая, как натянутая в паху ткань штанов Баки упирается в живот. Стив перемещается губами по разгорячённой коже торса вниз, цепляет зубами широкую резинку штанов, осторожно тянет, помогая себе рукой, и чувствует, как напряжённый член Баки проскальзывает по щеке.

        Собственные штаны теснят Стива всё сильнее, давят уже болезненно, и он чуть отодвигается, чтобы поскорее избавиться от них, а заодно и отбросить штаны Баки подальше. Возвращается, накрывая Баки своим теплом, как одеялом. Закрыв глаза, смещается ниже, ведёт лицом по горячему стволу члена – виском, скулой, щекой. Находит губами головку, мягко обхватывает, погружая наполовину, проводит языком, дразнит, чувствуя, как Баки вздрагивает, шумно дыша. Наконец, Стив берёт глубоко, плавно, заставляя Баки прогнуться и, зажмурившись, бормотать что-то бессвязное. Он бессознательно подаётся бёдрами навстречу, толкаясь в горячий рот Стива, пальцы судорожно сминают простынь. Баки хочется быстрее, он просит, сбивчиво шепча, потом злится, даже рычит, но Стив упрямо держит неспешный темп, и Баки наконец сдаётся ему, позволяя делать всё, как он хочет – длинными плавными движениями рта по стволу, то почти выпуская головку, чтобы облизать, то снова насаживаясь поглубже. Рука Стива осторожно массирует мошонку, перекатывает в ладони упругие яйца.

        Стив смещается удобнее, теперь он боком к Баки, продолжает двигаться ртом по члену в выбранном им ритме, неспешно, жарко, влажно. Растягивает удовольствие, в котором Баки весь в его власти, дрожащий, в мелких бусинках пота, не принадлежащий себе, только ему, Стиву. Лицо расслаблено, ресницы вздрагивают, руки беспорядочно шарят между складок простыни.

        Пусть наслаждается.

        Живая рука Баки задевает колено Стива, скользит по нему вверх и нащупывает член. Пальцы привычно сжимают тяжёлый ствол. Стив шумно выдыхает, жмурясь, а рука Баки, добравшись до головки, снова смещается к основанию и неровно движется по всей длине, размазывая проступившую смазку, ускоряя темп. Стив не может сдержать приглушённый стон, не замечает, как теряет контроль, невольно ведётся на ритм пальцев Баки. Забывается, водит ртом по стволу быстрее, ощущая скольжение по языку, толчки в нёбо. В опустевшей затуманенной голове всё смешивается, ощущения накладываются друг на друга, обостряются. Член наливается до предела, горячий пульс во рту нарастает, сводит с ума, и Стив не выдерживает, обхватывает ладонь Баки своей рукой, ускоряет, сдавливая сильнее, насаживаясь ртом на член Баки чаще, резче. Удары сердец переходят в ритм барабанной дроби.

        Обоих накрывает одной длинной вспышкой, скручивает в яркой судороге, освобождает от накопившегося напряжения. До помутнения в глазах, до покалывания во всём теле, до разрыва грани между реальностью и запредельем. Одном на двоих.

        Стив плавно выпускает член изо рта, медленно слизывая солоноватые капли спермы. Сползает на простыни, сгребает Баки в охапку и притягивает к себе – целовать в висок, в колючую щёку. Ощущать его тепло, вдыхать запах секса с его кожи. Хочется впитать Баки, целиком. Так и сделал бы, если б мог. Стали бы единым целым, сплетённым теснее, чем их прильнувшие тела, скрещённые ноги, перевитые пальцы рук.

        Сердце только начинало замедлять удары, в голове ещё плыл густой вязкий туман, когда Баки повернул лицо к Стиву, коснулся губами его губ, скользнул по ним языком. Целовал сперва лениво, расслабленно, ощущая собственный вкус во рту Стива. И обоих снова повело. Баки перешёл в наступление, властно схватил за шею под затылком, потянул на себя, углубляя поцелуй. Стив оторвался от его губ всего на секунду – так остро захотелось взглянуть в глаза Баки. Его озорная улыбка раззадоривала, тащила в новое наваждение, быстро набирая обороты.

        Стив будет осторожен сегодня. Пусть даже потом огребёт от Баки за это. Они ещё успеют отдать долги нестерпимой жажде друг друга со всей суперсолдатской силой – когда Баки восстановится полностью. Несколько дней ласка будет заслонять мощь, а потом они отпустят себя. До упоения – без тормозов.

   

\---

 

        Размякший Стив не сразу понял, в чём дело – Баки тормошил его, упрямо вытаскивая из астрала, в который Стива унесло, как в полуабстрактную реальность, где их только двое, другие просто не существуют. Расслабленный мозг отказывался включаться, но Баки не унимался:

        – Стив, варёная ты муха, подъём!

        В других обстоятельствах это могло бы напрячь, но голос Барнса звучал так бодро, будто он выиграл в лотерею и спешил забрать свой куш. Вместе со Стивом, естественно.

        – Ты чего, Баки? – лениво улыбнулся Роджерс. – Сегодня твой день. Ты наконец-то дома.

        Он откинулся на спину, обласкал недвусмысленным взглядом обожаемое тело. Баки заставил себя отвести глаза и нырнул в футболку. Выглянув из горловины, повторил:

        – Всё, Стив, вставай, кому говорю!

        Затем взял и встряхнул штаны, чтобы расправить их поудобнее. Он явно торопился одеться, но получалось не так быстро – из-за не совсем заживших ран приходилось осторожничать, да и мысли разбегались в разные стороны из-за обнажённого капитанского тела, расслабленно растянувшегося на кровати во всей красе.

        – Сейчас, – вяло проворчал Стив. – И куда тебя несёт?

        Он неохотно потянулся за своей футболкой. И тут его вышибло из астрала окончательно – Баки, застёгивая ремень джинсов, объяснил:

        – Пойдём. Увидишь наконец Габи.

        Что-то отдалённо напоминающее ревность чуть кольнуло где-то глубоко внутри. Стив мысленно одёрнул себя: не дури. И всё равно одевался, как по сигналу тревоги, пока Баки зачем-то возился на кухне.

        Сунув руку в рукав куртки, Стив обернулся к Барнсу, еле сдерживая смех:

        – Давай сегодня выйдем через дверь, ладно?

        Тот замер в шаге от подоконника и рассмеялся из-за чёртового "автопилота", тащившего его к окну. Тут же, поморщившись, зажал ладонью правый бок – напомнила о себе недавняя рана. Не всё сразу налаживается, даже если в крови сыворотка суперсолдата.

 

 ---

  

        Спустя минут двадцать парни бодро шли пешком, пересекая улицы. От предложения доехать Баки отказался, мол, к чему гонять байк, когда идти всего ничего. Было пасмурно, но тучи висели высокие и бледно-серые, дождь не предвещали. Небольшой ветер плавно раскачивал ветви деревьев с позолоченной листвой, обрывая понемногу отдельные экземпляры в свою коллекцию. Теребил полы одежды у прохожих, спутывал волосы, проскальзывал по щекам, пробирался за пазухи.

        Стив и Баки всё ближе подходили к дому, за которым в конце узкого переулка жила Габи со своими щенятами. Баки давно не видел её, соскучился. Наконец-то он свободно рассказывал о ней Стиву, взахлёб расхваливал её, а Роджерс сиял в ответ улыбкой от уха до уха.

        – Ну и наломал ты дров, Бак, – беззлобно подколол он. – Хотя бы о собаке мог рассказать раньше?

        Тот с виноватой улыбкой развёл руками:

        – Тогда пришлось бы и всё остальное рассказывать. А я...

        – А ты хотел сам.

        Баки остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Стива:

        – Это было важно для меня.

        Роджерс кивнул:

        – Мы оба хороши. Ладно, проехали.

        Улыбка спряталась в уголках губ Баки. Он пошёл вперёд, кивнув Стиву:

        – Идём.

        Тот сделал следом пару шагов, и тут его осенило:

        – Я понял, куда ты отправлял Наташу из клиники – собаку накормить!

        – Ага, – кивнул Баки, на секунду оглянувшись через плечо, и прибавил шаг.

        Стив поспешил следом, отметив про себя, что хромота у Баки уже совсем прошла. И улыбнулся.

        Народу по здешним местам бродит немного, особенно днём. Толпа сгущается на центральных улицах, а в таких тихих кварталах прогуливаются разве что мамаши или няни, приглядывающие за детишками в песочницах или на трёхколёсных велосипедах; домработницы, гружёные пакетами с едой и разной хозяйственной мелочью; пенсионеры с книгами. Может встретиться курьер, почтальон, доставщик пиццы, дворник. Подростки в такое время в школе или колледже, люди постарше – на службе. Даже безработные особо не шастают – сидят по своим домам или трейлерам, уткнувшись в сериалы и кроссворды.

        Когда навстречу Стиву и Баки из-за дома выбежали трое пацанов лет семнадцати со странными ухмылками на лицах, их проводили удивлёнными взглядами. Не место им здесь. От учёбы отлынивают, как пить дать.

        Стив даже не понял, что случилось. Ни с того ни с сего Баки замер на месте, пару секунд глазел вслед парням, побледнел и сломя голову рванул за дом. Стив помчался следом.

 

 ---

 

         Они вылетели из-за угла практически одновременно. То, что увидели, заставило Баки пошатнуться. Стив инстинктивно подставил ему плечо.

        Габи лежала в луже крови, жутко хрипя. Её всю трясло, кровь пузырилась, внутренности из вспоротого живота расползались по бурым плитам дорожки, а она пыталась доползти до трёх неподвижных окровавленных шерстяных комочков, которые уже не дышали.

        Мир закачался перед глазами. Лишился звуков. Почернел.

        Стив оцепенел, застыл на месте, как будто в темя вонзили стальной стержень и пробили насквозь, пригвоздив к месту. Баки трясло неистово, как в лихорадке. Он подошёл, пошатываясь, опустился на землю рядом с Габи. Какими-то корявыми рывками вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, щёлкнул предохранителем. С каменным выражением на посеревшем лице сунул дуло собаке в пасть, накрыл её лоб живой ладонью и выстрелил. Габи дёрнулась в последний раз и затихла. Баки уронил пистолет, сгорбился, как будто схватило судорогой, склонился к несчастной псине, притянул её к себе дрожащими руками и зарылся лицом ей в загривок.

        Стиву ком сдавил горло. Он присел рядом с Баки, положил ладонь ему на плечо. Тот приподнял голову и уткнулся ему в шею. Стив обнял его, чувствуя, как дрожь перетекает в него, становится общей.

        Воздух вокруг вибрировал, в висках натужно громыхал пульс. Баки дышал судорожно, рвано. Казалось, он хотел разрыдаться, но не мог. Его трясло всё сильнее, две разные руки безотчётно гладили окровавленную мёртвую собаку, между пальцами протекали багровые струи.

        Внезапно Баки замер. Шумно вздохнул, осторожно переложил труп Габи на землю и стал медленно подниматься. Весь в крови умершей собаки, с перекошенным от злобы лицом он был до жути страшен.

        – Скоты, – чуть слышно прошипел Барнс.

        Он сорвался с места с такой скоростью, что ошарашенный Стив смог нагнать его только через два квартала, с ужасом считая на бегу звуки выстрелов. Всего прозвучало три.

        Стив налетел на Баки, который, прижав к себе спиной одного из живодёров, вцепился ему в горло так, что оно громко захрустело, и пойманный отвратительно захрипел, дрожа, как в припадке. Стив изо всех сил пытался сорвать руки Барнса с шеи подонка, но если с правой рукой ещё как-то получилось, то бионическая ни в какую не поддавалась. Выкатив безумные глаза, Баки рычал:

        – Сдохни, ублюдок!

        Стив слышал голос Зимнего Солдата.

        Когда наконец сорвал с окровавленной шеи бионическую руку, тот выродок уже бился в конвульсиях. Из шеи, глубоко разодранной металлическими пальцами, хлестала кровь, изо рта проступала алая пена.

        – Звоните 911! – заорал Стив оторопевшим прохожим, и кто-то из них тут же стал набирать номер на своём мобильном, дрожа и рискуя с перепугу ткнуть не в те кнопки.

        Стив вцепился в Баки мёртвой хваткой, изо всех сил пытаясь оттащить его от недобитого урода, который захлёбывался кровью. Только теперь Роджерс заметил, что двое остальных корчились на земле, размазывая под собой кровь по асфальту. Почти как Габи пару минут назад. Только этих было совсем не жаль, да и крови под ними было не так много – навыки и ярость Зимнего Солдата, прорвавшиеся из подсознания Баки, не успели до них добраться. И всё-таки Стив мысленно повторял, как заклинание: _"только бы не подохли, только бы выжили"_.

        Подбежали ещё несколько человек, среди них оказался врач. Он передавил кровоточащую рану на шее у еле живого, попросил у окружающих салфетки, что-то ещё. Тот потерял сознание, его скорчившиеся подельники в ужасе таращились на Барнса, зажимая свои раны на ногах и боясь даже стонать от боли. Взбешённый Баки упрямо рвался из рук Стива и хрипел:

        – Пусти!

        – Баки, всё! Ты слышишь? – повторял уже в который раз Роджерс. – Не подставляйся. Остынь, они своё получат. Или ты сядешь.

        Последние слова он произнёс тихо, их накрыл пронзительный вой сирен полиции и скорой, приславшей на место происшествия сразу три машины. Одна из них оказалась реанимобилем.

        Дальше всё смешалось, завертелось, превратилось в хаотичный поток из людей и машин. Толпа зевак на пустынной улице разрасталась на глазах и так же стремительно переполнялась слухами, сплетнями и домыслами, которые они не стеснялись выливать в уши и микрофоны подоспевших репортёров.

        Баки понемногу затих. Позволил подошедшим копам обыскать себя, застегнуть на запястьях наручники. У него изъяли окровавленный пистолет. Глянув на оружие, Стив кивнул и расписался в полицейском протоколе. Говорить Баки отказался наотрез, и Стиву пришлось объясняться самому. Хорошо хоть Баки кивнул пару раз к месту.

        Пока коротко беседовал с полицией, Стив чувствовал отвратительную внутреннюю расшатанность. Напряжение чуть снизило градус, когда удерживать Баки перестало быть вопросом чьей-то жизни и смерти, и Стива накрыло второй волной шока от произошедшего. Детали случившегося хлынули из ошалевшей памяти путаной толпой, сбивая с толку. Пришлось все силы вложить в контроль за собственными словами, а происходящее вокруг стало смазанным, нечётким.

        Стива подспудно что-то тревожило, но что именно – он не мог уловить. Пытался заверить себя, что проблема только в том, выживет ли тот придурок, которому Баки чуть не сломал шею, или не выживет, но это не помогало. Было что-то ещё, какая-то причина тревоги, вёрткая и скользкая, как угорь. Осознать её пока не удавалось.

        Баки уже собирались усадить в машину, чтобы отвезти в участок для допроса, когда их остановил врач одной из бригад скорой помощи. Видно было, что не раз имел дело с полицией и знал, что вправе вмешаться.

        – Постойте. Ему тоже нужна помощь.

        – Это не его кровь, – отмахнулся один из копов, но доктор попался упрямый:

        – И его тоже. Роджерс развернулся к Баки.

        Врач был прав: по шее стекала тонкая алая струя из недавней раны, по правой штанине расползалось бурое пятно, на рёбрах проступало ещё одно.

        Баки отвели в спецмашину скорой для перевязки, оттуда как раз вывели одного из пострадавших. Тот коряво подпрыгивал на одной ноге, опираясь на кого-то, вторая была перевязана. Баки глянул на него, и он сжался, выпучив в ужасе глаза так, что Стиву показалось – они сейчас лопнут.

        Наручники Барнса временно отстегнули. Когда Баки снял футболку, доктора с полминуты таращились, моргая, на металлическое плечо и руку. Видали они всякие протезы, но такой... Полиции пришлось их поторопить. Медики многозначительно переглянулись, и один негромко сказал второму:

        – Лучше мужик с протезом, чем пара вонючих тинейджеров.

        – В смысле? – поднял брови полицейский.

        – Да мы про тех, – кивнул врач вслед пострадавшим. – Они ж обделались от страха. Пришлось машину вентилировать.

        В других обстоятельствах Стив ухмыльнулся бы.

        Реанимобилю было позволено уехать, и он плавно покатил в сторону клиники, обогнув толпу. Стив мрачно провожал его глазами, мысленно желая тому ублюдку с продырявленной шеей жить долго и мучительно.

        Наконец, Баки усадили в патрульную полицейскую машину. Стиву категорически запрещали поехать вместе с ним, мол, не положено.

        – Уверены, что хотите мериться с ним силой? – спросил Стив, не скрывая мрачную иронию. – Он в этих наручниках всё равно что буйвол на ниточке.

        Перед тем как сесть в машину, Стив переговорил с копами насчёт убийства собаки и щенят. Туда вызвали отдельный наряд полиции.

   

\---

 

        Первое, что сделал Стив, как только Баки увели в допросную – позвонил адвокатам, работавшим по делу бывшего мэра, и попросил прислать пару человек для защиты Барнса и контроля за разбирательством по факту живодёрства с особой жестокостью. Не успел сбросить вызов, как из допросной вышел хмурый коп и мрачно отчитался перед своим боссом:

        – Ни слова. Как немой.

        – Ты что, первый день в полиции? – недовольно рявкнул тот. – Не знаешь, что делать?

        – Я не рискну, шеф. Вы его видели? Он же бешеный. Виноват, сэр, но Зимний Солдат – не мой уровень.

        Они ушли в кабинет, и больше Стив не слышал ни слова. Это было уже неважно.

        Самого Роджерса допрашивали в небольшой комнате. Он снова рассказал, как всё было, а потом повторил для другого копа, подошедшего позже. Когда терпение начинало сдавать, он мысленно напоминал себе, что Баки сейчас не легче. Наконец, протокол допроса был подписан, Стива отпустили, и он вернулся на ту же скамейку в предбанник полицейского участка.

        Он намерен сидеть столько, сколько понадобится. А те, кто косо смотрит на Капитана Америка, застрявшего здесь по собственной воле, могут засунуть своё недовольство в соответствующее место.

        Спустя ещё с полчаса примчались адвокаты. Самоуверенные, в строгих костюмах, они наехали своим сверкающим профессионализмом на копов так, что те чуть ли не в шеренгу выстроились. Один из адвокатов, бодрый седой мужчина лет пятидесяти, подошёл к Стиву, протянул ему визитку и тихо сказал:

        – Капитан Роджерс, я Дэвид Норт, адвокат фирмы “Defense”. Мы работаем по поручению мистера Старка. На месте убийства животных сейчас наш человек, там всё под контролем. Кстати, при обыске у пострадавших нашли немало интересного.

        Стива даже встряхнуло изнутри. Обыск пострадавших – вот что вертелось у него тогда в голове! Он бодро кивнул и хотел расспросить, но адвокат покачал головой:

        – Простите, капитан Роджерс, всё потом. Сейчас мы должны работать дальше. Вопрос времени.

        Он ушёл следом за своим напарником во внутренний коридор, Стив проводил его взглядом. Оставшись один, снова напряг память.

        Баки нагнал одного, в остальных стрелял, причём по ногам – чтобы не смогли сбежать. Он только начал. Хотел вцепиться в каждого по очереди, рвать их на куски живьём, чтобы они выли от боли, подыхали в муках. Он по собственной воле выпустил на свободу Зимнего Солдата – насколько мог это сделать без кода. Он порвал бы тех ублюдков, залил бы их кровью всю улицу.

        Стив опоздал всего на полсекунды. Нужно было перехватить раньше. Если тот подонок умрёт, свобода Баки, доставшаяся так тяжело, станет недосягаемой.

   

\---

 

        Через некоторое время к Роджерсу вышел шеф полицейского участка, присел рядом и вручил для ознакомления факс.

        – Прислали только что из клиники, в которую отвезли ваших пострадавших, – объяснил он. – В общем, тот, которому больше всех досталось, без сознания, но жив. Так что Барнсу повезло. Хотя, похоже, пацан теперь калека на всю жизнь.

        Не самый плохой финал после столкновения с озверевшим Зимним Солдатом, подумал Стив. Он пробежал глазами заключение, выхватывая отдельные моменты: _"_

_По прибытии состояние критическое. Зафиксированы рассечения кожи шеи с левой стороны, неровный проникающий порез левой яремной вены и шейной мускулатуры на участке..._

_сломаны пять хрящевых колец трахеи, повреждён дыхательный эпителий на площади около двух квадратных дюймов..._

_трещины в третьем, четвёртом и пятом шейных позвонках со смещением, проникающие осколки в шейном участке спинного мозга..."_

        Далее следовало описание проведённых хирургических манипуляций и краткий катамнез в виде резюме. В конце значилось _"состояние стабильно тяжёлое"_.

        Стив вернул бумагу полисмену, поблагодарил и спросил:

        – Что теперь?

        Тот поднялся:

        – Мы должны предъявить Барнсу обвинение в нанесении тяжких телесных повреждений в течение пяти... – он взглянул на часы и поправил сам себя: – а, нет, уже в течение трёх с половиной часов. Ждём заявление на него от семей пострадавших или от их адвокатов.

        Он сделал пару шагов в сторону внутреннего коридора, но остановился и, обернувшись, добавил:

        – Знаете, капитан Роджерс, я тоже ненавижу живодёров. У меня есть собака, которую обожает вся семья. Она вытащила моего сына ещё мелким из бассейна, где он чуть не утонул. Везде ходила с ним нянькой, пока он не подрос... И всё-таки самосуд недопустим.

        – Барнс был в шоке, – напомнил Стив.

        – Да, состояние аффекта. Его можно понять, но закон есть закон.

        Стив сжал губы и хмуро кивнул полисмену. Тот ушёл, оставив его одного.


	10. Chapter 10

        Полицейский участок варился в котле привычной рутины. Кто-то уезжал, кто-то приезжал, привозили задержанных, увозили арестованных. Что-то обсуждали, спорили, заполняли какие-то бланки, пыхтели над протоколами, отчётами, документами и прочим. Народ постоянно перемещался, перекликался друг с другом, и бесконечно звонили телефоны.

        Стрелка часов вяло ползла по кругу. Стиву казалось, что ничего не меняется, что одни и те же события повторяют сами себя, как заевшая пластинка. Что он увяз в какой-то временной петле, и чёртов "день сурка" рано или поздно добьёт его. А главное – ничего не было известно о Баки.

        Адвокаты, ушедшие во внутренние коридоры, будто испарились – ни слуху, ни духу. Туда же иногда заходили и возвращались копы, детективы, посыльные, кто-то ещё, но ни старший офицер, ни адвокаты не появлялись. В какой-то момент Стиву даже начало казаться, что они давно ушли. Прошли мимо, когда он задумался, нырнул с головой в путаницу размышлений и потерял внимание.

        Нет, не может быть. Даже если увлёкся, копаясь в памяти, не должен был пропустить никого из них. Они все ещё здесь.

        Через час-полтора в участке все дружно вывернули шеи, разглядывая разномастную компанию из восьми человек, которые быстро прошли через помещения, провожаемые цепкими взглядами. Двое из них – явно адвокаты, этих по манерам, дорогим галстукам и специфической речи за милю видать. Похоже, наняты семьями потерпевших. Ещё двое были в полицейской форме, остальные в цивильном. Как только все они свернули во внутренний коридор, участок плавно вернулся к своей привычной мозговыносящей рутине.

        Спустя ещё какое-то неопределённое время, когда Роджерсу уже начало казаться, что он понемногу превращается в сидячую мумию, подошёл тот самый адвокат Дэвид Норт, с которым они перекинулись парой фраз тысячу лет назад. Или около того. Вид у него был усталый.

        – Он сейчас выйдет, – негромко произнёс Норт, засовывая в кейс какие-то бумаги.

        Стив даже не понял сначала:

        – Кто?

        Адвокат поднял на него глаза:

        – Барнс, конечно. Вряд ли вы столько времени ждали кого-то другого.

        – Погодите, – Стив от неожиданности слегка опешил, – его отпускают под залог?

        – Нет. Совсем. Он свободен, – адвокат усмехнулся. Такое лицо у Капитана Америка не каждый день увидишь. – Не рады?

        – Что вы, рад, конечно. Но... как?!

        Норт присел напротив:

        – А вот так. Не за что его ни арестовывать, ни судить. А срок задержания без предъявленного обвинения истёк. Стив упрямо сверлил его взглядом. – Смотрите сами. Барнс был задержан полицией не за нанесение травм – для этого нужны заявления от потерпевших – а за применение оружия в общественном месте. Но, во-первых, разрешение на оружие у него есть. Во-вторых, пистолет был не боевой, а травматический. Вы в курсе, его изымали при вас.

        Стив кивнул. Уже тогда, подписывая протокол об изъятии, понял, почему раны от пуль оказались не настолько опасными, насколько должны были.

        – В-третьих, – продолжал адвокат, – по стечению обстоятельств в момент стрельбы квартал был практически пуст. Вокруг никого не было, кроме вас, Барнса и тех троих, за которыми он гнался. Люди подошли чуть позже, потому никто из них не попал под обстрел и не пострадал. Так что ситуацию мы развернули так, что Барнс вместо полиции поймал подозреваемых в живодёрстве. Так как их было трое, он вынужден был применить травматический пистолет, чтобы не дать им уйти.

        – Но это ещё не всё, да? – прищурился Стив. – Один ведь стал калекой.

        – Да. Только обвинения против Барнса никто предъявлять не собирается. У покалеченного – Харриса – при обыске в потайном кармане куртки нашли 85 г героина. Такое даже подкинуть не смогли бы – слишком много. Видимо, собирался толкнуть кому-то. Теперь ему светит обвинение в хранении, употреблении и торговле. И он в клинике, а потому уже есть результаты анализа его крови со следами наркоты. Мы пошли на сделку с его адвокатом. Он подписал отказ от претензий к Барнсу в обмен на более лояльную статью – только за хранение. Сейчас оно отстрочено по медицинским показаниям. К слову, срока давности статьи по наркоте не имеют. И обвинение в живодёрстве тоже в силе – слишком там всё очевидно, в том числе собачья кровь на одежде и обуви. Лаборатория клиники прислала подтверждение.

        – А те двое? – спросил Роджерс. – Его сообщники или подельники – кто они там.

        – И то, и другое, – усмехнулся Норт. – Вообще отказываются заявлять на Барнса. Их травмы не опасны для жизни, и у них панический ужас перед Барнсом. Когда им сунули фото для опознания, оба в один голос отрицали, что вообще видели его. Мол, не разглядели, не знаем, не уверены, а у самих почти истерика. Кроме того, при обыске у них тоже обнаружено по паре доз кокса, и тоже висит обвинение в живодёрстве, хотя оба бормочут, что сами не убивали, да кто их будет слушать. Шансов отделаться лёгким испугом у них нет. К слову, капитан Роджерс, живодёров, особенно садистов, даже зэки ненавидят. Так что в госпитале при СИЗО им обеспечен "тёплый" приём. Но они готовы куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от Барнса.

        В этот момент вывели Баки. Стив резко поднялся и впился в него взглядом. Оторвался всего на несколько секунд – пожать руку адвокату и поблагодарить за помощь. Пока Баки проводили через разделительную решётку, Стиву казалось, пол горел под ногами. Наконец, Баки вышел – мрачный, без наручников, с резко проступившими скулами, пятнами синяков под глазами и со сползшими повязками на ранах. Не замедлив шаг ни на секунду, он подошёл к Стиву и обнял его. Молча, при всех. А на лице было написано, куда идти тем, кто не к месту глазеет.

 

 ---

 

        Они вышли на ночную улицу, не говоря ни слова. Мимо мчались машины, проходили люди, над головами мельтешили видеоряды роликов на рекламных мониторах, а Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс брели медленно, через силу заставляя себя переставлять ноги.

        Только сейчас, поёжившись от ночного ветра, Стив смутно припомнил, что они весь день ничего не ели. Только перехватили оба что-то почти на бегу, когда спешно собирались к Габи... которой больше нет. Голод ощущался притуплёно, как факт, а не сигнал к действию. Мысль о еде вызывала отвращение.

        Баки тихо произнёс, глядя куда-то в темноту:

        – Их наняли, Стив. Я догадываюсь, _кто_.

        Голос звучал глухо, надтреснуто, как чужой. Роджерс на ходу обнял Баки одной рукой за плечи.

        – Давай не будем сегодня _о нём_.

        – Я это так не оставлю.

        Стив не собирался спорить или отговаривать. Решил попробовать убедить Баки оставить это на откуп судебной системе, под жернова которой тот чуть сам не попал. Гарантий, что получится, никаких, но попытаться Стив обязан. Удариться в бега по новой – худшая перспектива для Баки после всего, что он пережил. Дразнить судьбу не стоило. Конечно, слабовата аргументация против жажды кровной мести, но в мозгах у Стива сейчас каша. Может, завтра удастся подобрать доводы повесомее.

        Баки шёл тяжело, разбитый, обессиленный. Бывший Зимний Солдат не смог спасти доверившуюся ему душу несчастной собаки, и осознание этого разъедало изнутри, как ржавчина. _"Нужно увести его домой"_ , – единственная отчётливая мысль в голове Стива не придавала сил при всей её резонности. Раздавленного горем Баки нужно было как-то спасать, но как?

        Внезапно Баки резко развернулся и быстро пошёл через ночной парк. Стив нагнал его, даже не думая остановить.

        – Баки, куда ты? – спросил он на ходу.

        – У Габи было четверо щенков, – глаза Барнса буквально горели, отражая свет фонарей. – Один должен быть жив.

        Голос его звучал тихо, надтреснуто. Он не был уверен, но надежда гнала его туда, где почти двенадцать часов назад разразилась настоящая бойня, которой он не успел помешать.

        Не сговариваясь, оба сорвались на бег. Встречный ветер окатывал холодом, темнота прятала помехи под ногами, заставляла спотыкаться. Колени плохо слушались, силы пока не возвращались, и разогнаться толком не получалось, но всё-таки парни добрались до места за каких-то минут десять.

        Около нужного дома перешли на шаг. Баки остановился. Стоял пару секунд, не шевелясь. Подавил нервный озноб и заставил себя свернуть за угол.

        Косой луч прожектора смотрел мимо переулка, и света сюда попадало мало, но суперсолдатское зрение фиксировало всё. На бетонных плитах отчётливо вырисовывались тёмные пятна крови. Убитых животных не было.

        – Стив, надо будет найти её, – чуть слышно произнёс Баки.

        – Я в полиции уточню, – пообещал Роджерс. – Они говорили, что тела на экспертизе, их сохранят до завтрашнего вечера.

        Баки прошёл дальше, нашёл ту самую дыру в стене. Опустился на колени, склонился и заглянул, касаясь волосами земли.

        – Баки, дать фонарик?

        – Нет, мы напугаем его, – Баки придвинулся ближе к дыре и стал звать. – Эй, малыш! Ты меня помнишь? Иди сюда. Я хочу забрать тебя домой.

        От его голоса, горького и мягкого, у Стива перехватило дыхание. Когда-то, лет восемьдесят назад, мальчишка Баки Барнс пообещал горевшему от пневмонии Стиву Роджерсу, что тот не умрёт. И его голос звучал так же. Стив поверил ему тогда больше, чем собственному паническому страху. И выздоровел. Не сразу, конечно, а почти через два месяца. Но ведь сбылось же.

        Баки звал и звал, всё ласковее. Голос дрожал уже заметнее, но он не унимался. Вдруг осторожно сунул руку в дыру под стеной и вытащил на слабый ночной свет единственного выжившего щенка. Тому было до жути страшно. Он таращил глазёнки, трясся и еле слышно скулил. Бедняга не был уверен, что правильно сделал, решившись подползти. Он боялся даже Баки и в то же время жался к нему. Баки ухватился за руку Стива и поднялся, прижимая к сердцу своё новое сокровище.

 _"Спасибо, что ты выжил"_ , – подумал Роджерс, осторожно погладив дрожащего кроху по голове. Баки сунул его за пазуху и уверенно зашагал домой.

        Идущий следом Стив чувствовал, как по венам медленно растекается жизнь.

  

\---

 

        В ту ночь обоим было не до сна. Сначала щенок долго боялся высунуться из-за пазухи Баки и дрожал, но не от холода. На его глазах мать и братья были зверски убиты, и даже такой кроха, не знающий об огромном мире почти ничего, понимал весь ужас произошедшего. Бессознательно, но понимал.

        Наконец, он высунул на свет мордочку и осмотрелся. Баки тихо говорил с ним, стараясь успокоить. Затем отправил Стива в круглосуточный супермаркет за детским питанием.

        – Вообще-то, в маркете есть специальные корма для щенят, – ответил Стив, обуваясь.

        – Пока накормим какой-то детской кашей, потом у ветврача узнаем остальное, – отрезал Баки.

        Роджерс кивнул и ушёл. Вернулся через полчаса с кучей всякого-разного для крохи.

        Когда вошёл в квартиру, Баки возился с тряпкой, вытирая лужу на полу. Так по-житейски просто заканчивался один из самых безумных дней в их с Баки жизни.

        Пока малыш уплетал кашу из миски, Стив спросил:

        – Ты ему имя придумал?

        Баки кивнул:

        – Дюк. Не удивляйся. Он особенный. Его мир рухнул, но у него хватило ума понять, от кого спрятаться, а к кому выйти.

        Щенок смешно чихнул, случайно ткнувшись носом глубоко в миску, стал отфыркиваться и облизываться. Стив улыбнулся ему:

        – Ну, привет, Дюк.

        Наевшись, малыш устроился на коленях Баки, прижался носом к его животу и заснул, а бывший Зимний Солдат грел его своей живой ладонью, как одеялом.

        Они спасали друг друга.

\---

 

        Утром Баки подхватился рано, растормошил Стива. Тот сначала не понял, куда так срочно.

        – Есть пара незаконченных дел, – хмуро бросил Баки. – Кстати, я позвонил Нат, она скоро подъедет.

        Подхватил на руки щенка и убежал выгулять его, дав Стиву на сборы пять минут. Через час они подъехали к криминалистической лаборатории.

        Здесь было холодно. Свет ламп отдавал синевой, стены тоже. Народ, по большей части угрюмый, кое-кто в слезах, томился в ожидании – здесь проходили опознания тел погибших, экспертиза трупов. Составляли заключения для полиции и суда. Эксперт был занят, пришлось ждать. Стив отошёл в сторонку и вытащил из заднего кармана смартфон.

        – Тони, доброе утро. Не разбудил?

        – Почти нет, – неразборчиво проворчал Старк сквозь зевок.

        – Хочу сказать тебе спасибо. За адвокатскую помощь. И не только по телефону – я приеду обязательно, когда тебе будет удобно.

        – Не за что, кэп, это их работа, пусть вкалывают. Как там твой бойфренд?

        – Пока не очень, но держится.

        – Приглядывай за ним. Вы оба слегка чокнутые. Хотя, если подумать, мы все с прибабахом. Каждый со своим.

        – В точку. Спасибо ещё раз.

        – Угу.

        Старк сбросил вызов, и Стив вернулся к Наташе и Баки. На вопрос в его глазах Ната только нахмурилась и головой покачала.

        Наконец, к ним вышел эксперт.

        – Мне передали вашу просьбу, капитан Роджерс, – сказал смертельно усталый парень лет тридцати в белом халате. Надпись на его бейдже подтверждала категорию врача-криминалиста. – Экспертиза проведена, так что вы можете забрать тела животных. Заключение смотреть будете?

        Баки отрицательно помотал головой. Стив тоже.

        Им вынесли тела, обёрнутые в полотно с бурыми пятнами крови. Стив смотрел на Баки во все глаза, готовясь к любой его реакции, но тот молча взял тело Габи и унёс в машину. Стив забрал тела щенят.

        Через весь город ехали, не проронив ни слова. Только когда покинули пределы Нью-Йорка, Ната спросила:

        – Куда?

        Стив покосился на мрачного Баки и предложил:

        – Наверно, сначала в какой-нибудь магазин инструментов.

        Такие магазинчики – не редкость на загородной трассе, у фермеров пользуются большим спросом. Ната припарковалась у первого же попавшегося. Стив пошёл туда один, вернулся с лопатой, молотком, гвоздями и досками. Баки глянул на него исподлобья и отвернулся.

        Они проехали ещё около полумили, свернули на грунтовую дорогу. Остановились у нескольких клёнов с багряной листвой. Баки осмотрел место под ними и кивнул, ни на кого не глянув. Сам взял лопату и стал копать яму, разрезая острым краем полотна сочную осеннюю траву, ещё не тронутую первой изморозью. Копал с каким-то остервенением, как будто земля в чём-то провинилась.

        Никто не мешал ему. Стив отошёл и занялся досками. Наташа стояла в сторонке и ждала.

        Наконец, всё было готово. Так и не сказав ни слова, Баки осторожно положил в небольшой гроб, сколоченный Стивом, тело Габи, вдоль её зашитого живота – тельца троих щенков. Нервно сглотнул сухим горлом, кивнул Стиву. Они заколотили крышку, осторожно опустили гроб в могилу, засыпали землёй.

        Баки сам нашёл камень, положил в изголовье. Долго смотрел, не двигаясь. Потом чуть слышно шепнул: _"Прости, Габи"_ , резко повернулся и пошёл к трассе.

        Стив хотел догнать его, но Ната остановила:

        – Не надо. Пусть. Мы подберём его чуть позже.

        Они медленно катили за Баки следом какое-то время, пока он сам не остановился. Сел в машину, тихо сказал:

        – Спасибо, ребят. За всё.

        – Не за что, – отозвалась Наташа.

        Стив молча сжал его ладонь в своей.

  

\---

 

        Через пару недель Стив заметил, как переменился Баки. После похорон Габи он ходил как в воду опущенный, иногда виновато улыбался и больше общался со щенком, чем со Стивом. А тут как-то внутренне встрепенулся, глаза заблестели. Он буквально оживился, стал копаться в интернете, с интересом читать или смотреть новости.

        Поначалу Стив списал всё это исключительно на Дюка. Щенок осваивался, привыкал быть домашним. На удивление легко учился аккуратности, хотя в пылу игры мол что-то сшибить на бегу, зато почти не грыз мебель, с удовольствием переключаясь на жевательные игрушки и палки, которые теперь были повсюду под ногами, а Баки всё тащил и тащил в дом новые, Стив взял на себя обязанность убирать всё, что приходило в негодность. Как-то, увлёкшись, Дюк даже сгрыз свой первый ошейник. Второй ему понравился больше.

        Что особенно радовало Стива – Дюк сам выбрал Баки центром своего мира. Стиву он отвёл второстепенную роль, хотя иногда сам подходил, но всего на минуту, затем снова бежал к Баки. Конечно, он знал Баки дольше, но Стив не сомневался – не это повлияло на его выбор. Баки вернулся за ним и вытащил его из адового ужаса в другой мир – нормальный. Уже не было мамы и братьев, но была жизнь. И Баки был солнцем этой жизни. Стив не знал, почему был так уверен в этом. Наверное, отчаянно-восторженное обожание в глазах Дюка, смотрящего на Баки, подсказало.

        На всякий случай показали щенка ветеринару, тот дал кучу советов и попросил приводить Дюка на прививки по списку. Взяв листок в руки, Баки усмехнулся:

        – Чувствую себя родителем.

        Он был ещё подавлен из-за смерти Габи, но Дюк залечивал его горе. Стив старался не отвлекать Баки от щенка, решил дать ему время, подождать. Через несколько дней Баки сам заметил, что Стив держится на расстоянии. Подошёл, молча обнял – как тогда, в полицейском участке. Уткнулся в шею, прижался всем телом – мягко и сильно. Они долго так стояли, пропитываясь теплом друг друга, а Дюк вертелся у их ног, смешно щекоча лодыжки. Наконец, Баки поднял голову, глянул Стиву в глаза. Целовал долго, но заходить дальше поцелуев пока не стал. Торопить его Стив не собирался. Главное – Баки возвращался.

        И всё-таки дело было не только в Дюке или в том, что Баки снова тянуло к Стиву, к их общему теплу. Баки вела какая-то новая цель.

        Он иногда уходил в открытую, один, и брал с собой только травматический пистолет, который вернули в полиции, когда отпускали его. Стив даже попробовал осторожно проследить за ним, но без толку. Баки ходил по ветеринарным аптекам, бродил по магазинам, а остальное время проводил со Стивом, Дюком или висел в интернете, после чего каждый раз удалял историю браузера.

        Расспрашивать Стив пока не хотел. Решил переговорить с Наташей. На всякий случай.

        – Ты думаешь, он снова во что-то влез? – прищурилась Романова, отхлёбывая любимый кофе из новой чашки. – Хочешь привлечь меня?

        – Не совсем. Всё как-то иначе. Не знаю, как объяснить. Он как будто что-то надумал. Именно надумал, а не задумал. Ну, или и то и другое вместе. Понимаешь, он был просто вдребезги после всего, а тут воспрянул. Прямо в один момент, не постепенно.

        – Может, его порадовало, что тем ублюдкам светит по полной? Или дело в суде над бывшим мэром? То ещё шоу онлайн. Может, Баки злорадствует, – усмехнулась Наташа.

        Стив пожал плечами:

        – Я попытался его разговорить. Он сказал, что этот урод заслуживает кое-чего похлеще, чем пожизненное в удобной камере за счёт налогов с людей. И всё.

        – Он прав.

        – Да, – нахмурился Стив, – но с чего так переменился, пока не ясно.

        Ната пожала плечами и предложила:

        – Давай так: если всё станет усугубляться, я попробую проследить за ним. Ещё раз. На всякий случай.

 

 ---

 

        В день оглашения приговора бывшему мэру около здания Верховного суда штата Нью-Йорк собрались представители всех СМИ, которые смогли пробиться сквозь дорожные заторы или проскочить между бесчисленными вертолётами, заполонившими небо. Нервное скопление сигналящих спецмашин и людей, без остановки орущих друг на друга, напоминало разворошенное осиное гнездо. Полиция тщетно пыталась добиться подобия порядка, но копы упорно сновали в толпе, вмешиваясь в самые рьяные разборки.

        Те репортёры, кого телеканалы могли вывести в прямой эфир, давали предварительные комментарии, брали интервью у свидетелей и бывших подчинённых мэра, а также у экспертов. Основная мысль репортажей сводилась примерно к тому же, что уже давно сказал Баки Барнс: после всех преступлений бывший мэр будет жить за счёт граждан – с комфортом в муниципальной тюрьме. Пожизненно.

        Досаду по этому поводу никто не скрывал. За служение ГИДРЕ отдельный закон пока принят не был, так что высшая мера обвиняемому не грозила в любом случае. В своём последнем слове бывший мэр ехидно усмехнулся и туманно намекнул, что его перспективы не так плохи: _"Когда нет смысла противиться неизбежному, лучше ему служить. Руки у ГИДРЫ длиннее, чем все думают"_.

        Ближе к вечеру нагло ухмыляющегося осуждённого перевезли на постоянное место прописки – в тюрьму Райкерс. А ночью эфир телеканалов взорвала новость по уже закрытому вроде бы делу.

        Стива разбудил телефонный звонок. Он поморщился и сквозь щёлки сонных век прочитал имя на экране.

        – Тони? Ты не спишь в такое время? Что-то случилось?

        – Включи CNN, кэп. И заставь меня поверить, что твой бойфренд там ни при чём. А то Пятница что-то сомневается, и я вместе с ней. Не что чтобы меня особо напрягало, но всё-таки.

        Стив почесал затылок и смутно припомнил, как его убаюкивало тепло Дюка, решившего вздремнуть рядом, пока Баки не было дома. Когда именно вернулся Баки, Стив точно не знал. И что с того?

        Роджерс выбрался из кровати, неохотно включил телевизор и тут же приглушил звук. Что за новостной аврал и при чём там вообще Баки, который спит дома?

        Все телеканалы наперебой комментировали одну и ту же новость – внезапную смерть бывшего мэра в первую же ночь в тюрьме Райкерс. В отдельной комфортной камере с книгами, ноутбуком и прочими удобствами.

        – Смерть бывшего нью-йоркского мэра наступила после сильнейших судорог. Он был обнаружен с посиневшим лицом, замершим с неестественно запрокинутой головой, как в безмолвном крике. Причины смерти выясняются. Служба охраны заверяет, что камера, в которой содержали заключённого, не была никоим образом вскрыта, и ничто крупнее обычных городских птиц территорию Райкерс не нарушало, – тараторила журналистка.

        Роджерс медленно развернулся и покосился на Баки. Тот лежал на боку спиной к Стиву. Вроде бы спал. Хотя...

 

 ---

 

        Утром Стив и Баки собирались на пробежку под новые комментарии телеканала CNN о ночных событиях:

        – В полиции сообщают, что смерть осуждённого наступила от тяжёлого токсического отравления, вызвавшего нервно-паралитический шок и судороги, в том числе спазмы горла.

        Баки даже на экран не смотрел – шнуровал кроссовки, трепал макушку нетерпеливого Дюка и улыбался.

        – Ну, и как ты это сделал? – спокойно спросил Стив.

        Баки замер на пару секунд, потом покосился на Стива, покачал головой и усмехнулся:

        – Из снайперской винтовки. Капсула с ядом в окно камеры.

        – И никто тебя не видел?

        – С другого берега? С расстояния в полмили на крыше высотки? Вряд ли, – хмыкнул Баки.

        – Разве что Пятница. Та самая, что у Тони Старка.

        Баки изменился в лице. Резко поднял голову, впился в Стива мрачным взглядом.

        – Да не бери в голову, Бак. Если я правильно понял Старка, ему не по душе этот вариант, но результат вполне устраивает. Главное, чтобы кроме Пятницы – ну, и Вижна, конечно – некому было тебя вычислить.

        Баки недовольно поморщил нос:

        – Обижаешь.

        – А если капсулу найдут?

        – Она без меток.

        – Тогда вопрос снимаем. Остался последний. Ты чего ждал так долго?

        Баки ухмыльнулся:

        – Хотел, чтобы его протащили через суд. Со всеми вытекающими, по полной. Чтобы зашвыряли тухлыми яйцами, облили дерьмом – во всех смыслах. Чтобы под конец он поверил – в спокойную отсидку. В апелляцию, амнистию, побег. Мне по барабану, во что, – Баки перестал улыбаться. – Я подловил его тёпленьким. Расслабленным.

        Он умолк на пару секунд, затем снова мрачно усмехнулся:

        – Надеюсь, он подыхал долго. Как и заслужил.

        – Похоже, так и было.

        Они вышли на утреннюю улицу, свежеумытую небольшим дождём. Бежали не быстро, чтобы Дюк успевал за ними. Глядя, как Баки играет с ним, Стив поймал себя на мысли, что с момента их первой встречи в новом веке он впервые видит Баки таким.

        Свободным от одержимости.


End file.
